Yu-Gi-Oh! The Paladin Arc
by Geoffro Madness
Summary: Original Character, Genichi Mizuhara, was just a normal Yu-Gi-Oh! fan when he's mysteriously transported into the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V universe! With only little knowledge of the show, how will Genichi handle the enemies he will face with cards he's never used before?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 01: Dimensional Divergence**

Genichi groaned as he tried to stand up, or at least feel the numbness in his legs slowly leave his legs as he TRIED to stand.

Why was this 5'4'' black-haired Asian teenager feeling this way?

Simple.

 **Flashback Start!**

It was quite literally only fifteen minutes ago when Genichi was sitting in his room as he looked over his Yu-Gi-Oh! Deck. It wasn't the best Deck in the world, but he loved for what it was. A Dragon-type Deck that had evolved and changed greatly ever since he had learned how to play the insanely difficult card game.

After feeling he had updated his Deck with the best possible scenarios planned out, Genichi set his Dragon Deck aside and decided to take a look at his actual collection. Genichi wasn't an active competitor in Yu-Gi-Oh!. No, he was more of a collector and had dedicated his allowance to collect (buy) every card he desired, which he found to be a much better money saver than trying to keep up with the top Decks in the world.

Genichi viewed his collection with pride. It wasn't just a mismatch of random cards, but actual sets of cards separated into different binders. Like over 50 of the 'Number' Xyz monsters from Zexal in one binder along with character Decks representing Yuma, Shark, Kaito, and Astral. Or another binder with Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Paradox Decks in a 5D's binder with other card sets.

But the teen's favorite was the one he had been glancing over. The one that had the original classic Yu-Gi-Oh! card sets and character Decks. In it were Decks for Yugi, Atem, Seto, Marik, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus; each updated with Synchros, Xyz, and other cards Konami had released recently like the Legendary Dragons of Atlantis.

And more so, his favorite part of the binder was the front page, which showed all the different artwork cards for the Dark Magician, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and his favorite of all: Dark Magician Girl.

Now, Genichi wasn't perverted or anything, but he, like many others in his age group, couldn't help but have a soft spot for the blond Spellcaster female card he adored so much. Which was why, his second favorite monster type was Spellcasters, following his top favorite: Dragons.

Though this time around, as Genichi glanced at the original artwork of DMG, he saw something about her that caught his attention. As he glanced back at her, he jumped in his chair and slightly yelped when he SWORE he saw DMG WINKING at him.

As the raven-haired teen rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him, a glow caught his eye from his Dragon Deck's Extra Deck pile.

Again wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him, Genichi picked up his Extra Deck and moved through it until he reached the back end of it just before his Token cards.

There, before him, his blank card was glowing. It was a faint, but still distinguishable glow nonetheless. He had gotten the blank card randomly from a booster pack from Target one day and had found out later it was indeed real and had worth. But being the collector he was, Genichi had decided to keep the blank card as a prize just as worthy as the rest of the cards in his collection.

As Genichi picked out the blank card out his Extra Deck, the Dark Magician Girl in his Classic binder began to glow the same way the blank card did. Simultaneously, so did three other cards in his GX, 5D's, and Zexal binders as well.

Soon every card that surrounded Genichi was glowing so brightly, he had to cover his eyes to shield them from the brightness as he felt a sensation run through his body that felt like he was being sucked through a tight-squeezing tube.

That was the last thing he knew before everything went dark for him.

 **Flashback End...**

Which was how Genichi was now in his current predicament. He finally managed to get the feeling back into his limbs and moved into a sitting cross-legged position so he could get a good look around him.

First obvious observation: He wasn't in his room anymore.

Observation Two: He was in a BIG city surrounded by tall buildings.

Observation Number Three: He recognized them from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime!

Genichi's widened when he realized just WHICH of the series he was in.

And his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a specific group of five people walking towards one building in particular.

At the front of the group was a tall woman dressed rather well with an air of importance Genichi knew was the teacher. Behind her were three males and one girl, with one of the guys wearing a hood, so Genichi wasn't able to get a good look at him.

Not that he needed to anyway. While he hadn't watched much of this still rather new Arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series, Genichi had watched enough to know what part of the series he know found himself in.

And so which is why, the raven-haired teen discreetly followed the group from the Leo Dueling School, also known as LDS for short as they made their way into the You Show Duel School. Genichi knew how the events would transpire, and he had a determination to have a way to make a perfect debut in the anime he now found himself in.

Why wasn't Genichi freaking out by now? Simple. He had watched many other anime series and played quite a few video games in the past, so he had gained a level-headed personality that was quite flexible and easy to adapt to any situation no matter how out of the ordinary it may be.

Plus, being sucked into an anime world was just another normal day in the mind of the modern anime fan that Genichi was.

And so, Genichi watched on from a distance in the shadows as the main characters of YSDS take on the three members of LDS. Yuya Sakaki won his Duel against Hokuto Shijima, the Xyz Specialist. Yuzu Hiragi however, lost hers with the female Fusion user: Masumi Kotsu. Whereas, the last match was a draw between You Shou's Gongenzaka and Leo's Synchro spammer, Yaiba Todo.

This outcome made LDS's chairwoman, Himika Akaba quite unhappy. Being the sore loser (as Genichi saw her as), she demanded another match to even the score despite the fact the original promise was LDS would leave YSDS alone if LDS was unable to win, which required 2 out 3 wins, which LDS did not get. It was then Genichi chose to make his entrance.

"Enter overtime, my ass. You're just a sore loser." Genichi said as he walked up to the now stunned group as he made his inner thoughts known to others on the viewing balcony of the Dueling Room.

"That's right, you just came up with that!" YSDS's Principal, Shuzo Hiragi, said over the intercom. "I don't know who you are kid, but you willing to handle this?" he asked to Genichi.

Said teen smirked as he faced the LDS group. "Yup, and I'd like to face..." Genichi paused as he raised his hand to point at who he knew was Reiji Akaba, Himaka's son. "...you." he finished with his smirk still intact.

Himika turned to Genichi with a look that either said she was uninterested or intrigued, he couldn't tell which. "I see you are ready to fight, but who are you? You do not seem to be a member of You Shou Duel School." Her statement wasn't a question.

Genichi's smirk didn't waver as he instinctly moved his right hand into his shorts' pocket and pulled out a small bundle of papers which he unfolded and showed to the LDS chairwoman and everyone else to see.

"I'm transferring into YSDS today. And as their newest representative, I will settle this 'score' as you call it if it means shutting you up." Genichi said and took great pleasure in seeing the scowl on Himika's face grow even more than from earlier.

Yuya chose this time to step forward. "We're glad to have someone defending our school, especially a newcomer, but who are you?" he asked.

The raven-haired teen smiled politely at the series' hero and straightened himself up and faced everyone at once for his speech.

"I'm Genichi Mizuhara, the newest student of the You Show Duel School. And the Duelist who's gonna kick LDS's ass outta here!" he proclaimed proudly as he readied the Duel Disc on his left arm he just noticed was there along with his Deck as he faced Reiji. "Shall we dance?"

 **VVV**  
 **VVV==========VVV**  
 **VVV**

End of Chapter 01

 _ **Author's Note, Apologies & Disclaimer:**_  
For those who wish or are hoping to read the next installment of my KHAM: TotFH series, I apologize because that series will be on hold for a few months due to issues I can't really go into.

As for this story, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. There's the Disclaimer.

Though, I will being using some other materials that will be using a fanmade Deck. For those who read my Dueling Preview, you may recognize the fanmade cards when they are mentioned/used.

Please review! Getting feedback lets me know what I may need to add, take out, or alter to make this more interesting!

See ya and hope you guys under 30 are doing well in class!


	2. DDD Part 1

**Please leave a Review once you'r done! :)**

 **Chapter 02: Different Dimension Demon Lord**

 _'Why in the world did I did I end up in this mess again? Oh yeah, I was so excited to experience my first real holographic Duel that I lost all sense of common sense.'_ Genichi Mizuhara, a young man who had once been in reality was now found himself in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime world, thought to himself with a bit of uneasiness as he stared off with Reiji Akaba, his mother, and the three Leo Dueling School students.

Normally, any normal person would feel home sick, panicked, horrified, or some combination of the latter in situations like the one Genichi had been in for the last hour or so. But the idea of experiencing his first holo Duel overrode such thoughts and suppressed them into the deepest part of his mind to ponder on later.

He had found the basis for the Action Duel to be quite cool, almost as cool as the Riding Duels from 5D's. And from what he could tell, you were only allowed to grab and hold just one Action Spell Card in your hand at any given time.

Ending his inner monologue, Genichi continued his stare off with Reiji Akaba whilst his mother and chairwoman of LDS, Himika Akaba, seemed to giving him a death glare that Genichi easily ignored. Living a hard life in reality hardens oneself and makes one quite immune to negativity.

"So, Reiji-san, shall we settle the score?" Genichi asked as his 'opponent' simply gazed back at him with calculative eyes.

Around them, the many kids and fellow Duelists of You Shou seemed to be having one-way conversations to no one in particular as they tried to figure out what was going on.

It was Gongenzaka who broke the ice and made the flow on conversation fall back into place. "If only... If only I had managed to win, we wouldn't be in this mess and the pressure of who wins wouldn't be on anyone's shoulders..."

Sora, a younger boy than Yuya but older than the three children there spoke up. "Really, both Yuya and this new guy Genichi don't seem to be under much pressure to me." When the kids asked why, he continued. "It feels more like they'r rarin' and ready to go war, doesn't it?"

In a way, it was true. While Reiji's eyes moved back and forth from Genichi to Yuya, His expression never changed and was as stern as ever from the moment he had appeared. Genichi's own expression was a blank mask as he calmly stared off at Reiji. Yuya's was hard to tell with his goggles over his eyes.

Genichi then stepped forward. "This is the true final match of this bout. Each school has 1 win, 1 loss, and 1 draw. To even things out, since Reiji-san here is a new player in this bout, it would be unfair for Yuya-san to Duel since you've already seen his Deck and how he plays. So I'll step in and Duel Reiji-san to even out the playing field." he offered to Chairwoman Himika. He figured this sore loser of a Chairwoman would be stubborn, but as he was now documented as a student as You Shou Dueling School, there wasn't much that the woman could protest.

As the kids of YSDS began to cheer for Yuya in support for him and/or their new 'Oniichan', they were interrupted.

"I do wonder about all this..." Chairwoman Himika began to say in her drawlingly superior voice that made Genichi want to slug her. "You kids have no clue as to how strong my Reiji-san is."

Principal Shuzo of YSDS started at hearing their new challenger's name as something clicked in his memory. _'I know I've seen that boy somewhere...'_ he thought to himself.

"If that's how you truly feel, then you wouldn't feel afraid of accepting my challenge. Not like you have anything to lose." Genichi said as he sent a small annoyed glare at the offending woman before glancing back at Reiji.

"I think that's enough of the cheering squad." was Reiji first reply. "I want everyone here to remain silent and watch. My Duel that is."

At this time, Principal Shuzo found a certain data file of Reiji Akaba online and was examing it as quickly as he could.

Back to the stare off, Reiji made his choice.

"I accept your challenge, Genichi Mizuhara."

Gasps were heard from both parties involved.

"You can't be serious, Reiji-san! He's just enrolled here and hasn't gone through the proper channels and..."

She was cut off.

"And what, lady? You're the ones who started all this by barging in here and demanding we of You Shou owed you. This is the fight you picked, so we get to set the conditions of how this is done. Plus, your Duelist has made his decision. Are you going to dishonor him by trying to change his mind?" Genichi said with a smug smirk.

Chairwoamn Himika just huffed like a child and turned away. "Do as you wish."

"Oh I will." Genichi then turned to face Yuya, who had now removed his goggles from his eyes and was giving him his own inspecting once-over as Reiji moved on to the arena. "You don't mind that I took your spot, with the fate of the School on the line and all..."

His apology was cut off as Yuya stepped up and patted him on the back.

"No, you were right. They had seen my Deck already so it probably wouldn't have been a fair Duel. Just promise me this: This school is one for cheerfulness and entertainment. So don't forget to smile!" Yuya said as he smiled as his possible new classmate.

"That's right! Cheerfulness and Entertainment is not just Yuya's motto, but our School's as well!" Yuzu said as she smiled at Genichi as well.

Genichi smiled sincerely at them with a hint of a grin forming. "You got it! I'll show you all the greatest Duel worthy of the greatest smiles!" With that, Genichi made his way to the Dueling arena on the opposite side where Reiji was already waiting for him.

"Yahoo!" the kids of YSDS cheered happily as he readies himself, taking note of how the Duel Disc gauntlet on his left arm looked. Knowledge of how to use it flowed into his mind as he felt confident about all this. His smile from earlier never wavered.

"Hmph, but just how long will those smiles stay intact, I wonder." Chairwoman Himika sneered aloud.

"Would you just shut up already, you old lady?! It's hard to concentrate with your constant babbling." Before Himika could give an angry retort, Genichi cut her off. "Blah, blah, blah. Don't know and don't care. Just shut up and let us real Duelists finish your childish squabbles."

As Himika huffed away, Genichi turned his attention to Reiji. "Which Action Field would you like?" he asked more politely.

"You're free to pick." was his simply reply.

Genichi nodded in understanding, but made a hand gesture up to where Principal Shuzo was in the Action Duel control room instead.

 _'Genichi-san is leaving the decision up to me? Not again... But, if this boy is really Reiji Akaba, from all the articles I read, his opponent is a Duelist with the qualifications of a pro. Even if it's cowardly, if it's for my students and it's to protect the Duel School, I'll have to pick the Field best suited for Genichi-kun...'_

Principal Shuzo's thoughts trailed off as he looked down at his newest student and took in what he saw physically and remembered how Genichi acted as he thought of an Action Field that would fit him. Taking note of some of the cards registered into Genichi's Duel Disc, he made his choice.

"Show them the greatest entertainment on the greatest state, Genichi-san! Action Field On! The Field Spell: _Anime Convention Hall_ , activate!"

All around Genichi and Reiji, the once bare walls of the Dueling arena seemed to expand to reveal the insides of a tall convention hall that was decorated with posters, flyers, and banners of dozens upon dozens of famous anime such Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, Pokemon, and many others Genici recognized. The floor was soon covered by dozens of wide tables that had random goods on display around them. In addition, just for additional effect Genichi assumed, there were several floating platforms moving around the large hall above the floor.

"That's as much as I'm able to do. The rest is up to you now, Genichi-san. Don't let us down." Principal Shuzo said as he listened to his daughter and friends admire the Action Field he had picked.

"Thanks, Principal!" Genichi said with a wide grin. "I feel right at home here. If it's entertainment you all want, then I'm more than happy to deliver! Let's go, mad time!" he shouted as he raised his left arm up as he Duel Gauntlet activated and his Duel Disc came out and readied itself for action. Reiji did the same.

Yuzu began the Action Duel chant. "These powerful Duelists have gathered together in this arena of battle!"

"They'll kick up dirt alongside their monsters and soar through the air." Tatsuya continued from where Yuzu left off.

"And they'll ride along the Field!" Futoshi cheered.

Ayu picked up form there. "Take a look at the latest advancement of Dueling!"

"Action..." All four of them began to say.

"DUEL!" Both Reiji and Genichi shouted as they set themselves in their respective Dueling poses and drew their starting hands.

 **ACTION DUEL**  
 **Reiji Akaba: 4000 LP (VS) Genichi Mizuhara: 4000 LP**

 _'Sweet! I'm actually doing this, I always wanted to Duel with holograms on a Duel Disc! This is gonna be awesome!'_ Genichi thought as information he originally didn't know about how to use his Duel Disc flowed through his mind as he readied himself for the Action Duel.

Aloud he said, "Thanks for letting me set the Action Field. You take Turn One." Genichi said to Reiji with a slight friendly smile.

This caused Reiji to raise a brow so slightly Genichi almost missed it.

"Oh? You'll give me the first move as _thanks_? Now I see..." Reiji replied, putting emphasis on 'thanks' in such a tone, it wasn't missed by anyone on the Field or up in the balcony. "You're _that_ type of thinker, aren't you?" he asked with another emphasis.

Now it was Genichi's turn to raise a brow. "Eh? Define 'that type' for me."

"Forget it." was Reiji's instant curt reply. "I will humbly accept your offer then. Watashi no turn. I'll activate three Spell Cards from my hand. I'll start with this first. Continuous Spell: _Covenant With the Infernal Gate_ , activate. During each of my Standby Phases, this card inflicts 1000 points of damage to me."

"Come again?" Genichi asked as he again raised his left eyebrow in confusion, wondering if he had heard that wrong.

He hadn't.

"During the Standby Phases of his turns..." Yuzu began with wide eyes.

"He'll inflict 1000 points of damage onto himself?!" Gongenzaka finished with just as much shock as everyone else from You Shou.

Reiji continued on as if no one had spoken. "Also, once per turn, I can select one Level 4 or lower 'DD' monster from my Deck and add it to my hand. So I'll add _DD Cerberus_ to my hand."

Genichi's eyebrow rose again, which seemed to be becoming a habit. _'DD? He uses Different Dimension Deck?'_ he thought to himself with interest. While he had watched a bit of ARC-V, he had only watched parts where he had learned the names of the characters and hadn't paid any attention to the actual Duels, so this was news to him.

"DD?" asked the fa- er, chubby boy, Futoshi, speaking his thoughts for those who didn't know what archetype Reiji was running.

The eldest young kid, Sora, seemed to know. "It stands for 'Different Dimension'. It refers to an alternate reality." he explained to other younger three kids as he continued to suck on his lollipop.

Reiji continued on. "My second Spell is the same. Continuous Spell: _Covenant With the Infernal Gate_ , activate."

Genichi's eyebrow was again cocked upwards. _'Ah, I can see where he is going with this. Clever use of risky cards.'_ he thought as he saw what Reiji was up to with all this.

The others didn't see what he did, only seeing the downsides of Reiji's actions.

"What?!" Gongenzaka exclaimed, "Now at the start of his Standby Phase, he'll..."

"Take 2000 points of damage!" Yuzu finished this time.

Yuya could only stare on in disbelief at what the top LDS student was doing.

Reiji, still ignoring what was being said around him, continued with his turn. "Again like before, I can add one Level 4 or lower 'DD' monster from my Deck to my hand. I will had _DD Lilith_ from my Deck to my hand. And now I'll play my third Continuous Spell: _Covenant With the Swamp King_ , activate. This card also inflicts 1000 points to myself during each of my Standby Phases."

"That's now 3000 points of damage." Yuya gasped. "What's he trying to accomplish by taking such great risks?!"

 _'Hm, what does this one do?'_ Genichi thought silently as he waited to hear the upside of this madness. He was probably the only You Shou person not freaking out at Reiji's so-called crazy strategy.

He soon got his answer. "With _Covenant With the Swamp King_ , once per turn, I can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-type Fusion monster from my Extra Deck without using a Fusion Spell Card."

Sora, for some reason, recoiled at this announcement.

And he wasn't the only one.

"A Fusion Summon without using a Fusion Spell?!" Yuya gasped, apparently not used to hearing such a tactic.

Genichi however, wasn't fazed. _'So, that was his goal this turn. Not bad.'_

"The ones I shall fuse are _'DD Cerberus'_ and _'DD Lilith'_." Reiji said as he raised his two cards up as the cards' holograms appeared behind him as they swirled together into a vortex rainbow of colors and mixed together.

" _Hellhound flashing your vicious fangs! Enchantress seducing being in the dead of night! Amidst the light swirling in the Netherworld, join together, this instant as one thing and give birth to a new King!_ **YUUGOU SHOUKAN!** " From the swirling lights converged into a bright white light as Reiji's monster appeared. "Be born! _DDD Temujin the Raging Inferno King_ in Attack mode!"

 **DDD Temujin the Raging Inferno King [LV6/FIRE/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/2000/1500]**

Genich's eyebrow rose. _'DDD? That's new. What's the third D stand for? And what's with the speech during the Summoning process? It was like the speeches from rD's during Synchro Summons. Don't tell me I'll have to come up with my own catchphrases...'_ he wondered with a bit of exasperation.

Plus for whatever reason Genichi couldn't fathom, the rest of You Shou was in awe of Reiji's move. But his own thoughts were being broadcast for him in a different fashion.

"Amazing..." Yuya whispered.

"So he's a Fusion specialist?" Gongenzaka inquired to no one in particular.

"But why would he take such a risk in summoning that monster?" Yuzu also asked to no specific person.

"It's a 'DDD' monster this time." the small boy, Tatsuya, said.

"Three D's?" A, the young girl, Ayu, asked.

"What does that mean?" Futoshi Chubby-chan asked.

The three kids looked over to the slightly older kid Sora, who was too busy watching the Duel to even acknoweldge them. "Something is completely different." he muttered to himself.

"Eh?" Futoshi asked, but Sora ignored him again.

"Could it be the real thing? But..." Sora's mumbling trailed off as he began thinking with himself.

Meanwhile up in the Action Field control room, Principal Shuzo Hiragi was conducting research into this phenomenon as he rapidly was typing into his interface computer as he looked over Reiji's Dueling profile.

"There's no record of Reiji Akaba using Fusion monsters during any of his past Duels. If he was that overwhelmingly strong without them..." Horror struck Principal Shuzo like a ton of bricks as realization crashed into his thoughts like lightning. "...does that mean he's even stronger now than before?!" He began sweating bullets and paled significantly as he glanced down from the room at his newest student. "Can you win... Genichi?"

At the same time, Himika Akaba was quite smug as she watched her prize student and son pull off what she viewed as top professional Dueling.

"I set two cards face-down on the field. Turn. end." Reiji said as he placed the last two cards in his hand into his Duel Disc. Genichi took notice of this, as did everyone else watching. Reiji then took a relaxed pose as he moved his right hand up to re-position his glasses as he gave off a confident smirk that irritated the You Shou kids.

"Why does he act all high and mighty?!" Ayu demanded in irritation.

"He's all lax and that, even though he's just a fourth-rate substitute player!" Futoshi exclaimed in disbelief.

"Relaxed? He could be." Sora stated, drawing the three younger ones' attention. "The fact he's willingly risking 3000 points of damage makes him seem like he's underestimating Genichi." he observed.

Yuzu looked outraged at this. "That's..."

"Unexcusable!" Gongenzaka roared angrily. "A sportman, no, a Duelist who underestimates his opponents is someone who I wouldn't touch with a six-foot pole!"

"Beat that guy to a pulp!" Tatsuya shouted.

"Yeah, kick his butt!" Ayu cheered.

"Knock 'im down 'til I'm feeling shivers!" Futoshi quipped.

Genichi sweat-dropped from all the encouraging comments and childish antics he was receiving from his younger peers. "Uh, sure." he said after glancing up at the balcony where their audience was before looking back at Reiji. "Not a bad first turn, Reiji-san. But I see where you're going with this."

"Eh?" the You Shou kids said in unified confusion.

A glint of light passed over Reiji's glasses. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Genichi continued wih a smile. "You don't fear taking the 3000 points of damage. You only used those Spells just to reap the benefits of their real effects. And now that you've used them, one of your Set cards is probably going to destroy them before you take any kind of Effect Damage on your next turn."

The faintest glimpse of a smile crossed over Reiji's face. "Well done." he said simply.

Genichi managed to catch this and smiled back. "Guess that's the best of a compliment I'm gonna get out of you. Here goes then! Ore no turn, draw!" he shouted as he dramatically drew his card from his Deck.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Reiji: 4000 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 2**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

 _'Sweet! I've always wanted to do that for real!'_ Genichi mentally gushed as he bathed int the moment as if he was a kid high on sugar. _'But I'll have more chances to do that later, back to the Duel. Let's see here... EH?!'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw what kind of card he had drawn. For that matter, looking at his hand, every card wasn't what he had expected to be there.

In Genichi's hands, were now real-life (as real as an anime can get) versions of the cards he had created back home on his Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker app!

 _'What... but... how?'_ Genichi thought as he glanced down at his fanmade cards.

Reiji seemed to get irritated at Genichi's hesitance. "What's wrong, are you backing down?" he inquired.

Genichi shook his head to clear it as he took another glance at his cards before recognizing which ones they were as a grin made its way onto his face. He decided to think on this phenomenon later on.

"Not a chance. I was just surprised at what cards I drew. I'm gonna match you move for move." Genichi replied. It wasn't quite a lie, but it had a deeper meaning that no one else but him knew of.

Reiji cocked a brow. "Oh? Then come." he said.

Genichi smirked at him. "Don't mind if I do! Magic Card: _Egotistical Move_ , activate! This lets me send 3 'Paladin' monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard."

This proclamation caught Reiji's interest, but he hid it well.

The others were more vocal of their thoughts.

"'Paladin' monsters?" Yuzu pondered as she looked around at her fellow You Shou Duelists, who just as clueless as she was and couldn't offer any one of them an answer.

Principal Shuzo was just as amazed. "Two Duelists using archetypes that are both rare and unheard of. This is getting intense." he muttered to himself from the control room. Down in the observation lobby, Chairwoman Himika couldn't help but silently agree as she began watching the Duel in a new light.

Genichi continued on like Reiji, ignoring their spectators. "I chose to send _'Paladin of Friendship - Akari'_ , _'Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko'_ , and _'Paladin of Reinforcements - Iris'_ from my Deck to the Graveyard. Next, since you control a Fusion Monster, I'm allowed to Special Summon Yuko from my Graveyard in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko [LV7/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2500/1600]**

"I activate _Yuko's_ effect! Once per turn, by discarding a 'Paladin' monster from my hand, I can Special Summon another 'Paladin' monster from my Graveyard. I discard _'Paladin of Needless - Eve'_ from my hand to Special Summon _Iris_ from my Graveyard in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Reinforcements - Iris [LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/0600/1700]**

"I now activate _Eve's_ effect! When she's sent to the Graveyard, I can send another 'Paladin' monster from my Deck to the Gravyard. I choose to send _'Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru'_ from my Deck to the Graveyard. This in turn, activate's _Natsuru's_ effect. Since she was sent to the Graveyard due to the effect of a 'Paladin' card, I can Special Summon her in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru [LV8/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/3000/2600]**

"Now using, _Yuko_ and _Iris_ , by sending them back to my Deck I can perform a Contact Fusion Summon to call forth a Fusion monster from my Extra Deck!" Genichi said as he took the said cards off his Duel Disc and shuffled them back into his Deck.

"Nani?!" was the collective gasp of surprise from those who were watching the Duel, though Reiji only showed slight increase of interest.

Like with Reiji, Genichi raised up his two cards as words seemed to just flow through his mind as he performed the Summoning Ritual and his monsters began swirling together.

" _Mistresses of the dawn, combine thine beauty in a swirl of divinity that transcends time and space. Let those who defile thine presence be destroyed by the powers thy and thee posess. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **YUUGOU SHOUKAN!** " Like with Reiji's summon, Genichi's new monster appeared in a burst of white light. "Descend from the heavens, _Paladin of Slayers - Lina_ in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Slayers - Lina [LV8/DARK/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/2700/2100]**

The manner of Genichi's Fusion Summon left a majority of the spectators speechless.

"A Fusion Summon without a Fusion Spell Card..." Yuya muttered softly in awe.

Or not.

"...that sends the monsters back to the Deck instead of the Graveyard?!" LDS's Xyz Specialist, Hokuto exclaimed in disbelief.

"I've never heard of such a thing!" shouted Yaiba, the Synchro user as he turned to their female comrade. "Have you ever heard or seen such a thing, Masumi?" he inquired.

Said girl merely shook her head in denial. "No, I was never taught of such a Fusion Summoning method such as this. This is all news to me." she admitted meekly.

Himika Akaba narrowed her eyes at Genichi, who by now was smirking at the reactions his audience was giving to his performance. And that irritated her that the tide of battle was shifting out of LDS's control. To Genichi, she really was a sore loser who couldn't take or wasn't used to things not going her way. Spoiled perhaps? Genichi just chalked it up to her being a rich snob. Plain and simple. Forgiven and forgotten. Who cares?

 _'Who is this boy? Why isn't such a Duelist in our elite school?'_ Himika thought to herself as she continued to stare down with narrowed eyes at the Dueling arena. Principal Shuzo on the other hand, was much more positive than his LDS counterpart and was smiling down at his newest student with renewed hope and pride.

"Awesome move, Genichi-niichan!" Ayu cheered.

"Way to play!" Tatsuya said.

"Shivers!" Futoshi added.

Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Yuya, and Sora were much more calm than their younger friends, but cheered nontheless. But the latter of the quartet had his own thoughts.

 _'He can perform Fusion Summons? Is he from Academia? But I've never seen him before. Just who are you, Genichi-san?'_

While he enjoyed listening in on what those watching his Duel were saying, he had to continue his move or risk missing the timing of his cards. "I activate _Iris's_ effect! When she is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, I'm allowed to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' monster from my hand or Deck. So from my hand I Special Summon _Paladin of Courage - Kasumi_ in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Courage - Kasumi [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Tuner/1700/1200]**

"And I activate _Kasumi's_ effect! When she's Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Paladin' card, I can Special Summon another Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' from my hand or Graveyard. From my Graveyard, I Special Summon _Paladin of Friendship - Akari_ in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Friendship - Akari [LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1000/1900]**

"I activate Akari's effect. So for every 'Paladin' monster I control when she's Special Summoned I can draw a card for each one. Since I control _Natsuru_ , _Lina_ , _Kasumi_ , and _Akari_ , I draw four cards from my Deck!"

"He's refreshed his entire hand!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"And he now has four monsters on the field!" Ayu quipped.

"Shivers!" Futoshi exclaimed in glee.

"Fortunately for you, Reiji-san, due to _Iris's_ effect, since she was used as a Material and I activated her effect, the Summoned monster from my Extra Deck is the only monster that can attack this turn. Also, did I happen to mention the secondary effect of the first Spell Card I played?" Genichi said as he grinned at his opponent.

Reiji kept his poker face up as he looked back. "You didn't."

Genichi's grin widened. "Well, I'll tell you now. It also raises the Attack points of all 'Paladin' monsters I control by 1000 until the End Phase!"

 **Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru [ATK: 3000 to 4000]**  
 **Paladin of Slayers - Lina [ATK: 2700 to 3700]**  
 **Paladin of Courage - Kasumi [ATK: 1700 to 2700]**  
 **Paladin of Friendship - Akari [ATK: 1000 to 2000]**

"Nani?!" was the collective response from the three LDS Duelists.

"So... **BATTLE!** _Paladin of Slayers - Lina_ , attack _DDD Temujin the Raging Inferno King_ with Dragon Slave!"

Reiji however, wasn't going to have it."Continuous Trap open: _Covenant of the Valkyries_ , activate."

"Another Covenant?!" Gongenzaka gasped.

"Which means..." Yuzu said in realization.

"...that I receive 1000 points of damage during each of my Standby Phases. Furthermore, all Fiend-type monsters I control gain 1000 Attack points!"

 **DDD Temujin the Raging Inferno King [ATK: 2000 to 3000]**

Reiji jumped up onto a platform and grabbed the card that had appeared there. "Also, Action Card: _High Dive_ , activate. This will give _Temujin_ an additional 1000 Attack points until the End Phase."

 **DDD Temujin the Raging Inferno King [ATK: 3000 to 4000]**

"Now _Temujin_ has enough Attack points to destroy _Lina_!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in shock.

"Oh no!" Yuzu gasped in horror.

Yuya calmed them down. "Don't worry. Genichi's got a plan. Look."

And look they all did. Genichi had also jumped up onto another platform and grabbed his own Action Card just as Temujin's attack was just about to hit Lina and the explosion covered the area in smoke.

 **DDD Temujin the Raging Inferno King [ATK: 4000 to 3000]**

"Alright!" Yaiba cheered.

"Even if he can Fusion Summon like Reiji-san, this Genichi is no match for him." Hokuro declared arrogantly.

The two females of their group remained silent as they watched the smoke clear to reveal...

 _Lina_ unharmed.

To answer everyone's surprise/shock and Reiji's raised brow, Genichi elaborated. "Action Card: _Evasion_. I think that explains everything." he said lazily before getting serious. "And you played a Trap Card of your own. Why did _Temujin's_ Attack points lower?" he inquired.

Reiji gave a rare smile at this. "Hm, so you noticed." he said with a faint chuckle.

Genichi raised a brow. "Something funny I missed?"

"No, not at all. My apologies. You just seem to be a kindhearted fellow." Reiji calmly replied as he adjusted his glasses.

Genichi's brow didn't lower. "Eh? Define 'kindhearted'."

Reiji seemed to ignore this, as his next words were harsher. "However, such kindness has no meaning here on the battlefield!" When Genichi's brow didn't move, he continued. "You know if you end your turn, I will take 4000 points of Effect Damage and yet you are hesitating to do so. That is probably due to your kindness. I wonder just what this will bring you in the future..."

Genichi ignored the jab at his 'kindness' and decided to make a point. "Well, if we're gonna talk about time, how about the past and present? i asked you about that Trap you activated and you refuse to tell me. How rude. But I'll oblige you. Equip Spell: _PalaXyz Charger_ , activate! I equip this onto _Natsuru_ , which will increase her Attack and Defense by 500 points!"

 **Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru [ATK: 4000 to 4500 / DEF: 2600 to 3100]**

"I then set three cards face-down on the field. Turn end. During which, the effects of _Egotistical Move_ wear off and all my 'Paladin' monsters' Attack return to their previous values!"

 **Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru [ATK: 4500 to 3500]**  
 **Paladin of Slayers - Lina [ATK: 3700 to 2700]**  
 **Paladin of Courage - Kasumi [ATK: 2700 to 1700]**  
 **Paladin of Friendship - Akari [ATK: 2000 to 1000]**

"In addition, the effects of you _Covenant_ Cards will kick in, inflicting you with 4000 points of damage." Genichi said calmly as the four Continuous Spells appeared on the field, ready to inflict their effects. But Genichi's face grew a smirk. "But I'm sure such a matter is pretty trivial to you at this point."

Reiji's own face grew its own smirk that mirrored Genichi's. "Indeed. As you said, _Covenants_ are such trivial things."

With those words, Reiji's four _Covenant_ Continuous Cards disappeared from the field in flashes of light, startling everyone but the two Duelists on the field.

"After Temujin had finished its attack and you played Evasion, I had activated my Trap Card: _Lease Laundering_. This card negated the effects of all my _Covenant_ Cards and destroys them during the End Phase. And for each card that was destroyed, I get to draw a card from my Deck!" Reiji finished as he drew four cards from his Deck.

"Hm, they seem to be even so far." Principal Shuzo thought aloud to himself, but was still heard by the others. After observing the field situation, that seemed to be the case.

"Alright, now this is how it should be!" Yuya cheered from his place on the balcony. "A Duel shouldn't end in such a way, but should be enjoyed by everyone! Genichi, show them how to win with Entertainment Dueling carried on by my dad!"

It was then that they cheers and pep talks were interrupted.

"How Yusho Sakaki Dueled, correct?" Reiji inquired, his gaze now looking upward and locked onto Yuya who was surprised by the stated question.

"Do you... Do you know of my father?" Yuya asked, a bit hopeful.

Reiji's reply was rudely interrupted by Yaiba.

"Heck, everyone does! Your father is a freaking celebrity." He said with an arrogant smirk. "As the former champion who ran away..."

If Yaiba had wanted to say more, Reiji cut him off this time before Yuya could give an angry retort.

"Shut up!" he roared at his fellow LDS Duelists, causing the two makes to cringe in fear and Masumi calling them 'idiots' under her breath.

Reiji turned his attention back to Yuya. "Excuse them. Of course I know of your father, as one of the pioneers who helped build the foundations for the current golden age of Action Duels, I sincerely respect him. Today, showed me the kind of Dueling you inherited from your father."

His attention returned to Genichi. "And you as well. Since I've seen the inheritance both of you have shown me, then it would be best if I also showed it to you in all seriousness."

This declaration made Genichi smile. "Bring it on." he replied simply.

Yuya was more panicked for his new classmate. "Seriousness... Then up 'til now he wasn't..." he gasped in realization as the others also realized what was going to happen next.

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Reiji said as he ignored their audience now.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Reiji: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 3 / Set: 3**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

"I summon the Level 3 Tuner monster: _DD Night Howling_ in Attack mode!"

 **DD Night Howling [LV3/DARK/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/300/600]**

Genichi smiled. "Going for a Synchro I see." he stated calmly, much to the shock of the other You Shou occupants.

Chairwoman Himika was now smiling again. "And now it begins."

Reiji moved on. "When Night Howling is Summoned successfully, I can select one Level 4 or lower 'DD' monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it with zero Attack points. I choose to revive _DD Lilith_ in Attack mode!"

 **DD Lilith [LV4/DARK/Fiend/Effect/0/2100]**

"I'm now Tuning Level 4 _'DD Lilith'_ with Level 3 _'DD Night Howling'_!" Reiji said on command as Night Howling turned into three Level Rings that Lilith flew into as it soon become four Level Stars inside the three rings.

" _How that cuts through the darkness, become the first cry of the New King who obtained the speed of the gale itself!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** " With this, I beam of light shot through the Level Rings and consumed the stars, completing the Summon. "Be born! Level 7: _DDD Alexander the King of Gales_ in Attack mode!"

 **DDD Alexander the King of Gales [LV7/DARK/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/2500/2000]**

"A Synchro monster?!" Yuya breathed out in a gasp as the rest of You Shou watched on with baited breath. "He uses more than just Fusions..."

Genichi didn't seemed fazed by this. "Not bad, but there's more to it, right?" he said with a cheerful smile that the others found out of place.

Reiji nodded. "I activate _Temujin the Raging Inferno King's_ effect! When a 'DDD' card other than itself is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 'DD' monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn again, _DD Lilith_ in Attack mode!"

 **DD Lilith [LV4/DARK/Fiend/Effect/100/2100]**

"And then, I activate _DDD Alexander the King of Gales'_ effect! When a 'DD' monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one 'DD' monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn, _DD Cerberus_ in Attack mode!"

 **DD Cerberus [LV4/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/1800/600/PS: 6]**

Genichi saw the special card template of _DD Cerberus_ and his eyes slightly widened. _'A Pendulum card!'_ he thought, but seeing what Level _Lilith_ and _Cerberus_ were, he knew what Reiji was up to next.

"I now Overlay my Level 4 _'DD Lilith'_ and _'DD Cerberus'_!" Reiji said as the two monsters became twin dark blue balls of energy that then flew upwards into a spiraling vortex of energy in the sky that exploded when the two monsters entered it.

"What did he say?!" Yuya gasped in shock, as did the rest of You Shou. Seriously, Genichi really wondered why seeing a person using all three types of main Summons was so surprising.

After all, he was going to do the same soon...

" _With these two mosnters I build the Overlay Network! In order to reign over the entire world, descend now and take what is yours!_ **EKUSIIZU SHOUKAN!** " From where the vortex was a new monster floated down to the arena. "Be born! Rank 4: _DDD Caesar the King of Surging Waves_ in Attack mode!"

 **DDD Caesar the King of Surging Waves [RK4/DARK/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/2400/1200/OU: 2]**

Yuya and the rest of You Shou stared on in awe as the new monster descended, but Sora seemed to be intrigued by the Summoned monster more than the others were. Chairwoman Himika's confident smirk never left her face.

"So he's able to use all three major Summoning methods." Principal Shuzo said as he watched on. "That's Reiji Akaba through and through."

Reiji took this time to explain something.

"DDD, it stands for: _Different Dimension Demon_. I've prepared a large taste for the power of the kings who rule the Different Dimensions."

Genichi on the other hand, wasn't as bothered as the others were.

"Different Dimension Demon, huh?" he said in a calm voice, smiling at his opponent despite what those of You Shou thought was a tight pinch. "I guess that would make you the Different Dimension Demon Lord since your monsters are the Kings. But my Paladins, did you notice something specific about them?" he asked.

Reiji raised a brow and adjusted his glasses but remained silent. His expression said for him to go on, so Genichi did.

"All my mosnters are female. So if you're a Lord and they're Kings, then i guess I'm the Prince saving Princesses, Ladies, and Queens in distress. You may be ahead right now, but I'm about to change all the rules!"

"And how will you do that?" Reiji inquired, just as calm as Genichi, but just as excited and interested internally.

Genichi smirked at him. "You're about to find out! Trap Card open:..."

 **OOO**  
 **OOO==========OOO**  
 **OOO**

End of Chapter 02

 _ **Author's Note & Disclaimer:**_  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought it was for the best. I don't want these Chapters to be too long because of the Duels. Plus, the original Episode 12 ended there, so I thought I would end there too. I do not claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or any of its cards and characters.

The fanmade 'Paladin' Deck though, I have made in a Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker app on my iPad. Here's breakdown of each one mentioned this Chapter:

Egotistical Move  
Spell [Normal]  
Select 3 'Paladin' monsters from your Deck; Send them to the Graveyard. All face-up 'Paladin' monsters you control gain 1000 Attack points until the End Phase of the turn this card was activated.

Paladin of Friendship - Akari (based on Akari Fujisaki from _'Hikaru no Go'_ )  
Level 4 [LIGHT]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1900  
When this card is Special Summoned due to the effect of a 'Paladin' card: Draw a card from your Deck for every face-up 'Paladin' monster you control. If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon: The Summoned monster gains 500 Attack points until the End Phase of the turn it was Summoned.

Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko (based on Yuko Ichihara from _'xxxHolic'_ )  
Level 7 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1600  
If your opponent controls a face-up Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can discard 1 'Paladin' monster from your hand; Special Summon a different 'Paladin' monster from your Graveyard. If this card is Advance Summoned: Banish all Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls and inflict 300 points of damage for each one.

Paladin of Reinforcements - Iris (based on Iris from _'_ _Megaman X4'_ )  
Level 4 [DARK]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 600 / DEF: 1700  
If this card is used to for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' monster from your hand or Deck. If a face-up 'Paladin' card(s) you control would be removed from your side of the field: Banish this card from your Graveyard; the card(s) removal is negated.

Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru (based on Natsuru Senou from _'Kampfer'_ )  
Level 8 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2600  
?

Paladin of Slayers - Lina (based on Lina Inverse from _'Slayers'_ series)  
Level 8 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2100  
1 Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' + 1 Level 5 or higher 'Paladin'  
?

Paladin of Courage - Kasumi (based on Kasumi (Misty) from _'Pocket Monsters'_ ( _Pokemon_ ) )  
Level 4 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1200  
When this card is Special Summoned due to the effect of a 'Paladin' card: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' monster from your hand or Graveyard. If this card attacks an opponent's monste with less ATK than this card: That monster is instantly destroyed and your opponent is inflicted with Advanced Piercing Damage.

PalaXyz Charger  
Spell [Equip]  
You can only equip this card to a face-up 'Paladin' monster you control. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF. If the equipped monster were to be used for an Xyz Summon: This Equip Spell can be used as another Xyz Material with the same Name, Level/Rank, Attribute, Type, ATK, and DEF as the equipped monster.

Emergency Council  
Trap [Normal]  
You can only activate this card on a turn your opponent has Special Summoned two or more monsters from his/her Extra Deck. Then depending on what monster(s) your opponent currently controls, you can Special Summon the same kinds of monsters from your own Extra Deck, given you currently control the required Material monsters on your side of the field.

 **That's all for this week! I'll try to post the next chapter by next week's Monday.  
** **Please write a review. I wish to know what you guys think.**


	3. DDD Part 2

**5 Reviews so far, Yay! :)  
Please read and continue to review!  
Thank you all for your support thus far. Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 03: Battle of the Major and New Summons**

 _'Oh boy... This is quite the situation I've gotten myself into.'_ Genichi thought to himself as he stared off againt his Dueling opponent, Reiji Akaba, and his three monsters that were more than just a bit intimidating.

The 'situation', as Genichi called it, was like like this:

 **\- - - - - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Reiji: 4000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 3 / Set: 3**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

Said three opposing monsters were:

 **DDD Temujin the Raging Inferno King [LV6/FIRE/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/2000/1500]**  
 **DDD Alexander the King of Gales [LV7/DARK/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/2500/2000]**  
 **DDD Caesar the King of Surging Waves [RK4/DARK/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/Effect/2400/1200/OU:2]**

Whereas Genichi's own monsters were:

 **Paladin of Slayers - Lina [LV8/DARK/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/2700/2100]**  
 **Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru [LV8/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/3500/3100]**  
 **Paladin of Courage - Kasumi [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Tuner/1700/1200]**  
 **Paladin of Friendship - Akari [LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1000/1900]**

Plus, _Natsuru_ was some extra points due to Genichi's Equip Spell: _PalaXyz Charger_ , which gave her 500 Attack and Defense points.

Now, if it had been Yuya Sakaki who had been Dueling Reiji, Genichi was certain the said anime hero would have been trembling in fear at this point, considering that's what most anime characters usually did at this time. But since Genichi was used to being in such situations in the Duels back home, this was nothing. Although those large monster holograms did add to the scary effect a bit he admitted silently.

Now, Reiji seemed ready to enter the Battle Phase of his turn, but Genichi had some things to report.

"Unfortunately for me, now that you control at least two Level 6 or higher monsters, _Natsuru's_ effect works against her, lowering her ATK points by 300 for each monster you control."

 **Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru [ATK: 3500 to 2600]**

Reiji adjusted his glasses with a slight smile. "Battle. _Temujin the Raging Inferno King_ , attack _Paladin of Friendship - Akari_!"

As his monster approached, Genichi called out to him, "You may be ahead right now, but I'm about to change all the rules!"

"And how will you do that?" Reiji inquired, just as calm as Genichi was, but just as excited and interested internally.

Genichi gave Reiji a confident smirk. "You're about to find out! Trap Card, open: _Emergency Council_ , activate! This card can only be activated on a turn that my opponent has Special Summoned two or more monsters from their Extra Deck. Then, depending of what type of monsters you control, I can now Special Summon those types of monsters from my Extra Deck as well so long as I currently control the required Material monsters on my field!"

"Say what?!" Masumi, Yaiba, and Hokuto exclaimed in simultaneous shock. Those from You Shou were just as surprised, whereas the Akaba family just stared on impassively.

Genichi continued on as though he hadn't heard them. "First, since you control a Synchro monster, I'm tuning my Level 4 _'Paladin of Friendship - Akari'_ with Level 4 _'Paladin of Courage - Kasumi'_!" At his command, _Kasumi_ flew into the air and became four Level Rings whereas _Akari_ became transparent as she flew into said Rings and became four Level Stars.

" _Droplets of blue water freeze into a new age and reveal the secrets of the ancients whose knowledge has been treasured throughout history. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** " At this point, a beam of light shot through the Rings completing the Summoning as a monster appeared from the beam. "Envoy of the heart! Level 8: _Paladin of Atlantis - Nadia_ in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Atlantis - Nadia [LV8/LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2800/2200]**

"Sugoi..." the three children: Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi all whispered.

"So, Genichi-san can Synchro Summon as well..." Principal Shuzo muttered to himself, quite impressed.

Genichi wasn't done. "Next, I should tell you the additional effect of my Equip Spell: _PalaXyz Charger_ that is equipped to _Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru_. If I were to use _Natsuru_ for an Xyz Summon, PalaXyz Charger counts as another Xyz Material with the same Name, Level/Rank, Attribute, Type, Attack, and Defense points as _Natsuru_!"

Yuzu figured out what the raven-haired teen's plan was first. "Is he...?"

"So second, since you control an Xyz Monster, I use _Emergency Council's_ effect to Overlay my two Level 8  ' _Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru'_!"

"No way!" Hokuto yelled out in disbelief as the two cards became glowing orbs of orange-yellow energy that flew upward into a spiraling vortex that exploded as soon as the two monsters entered it.

" _Spirits of the fayth materialize into a new form as the one whom seeks to restore balance calls for your aid in this darkest hour. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** " His third monster descended from the vortex. "Reveal yourself! Rank 8: _Paladin of Dreams - Yuna_ in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Dreams - Yuna [RK8/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2900/2600/OU:2]**

Reiji adjusted his glasses once again in thought before making a decision. "I set a card face-down. Turn end."

It was at this time that Genichi started hearing things, or rather, voices.

"Alright! I'm ready to kick some serious butt!"

"Calm down, Lina, we haven't been told to attack yet."

"Whatever, Nadia, lemme at 'em!"

"It is still good to finally be Summoned, regardless."

"See, Nadia? Yuna knows what I'm talking about!"

"I give up..."

Genichi's eyes widened as he glanced at his three Extra Deck monsters, whom were conversing right in front of him as if they were real. He knew the Action Field made monsters physically real, but to hold a conversation?

He took a quick glance around at those watching and Reiji, but none of them seemed to have noticed the short conversation, or ongoing one for that matter, at all. So taking his experience from the other Yu-Gi-Oh! anime into consideration, that left him with one answer. _'Duel Spirits!'_

"Awesome, so this is how high-ranking Duelists are like when they're serious." Yuya said aloud as he watched the exchange down below, oblivious to what had just occurred with his possible new friend.

"And neither of them had dealt any Damage to the other yet." Gongenzaka added.

The kids however, were having a different conversation.

"If Genichi-niichan could summon those monsters, why didn't he do it when it was still his turn. Didn't waste a card by Summoning them now?" Ayu asked to her fellow junior Duelists.

Tatsuya looked thoughtful. "Maybe he felt the timing wasn't right?"

"i dunno, but I'm getting shivers!" Futoshi cheered.

Sora sighed. Being the most experienced of the four kids he was usually the one who taught his even younger juniors the more advanced ways of Dueling.

"Tatsuya has the right idea. Genichi waited to Summon his monsters so he could see what his opponent was going to do first. That way, Genichi could counter whatever Reiji Summoned out without risk of having selected the wrong monsters for the situation." he explained to the three younger kids who 'Ah'ed' in understanding.

"To be honest, I am impressed you can used all three major Summoning types. The ability to do so is quite rare." Reiji commented over to Genichi.

Said teen cocked an eyebrow. "And why's that?" he asked. _'Not like it's that hard back home.'_ he added mentally.

"Because most Duelists' Decks specialize in a certain area and therefore mainly rely on only one of three Summoning Methods of Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz." Reiji explained as calmly as ever. "A Deck style that can utulize two of them is not uncommon but not seen too often. But one such as ours is almost never seen."

A gleam passes over Reiji's glasses that gave Genichi a slight chill. "But you can use all three Methods like me. You possess an ability not many posses. Show me your strength, the power of the Princesses, Ladies, and Queens you speak of!"

"If that's the way you want it, then fine!" Genichi said as he placed his right hand on his Deck. "Ore no turn, draw!"

 **\- - - - - - - - - - Turn 04: - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Reiji: 4000 LP / Hand: 3 / Set: 1**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 2**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

Genichi wasted no time in immediately entering his Battle Phase and declaring an attack or three. "BATTLE! _Paladin of Slayers - Lina_ , attack _Temujin the Raging Inferno King_! Dragon Slave!"

 **[Reiji LP: 4000 to 3300]  
[DDD CtKoSW OU: 2 to 1]**

Genichi didn't notice that something more had just happened and went on. "Next, _Paladin of Atlantis - Nadia_ , attack _Alexander the King of Gales_! Blue Water Flash!"

 **[Reiji LP: 3300 to 3000]**

It was then that Genichi spotted an Action Card appear on one of the higher platforms of the Anime Convention Hall Field. As he jumped upward to towards it, he decided to put his trust in his monster companions and called down to his monster, "Gimme a boost, Lina!"

"You got! Raywing!" Lina said as she conjured a transparent orb of light that she shot towards her Duelist, propelling upwards enough that he reached the platform he had been aiming for and grabbed the Action Card, storing it in his hand for later.

Again, no one seemed to notice the interaction between monster and Duelist, so Genichi moved on.

"Finally, _Paladin of Dreams - Yuna_ , attack _Caesar the King of Surging Waves_! Celestial Spiral!"

 **[Reiji LP: 3000 to 2500]**

Genichi's three monsters floated up to the platform he was on and smiled at him. "Good work, girls." he complimented.

"It was nothing." Lina boasted.

"Glad to help." Nadia said.

"It was our pleasure." Yuna added.

Genichi smile grew a little as he took in the gratitude of his monsters while those of You Shou were cheering for his success. The cheers were short-lived though.

As the smoke from the attacks cleared up, Reiji's three monsters were shown to have somehow reappeared on the field, much to the shock of those from You Shou.

"What the-, Why are they still there?" Genichi blankly asked, amending his beginning statement upon remembering there were kids around.

"I activated _Caesar the King of Surging Waves'_ effect. By using an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon as many monsters that were destroyed by battle during this turn's Battle Phase as i could possible."

"I see, so that's why all your monsters are back." Genichi commented with slight frustration. He was surprised and a bit annoyed true, but was frankly quite used to these things happening after watching over four generations of Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes. "But I'm guessing that such an effect comes with a downside."

"Indeed." Reiji confirmed with a nod. "This beneficial effect comes with a great risk. During my next Standby Phase, If a monster Special Summoned by this effect is present on my field, I'll take 1000 points of damage for each of them."

Genichi raised his brow. "So you'll take 3000 points of damage?" he deadpanned before remembering that Reiji still had a set card. "Ah jeeze, not again..." he groaned out upon realizing what his opponent had planned.

Reiji smiled somewhat at Genichi's antics. "As you most likely suspect, again, my face-down card will ensure that I do not face such a scenario. Trap Card open: _DDD Resource Management_ , activate! Using this card, I return all 'DDD' currently on my field to my Deck. I can then add two 'DD' monsters from my Deck to my hand."

Sora seemed to take delight in scolding the younger kids for thinking the match was over. "See, now that the monster's aren't there, he won't take any damage debt next turn."

Futoshi was still lost though. "He brought his monsters back just to send them away again?"

"He was talking about benefits coming with equal risks before, but where's the benefit in this?" Ayu inquired to her fellow students.

"I guess he DID increase his hand by two cards." Tatsuya shrugged.

Sora narrowed his eyes in thought as he watched the Duel intensely. "Those two cards..."

"Way to go, Genichi! Now you just got to give him an Entertainment Duel that only those of You Shou can give!" Yuzu cheered. Yuya nodded in agreed approval, but Gongenzaka seemed worried about something.

Genichi silently and mentally agreed with Gongenzaka and Sora. Those two cards that Reiji had just added to his hand must have been crucial cards if he had chosen to play out this Duel in the manner it had proceeded up til now.

But for now, Genichi was content with how his field was at the moment, so he said the following. "Turn end. Quite the impressive, everything you've done so far isn't what I had in mind when I challenged you." His face then broke into a wide grin. "This is fun! Show what else you got!"

"You yourself are quite splendid as well. To have defeated my three Kings of different Summoning Methods. Not only that, you managed to destroy them with each of three Summons of your own." A gleam then flashed over his glasses. "Now let's see if you can handle it when I take this to the next level!"

Genichi's eyes widened. "What are you...?"

He was ignored. "Watashi no turn, draw!" Reiji roared as light seemed to reflect around him as he drew, as if his next move was going to be epic as a side effect. It was.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - Turn 05: - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Reiji: 2500 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 2**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

"I'll use the Scale One _'DD Magical Sage Galilei'_ as well as the Scale Ten _'DD Magical Sage Kepler'_..." Reiji began as he held up the two cards he had just added to his hand out for all to see.

"What did he say?!" Yuya gasped, along with the shock from the rest of You Shou.

"...to set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji finished as he placed both cards on the opposite ends of his Duel Disc, cauing the word 'PENDULUM' to appear in the middle of his Disc from one card to the other.

 _'Here it comes. So that's how it's done.'_ Genichi thought as he watched with rapt attention as to how the elusive Summoning method of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series was performed.

Two monsters appeared on either side of Reiji in thin tubes of blue translulent light as they ascended until they reached a portal of sorts at the top that glowed as the two monsters on either side of the portal reached it.

"I can now Summon monsters between Levels 2 to 8 at the same time!" Reiji exclaimed as his monsters did their thing.

"Those... those are Pendulum monsters!" Gongenzaka stuttered out.

"No way!" Yuzu and Sora shouted.

Genichi just looked on calmly. ' _I expected as much. Damn it, why do I always end up in situations like this in both video games AND real life? If you can count this as real life anyhow._ ' he thought to himself as a case of deja vu came over him.

" _O Grand Power swaying my soul itself, become new Light inside me and purge out the Darkness dwelling within!_ **PENDYURAMU SHOUKAN!** Be born my monsters!" Reiji roared as three lights descended from the Pendulum Portal to the field.

What three monsters that had appeared in purple light had all of You Shou frozen in shock, horror, surprise, and probably other emotions that Genichi couldn't tell. He himself just had one thought.

 _'Well crap...'_

"The three Transcendental Deities that dominate over all Kings. _DDD Armageddon the Great King of Death_!"

 **DDD Hell Armageddon the Great King of Death (x3) [LV8/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/3000/1000/PS:4]**

"Three monsters with 3000 Attack points?!" Futoshi gasped out in horror upon seeing the monstrous giants looming over Genichi and his three Paladins. He wasn't the only one from You Shou looking on in horror, Yuya the most affected by this turn of events.

Reiji ignored their audience and immediately entered his Battle Phase. "Go, BATTLE! _Hell Armageddon_ 1, attack _Paladin of Dreams - Yuna_!"

Seeing the attack being prepped, Genichi hopped over to a nearby platform and readied his set card for activation. "Trap Card open: _Paladin Reflection_ , activate. I can activate this card when you declare an attack while both players each control two or more monsters. Since that's the case, my Trap can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!"

"Due to _Hell Armageddon's_ effects, they cannot be destroyed by Spell or Trap cards that do not target them, so your Trap is useless!"

 _'Well crap.'_ Genichi thought again as his Trap was neutralized and simply disappeared due to not being able to do anything.

Reiji moved on. "Continue your attack _Hell Armageddon_. Attack _Paladin of Dreams - Yuna_!" he commanded as his monster unleashed a purple stream of energy that destroyed his target.

"Yuna!" Genichi winced as he felt the shockwave of his destroyed monser.

 **[Genichi LP: 4000 to 3900]**

Reiji didn't hesitate to continue his assault. " _Hell Armageddon_ 2, attack _Paladin of Atlantis - Nadia_!"

"Nadia!" Genichi was slightly blown back this time from the blast of his Synchro being destroyed, but still remained on his feet and on the platfrom he was on.

 **[Genichi LP: 3900 to 3700]**

Yuya had by now snapped out of his shock of Reiji performing a Pendulum Summon and slammed his fist on the observation deck's glass window to get Genichi's attention.

"Get going! Find an Action Card!" the Pendulum user shouted as his newest friend.

Trying to shake off the damage from the latest attack, Genichi quickly nodded up to his fellow You Shou Duelist and hopped off his podium platform and began jumping across the multiple platforms that hovered around the Action Field Hall as he searched for an Action Card.

Reiji wasn't going to have any of that though.

" _Hell Armageddon_ 3, attack _Paladin of Slayers - Lina_!"

 _'Well dammit...'_ Genichi gritted his teeth, having not been able to track down an Action Card. Choosing to stand his ground on a distant platform on the same height as Reiji, the raven-haired teen braced himself as his last monster was destroyed.

 **[Genichi LP: 3700 to 3400]**

"Oh no! All his monsters were destroyed!" Ayu gasped in horror at the sight of her new classmate losing all his monsters in one turn.

"Not good." Tatsuya commented.

"I'm not shivering anymore..." Futoshi grumbled.

Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka were thinking similar lines but were still hoping their new friend could pull something off here to make a comeback despite the seriousness of the situation Genichi was in.

And ignoring Himika Akaba's constant praise of her son was hard enough while trying to encourage Genichi to hang in there. They needn't have bothered though.

As the smoke from the last attack cleared, Genichi was revealed to everyone, with a wide smile on his face and a previously set card now active for all to see.

"Not bad, Reiji-san. But by doing what you just did, you've activated my face-down. Trap Card: _Paladin Evolution_. When two or more 'Paladin' monsters I control are destroyed by battle by my opponent's monster(s) this card lets me send two 'Paladin' monsters in my hand back to my Deck. In exchange I can add two different 'Paladin' monsters from my Deck to my hand."

This move confused many watching the Duel, considering Genichi hadn't altered the number of cards in his hand or the kinds of cards since he had sent two monsters and retrieved two from his Deck.

The only ones who seemed to know what Genichi was up to were of course, Reiji, and Sora whom had a slight inkling as to what his upperclassman was going to do.

Genichi went on."You're good, Reiji. Being able to destroy all my monsters in one turn. And you've let me experience my very first view of how a Pendulum Summon is done firsthand. Now, I'll return the favor if you don't mind!"

As usual, his declarations confused many of those watching, but Reiji's glasses glinted in the light as a slight smile passed his face. "By all means, please do. Turn end."

Genichi smiled back. "Thanks! Let's see if you can confirm if the Pendulum Summons are a power only few can wield! Ore no turn, draw!"

 **\- - - - - - - - - - Turn 06: - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Reiji: 2500 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 0**  
 **Genichi: 3400 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

Genichi looked at his hand and knew what he had to do next as he felt a luring pull that guided his next few actions, as the pendant around Yuya's neck began to glow in a way only he noticed.

This made Yuya stop as only he saw his pendant glow in a way only he knew why and saw Genichi pulling two cards from his hand. "Is he...?" he gasped softly to himself so only Yuzu heard.

"I'm using my Scale One ' _Paladin of Void - Louise_ ' and Scale Nine ' _Paladin of Vesper - Mahoro_ ' to set the Pendulum Scale!" Genichi declared as he swept his two cards on the opposite ends of his Duel Disc causing the word PENDULUM to cover the entire center area of his Disc.

His two monsters appeared on either side of him as they ascended until reaching the swirling vortex that connected the two 'Pendulum tubes' as Genichi called the holo versions of the Pendulum Zones.

"With these two cards in play, I can now call forth monsters from Levels 2 to 8! Sway, my metronome of light and darkness, lead me to the arc of victory! **PENDYURAMU SHOUKAN!** Come on out my friends!" Genichi recited as two beams of light shot downwards from the Pendulum vortex revealing two monsters.

 **Paladin of Reliability - Shiori [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/500/2000]**  
 **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2200/2500/SC:8]**

"So he can Pendulum Summon too?!" Yuzu gasped in amazement.

"Unbelievable..." Gongenzala said in agreement.

"J-Just who is this guy?!" Hokuto wondered.

"He's awesome!" Yaiba cheered enthusiastically.

"Just whose side are you on?!" Masumi demanded as she glared at the Synchro user.

Chairwoman Himika just chose to stare blankly at Genichi. _'He can use Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and now even Pendulum as well? Is he a prodigy we've never seen before? Or is he from another place?'_ she wondered as her thoughts wandered to her wayward husband.

Reiji was thinking similarly to his mother, but in a more positive way, being more impressed than suspicious. For now.

Oblivious to what the Akabas were thinking, Genichi went on with his move. "I now release _Shiori_! And when she's released for the Summoning of a 'Paladin' monster she counts as two Tributes! **ADOBANSU SHOUKAN!** Come on out: _Paladin of Twintails - Souji_ in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Twintails - Souji [LV10/DARK/Warrior/Effect/2600/3000]**

 _'So he's able to perform Advanced Summons along with the others? It seems Genichi's Deck is well balanced and constructed to handle any situation.'_ Reiji pondered to himself as he watched his opponent make his next move.

"I activate _Souji's_ effect! When she's Advance Summoned, I can add an Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand. But since her normal effect also lets me add an Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand, I'll actually be adding two Equip Spells to my hand!" Genichi declared as his Duel Disc pushed out the two cards he wanted from his Deck in which he grabbed them both.

"And now I'll play both cards I just got and add them to _Souji_! Equip Spell: _Paladin Weapon - Blazer Blade_ and Equip Spell: _Paladin Armor - Faller Chain_ , activate! And with _Souji_ now Equipped with _Blazer Blade_ , she gains 500 Attack points for every monster you control, Reiji-san. And since you control three, _Souji_ gains 1500 Attack points!"

 **[Paladin of Twintails - Souji ATK: 2600 to 4100]**

"An Attack power... of 4100?!" many of the spectators cried out in shock.

Genichi just smirked as he sent his thoughts to his newest monsters. 'You two ready to roll?'

Souji was hopping up and down with her new weapon and armor accessories, raring to go. 'Yup! I love twintails!'

'...' Azure-Terra gave no response.

Genichi sweat-dropped at the total opposite reactions of his two monsters. ' _Okay... Tailred is as twintail nuts as she was in the anime and my new monster is the silent type. Oh well._ ' The interaction with his monsters took a few seconds, but only one had passed in reality as he made his move. " **BATTLE!** _Paladin of Twintails - Souji_ , attack _DDD Hell Armageddon the Great King of Death_!"

Fire seemed to envelop _Souji_ as she took off into the air like she was flying and charged at her target on the right with her _Blazer Blade_ at the ready. " **Grand Blazer!** " Both Duelist and Spirit shouted simultaneously as the attack destroyed the 'DDD' monster in a shatter of light.

 **[Reiji LP: 2500 to 1400]**  
 **[Paladin of Twintails - Souji ATK: 4100 to 3600]**

Reiji calmly picked up the card of his destroyed monster and held it up. "When a Pendulum monster is destroyed, it goes to the Extra Deck." he explained as he placed his monster on the top of his Extra Deck.

' _Huh, now that's something I didn't know._ ' Genichi thought as ideas for possible future combos using his new and old cards came to his mind like a surging river.

"I activate the effects of my _Hell Armageddons_!" Reiji countered as his two remaining DDD monsters began to glow which made Genichi think ' _Uh oh..._ ', "When my monster leaves the field, for the remainder of this turn, its Attack points are added onto my remaining monsters' Attack points. _Hell Armageddon_ had 3000 points. Thus my remaining two will gain 3000 points!"

 **[DDD Hell Armageddon the Great King of Death (x2) ATK: 3000 to 6000]**

"Sugoi...(Amazing...)" Ayu breathed out.

"How can there be a monster with 6000 Attack points?!" Tatsuya asked to no one in particular, just as shocked as Ayu. Futoshi could only dumbly nod in agreement.

"And there's two of them." Sora added, more to himself than the others, with an odd smile on his face. "Looks like you're in trouble now, Genichi."

"With this, You Shou Duel School will be..." Gongenzaka couldn't finish his sentence due to how bitter the words were in his mouth.

"No... That's just..." Yuzu wanted to protest, but she couldn't do anything. Yuya could only turn his head away, not wanting to watch the ending.

Their fears were for naught though.

After all, if there was one thing Genichi knew the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series was well-known for, it was this:

The ability to make an epic comeback!

"Not on my watch! I activate _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon's_ effect! If a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum monster activates their effect(s) during the Battle Phase, i can use _Azure-Terra_ to negate all active effects of your monsters until the end of the turn! **Aquamarine Force**!" Genichi countered as his dragon shot off a bluish wave of light that seemed to be neutralizing the DDD monsters' effects.

 **[DDD Hell Armageddon the Great King of Death (x2) ATK: 6000 to 3000]**

"Nani?! (What?!)" Reiji gasped in shock, probably the first time those watching actually saw him surprised by something.

Genichi wasn't done. "And due to _Faller Chain_ , _Souji_ can attack every monster you control one time each during each Battle Phase! Go, attack _Hell Armageddon_ 2!"

"Argh!" Reiji actually had to shield himself from the hologram impact this time.

 **[Reiji LP: 1400 to 800]**  
 **[Paladin of Twintails - Souji ATK: 3600 to 3100]**

"Don't let up! _Souji_ , destroy his last _Hell Armageddon_!"

 **[Reiji LP: 800 to 700]**  
 **[Paladin of Twintails - Souji ATK: 3100 to 2600]**

"And now for the grand finale! _Azure-Terra_ , let's go!" Genichi called out as he leaped off his platform and onto his dragon's head as it reared back preparing to attack.

"Reiji-san!" Chairwoman Himika, along with her three students called out.

"Oh, and just for a last minute point of reference, Azure-Terra gains 100 Attack points for every 'Paladin' monster on the field and in my Graveyard, including itself!"

"Nani?! (What?!)" shouted those from Leo Duel School.

"So, with _Azure-Terra_ and _Souji_ on my field, along with _Akari_ , _Yuko_ , _Iris_ , _Natsuru_ , _Lina_ , _Kasumi_ , _Nadia_ , _Yuna_ , and _Shiori_ in my Graveyard, _Azure Terra Paladin Dragon_ gains 1100 Attack points!"

 **[Azure Terra Paladin Dragon ATK: 2200 to 3300]**

"Let's finsih this! _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ , attack Reiji-san directly! **Terrian Aquatic Flare!** " Genichi roared as his dragon unleashed a large burst of blue energy that slammed into their opponent in the chest.

And to add to that...

"Action Magic: _Manga Storm_ , activate!" Genichi said as he played the card he had grabbed earler on. "When a monster attacks you directly, the damage you take is doubled!" Along with his dragon's attack, numerous volumes of manga books materialized and their pages shot at Reiji as if they were daggers.

"ARGH!" Reiji shouted as he was blown back by the shockwave of the blast and paper assault, his Life Points dropping faster than gravity and the holograms declaring the winner.

 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**  
 **Action Duel Results**  
 **Reiji: 0 LP**  
 **Genichi: 3400 LP - WINNER!**  
 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

As the Action Field disappeared along with his monsters, Genichi had already leapt off his dragon back to the floor and was now running over to where his opponent was recovering.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he leaned over his downed opponent, holding out a helping hand.

Reiji seemed to be still recovering from the final attack, but hid it well as he accepted Genichi's offered hand.

"I am fine. Thank you." the LDS Duelist replied coolly.

"If you say so." Genichi shrugged. He could tell Reiji wasn't totally fine but wasn't going to push the issue. Reiji seemed to be a somewhat prideful type, he could relate.

But before he could say more, they heard a distraught voice from above.

"What did you say?!"

As everyone looked, it had been Chairwoman Himika who had spoken. She seemed to be in a conversation with some guy dressed in a suit Genichi guessed was a bodyguard of some kind whispering to the LDS group.

"Marco-sensei was what?!" Masumi gasped in horror upon hearing the news that apparently was not good for them.

"Reiji-san!" Himika called down to her son, her smug look finally gone and replaced with a distraught look of urgency that Genichi wasn't sure he liked anymore than the cocky arrogant look from before.

Reiji wasted no time and activated what Genchi could only guess was a private conversation link due to the fact he couldn't hear was he was discussing with the person on the hologram screen that reminded Genichi of Skype or Facetime.

"What's going on, Nakajima?" Reiji inquired to the man on the other end of the call as only he heard what was being discussed with a more calm demeanor than the rest of his peers. Whatever was said was apparently enough to make him move for he began running to the exit.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Genichi asked as he jogged alongside his former opponent.

"I must leave on business." Reiji replied just as coolly as ever. But at the door, he briefly turned back to look at Genichi. "What was your name again?"

This made the raven-haired teen start, but he quickly replied, "Genichi. Genichi Mizuhara. And you were?" he asked back with a friendly smile.

"Reiji Akaba. Catch."

Reiji had gently tossed what appeared to be a microchip of some kind, which Genichi caught in his right hand on reflex. But before he could ask any more, Reiji had already turned back around.

"Thank you for the Duel. I will meet you again, Genichi Mizuhara." With those parting words, Reiji had left the Action Duel arena room whereas the rest of Leo Duel School had also evacuated the premises, having completely forgotten their little war in exchange for something very urgent.

Genichi wasn't really sure how he felt about that as he made his way back up to balcony where everyone else was, storing his Paladin Deck away in a two part Deck compartment that was on his pants belt and deactivating his Duel Disc as it became an arm gauntlet of some kind on his left arm.

Along the way, his thoughts wandered back to one of his newest cards.

 _'I made my Paladin cards on my iPad app and I recognized them. But where did Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon come from? I don't remember making him.'_

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw the state of the rest of the You Shou group, expecting them to be in full spirits by now and making a LOT of noise.

And much to his surprise, no one was cheering for his victory.

Instead, he found them staring in concern at Yuya, who seemed to be in a trance of some kind with his goggles covering his eyes, which made Genichi nervous.

"They were amazing..." Sora commented as he replayed the Duel he had just witnessed in his mind again, in complete awe of the skill that had been displayed. "And they were both able to use Pendulum Summoning."

This only seemed to darken Yuya's mood.

"Why... why can they both Pendulum Summon? It's supposed to be my ace maneuver..." the Arc-V hero muttered to himself, making Genichi even more nervous and the others more worried.

It was then Principal Shuzo walked in.

"Ah well, I guess we're safe for the time being. Great Dueling, Genichi-san. I humbly accept you as an honorary and official student here at You Shou Duel School!" Shuzo announced in a relieved but cheerful voice.

"Uh, thanks?" Genichi replied blankly, not knowing how to respond with a darkened aura Yuya in the room not far from him.

"Safe?" Yuzu asked her father sharply.

"Yeah, LDS has left." Shuzo stated. "And thanks to everyone's hard work, the school's safe for the meantime, right?" he aksed rhetorically.

Sora interrupted their Principal. "When you say 'everyone', do you mean Yuya and Genichi who were the only ones to win their Duels?" he asked, making the other three kids along with Yuzu and Gongenzaka to glare at him.

"Someone who didn't even bother Dueling has no right to complain!" Tatsuya yelled at the older child.

"That's right, you wimp!" Ayu fired off as well.

"Are you not a friend to You Shou Duel School?!" Futoshi added his two yen to the pool.

Genichi wondered if these three kids always shared their thoughts aloud in a trio three-part manner whenever they were together. Not that he minded, but he still wondered anyways.

Sora was quick to apologize. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry." To Genichi, it didn't seem like he meant it as the kid began walking away from the group.

"Hey, where are you going, Sora?" Principal Shuzo called out to his student. "Don't go saying stuff like that you guys!" he reprimanded to the younger three kids.

"Just forget about someone like him." Futoshi stubbornly replied with a dignified look.

Ayu matched him perfectly. "We don't need a wimp like him."

Tatsuya stepped in. "And if LDS comes back, I'll fight next time!"

"Me too!/And me!" the other kids declared as well.

Tatsuya then turned to Yuya. "So please, teach us YOUR Pendulum Summoning, Yuya-niichan!"

Wrong thing to say.

"Pendulums aren't just mine anymore!" Yuya snapped back angrily, choosing to push Tatsuya aside as he made his way to the school entrance much to the shock of everyone except two.

One of which placed a strong hand on Yuya's shoulder.

"Where are you goin, kiddo?" Shuzo asked in a stern but friendly manner. "Running off won't change anything. Like you said, Pendulum Summoning isn't just yours anymore." This made Yuya flinch but he went on. "Pendulum Cards were a power only you were given. Yet, two other guys who could use them showed up. Is that what is shocking you?"

At this, Shuzo made a quick glance over at Genichi, as did everyone else but Yuya.

Shuzo returned his gaze back to Yuya and continued his speech. "I don't know how Reiji Akaba and Genichi here got their hands on Pendulum cards. But maybe Reiji's company developed them."

This got everyone's attention.

"His company?" Yuzu and Genichi asked in unison.

Shuzo nodded. "Reiji Akaba is the president of Leo Corporation. His company boasts the biggest share of Duel Monsters Systems used around the world. Something like unlocking the secrets of Pendulum cards shouldn't be too hard for him. So he might end up releasing Pendulum cards all over the world."

That bombshell of a revelation seemed to be the last straw for Yuya for he again tried to run off again, much to the protests of the Principal and Yuzu.

Making sure he had a firm grip on Yuya, Principal Shuzo made sure Yuya was looking upwards and made him face Genichi. "You are going to Duel Genichi-san right here and now!" he declared. "He'll fix you right up by beating my 'Hot-Blooded Training' straight inta you!"

"Eh?!" Genichi shouted out in shock as he took a step back.

"Dad, just what are you saying?" Yuzu tried to scold her father.

Shuzo then flipped up the goggles that had been covering Yuya's eyes. "And that's one reason why I asked Genichi-san to Duel. You wouldn't have been able to Duel or even defeat Reiji Akaba with those over your on and Duel Gen..."

Yuzu cut him off. "Yuya won his first match, didn't he?!" she shouted in protest. "The one who lost was me, so I should be the one to blame!"

She too was cut off when Gongenzaka placed his own hand on Yuzu's shoulder. "Don't try to interfere!" this made Yuzu look up at the big man in confusion, so he went on. "The Principal is calling Yuya to a fight between men. It's... you can see that in their eyes!" he declared.

Unfortunately, the current scene spoke a different story as Yuzu looked on in uncertainty before a thought occurred to her and she went off to make a call.

The current scene as it was, was Principal Shuzo dragged a reluctant and struggling Yuya along behind him down to the Duel arena room with an unsure Genichi following up behind them.

 _'Just how do I keep getting myself into these messes?'_ Genichi wondered to himself as he attempted and failed to mentally prepare himself for an inevitable second Duel.

 **OOO**  
 **OOO==========OOO**  
 **OOO**

 _ **Author's Note & Disclaimer**_  
Sorry for the delay. I meant for this for last week, but life kept me busy so I think I'll be releasing a new chapter every other week. This story now has gotten over 500 views, 5 Reviews, 7 Favorites, and 8 Followers. To those who are supporting this story, I really to thank you! This is how I would see myself in the anime world I know very little about, with trouble following me around like my shadow since that also seems to happen to me in real life too. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to follow Genichi and I! :) Again, I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Dang, these disclaimers are annoying...

 ** _As for more fanmade cards..._**

Paladin of Atlantis - Nadia (based on Nadia from _'Nadia: Secret of Blue Water'_ )  
Level 8 [LIGHT]  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2200  
1 'Paladin' Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner 'Paladin' monsters  
?

Paladin of Dreams - Yuna (based on Yuna from _'Final Fantasy X'_ )  
Rank 8 [LIGHT]  
Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2900 / DEF: 2600  
2 Level 8 'Paladin' monsters  
?

Paladin Reflection  
Trap [Normal]  
You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack while both players each control two or more monsters. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

Paladin Evolution  
Trap [Normal]  
You can only activate this card on a turn when two or more 'Paladin' monsters you control are destroyed. Send two 'Paladin' monsters from your hand back to your Deck. Then select two different 'Paladin' monsters from your Deck and add them to your hand.

Paladin of Reliability - Shiori (based on 'Shiori Shiomiya from _'Kami Nomizo Shiru Sekai'_ )  
Level 4 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 500 / DEF: 2000  
As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field: All 'Paladin' monsters you control cannot be affected by your opponent's monster effects. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute (Advanced) Summon of a 'Paladin' monster.

Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon  
Level 8 [LIGHT] PS: 8  
Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2500  
Pendulum Effect: ?  
Monster Effect: This card is always treated as a 'Paladin' monster. This card gains 100 ATK for every 'Paladin' monster on the field an in your Graveyard. During your Battle Phase: If a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum monster(s) your opponent controls activate their effect(s): Negate their effects until the end of your Battle Phase.

Paladin of Twintails - Souji (based on Souji Mitsuka AKA Tailred from _'Ore, Twintails ni Narimasu'_ )  
Level 10 [DARK]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2600 / DEF: 3000  
You can Special Summon this card from your hand by banishing three Level 5 or higher 'Paladin' monsters from either your Deck or Graveyard. If you Tribute Summon this card: Add 1 'Paladin' Equip Spell from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. Once per turn: You can add 1 'Paladin' Equip Spell from your Deck to your hand. If this card were to leave the field (by battle or card effect): Send an Equip Spell attached to this card to the Graveyard instead and inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each Equip Spell in your Graveyard.

Paladin Weapon - Blazer Blade  
Spell [Equip]  
You can only equip this card to a face-up 'Paladin' monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK points for every monster your opponent controls. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

Paladin Armor - Faller Chain  
Spell [Equip]  
You can only equp this card to a face-up 'Paladin' monster. The equipped monster can attack every monster your opponent controls once each during each Battle Phase. The equipped monster cannot be targeted by your opponent's Spell/Trap card effects.

...

 **Thank you those who are continuing to read this story. I hope you come back again!**  
 **Please leave a review! Your feedback will be appreciated!**


	4. Genichi VS Yuya I

**Yay! Over 1500 views, 9 Reviews, 18 Favs, & 19 Follows! :)  
After all, we writers love high numbers. (I think...)**  
 **Please review and give me your thoughts on what you think!**  
 **And thank you for supporting this work in progress.**  
 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 04: Hot-Blooded Battle at You Show Duel School_

Solid Vision: A new method of holograms used with the Duel Disc system in the Arc-V universe that was used to create realistic mass that you could actually touch which resulted in the creation of a new type of duels; Action Duels.

Just from the Action Duel with Reiji Akaba, Genichi knew already that Action Duels were practically a revolutionary style of Dueling where Duelists and their Summoned monsters could unite and fight together truly as one.

The very idea of being part of such a thing happening to him made Genichi excited, more than he had felt when he learned of Riding Duels.

But now he had a bit of a dilemma that could complicate things.

Even more so since he was a newcomer in the world he had recently entered and had no knowledge of what was to transpire in the future of this anime series unlike the previous four generations of said series.

And that previously said dilemma was in the form of one Yuya Sakaki.

Two words.

Oh. Joy.

Note sarcasm.

Anyways... might as well get this over with and hope for the best...

Yuya stood on one side of the Dueling Arena room, grumbling under his breath. Meanwhile, Principal Shuzo was now leading Genichi to the opposing side and giving him a little... advice.

"You sure you want me to do this?" the raven-haired newcomer asked again for clarification. "If you really wanna give him a lesson message, I'm sure you could do this yourself."

"I could." Shuzo admitted as they reached their spot. "But it'd be blunt and I might get mauled by Yuzu later for my 'tactless behavior' as I'm told I often have." Genichi chuckled upon hearing that. "But again, the message I need to convey needs to be strong enough to get through to Yuya, which can only come from someone who also can use Pendulums, like you."

Genichi sighed. Shuzo had already explained his true intentions for having this Duel. To quote a lazy shinobi from _Naruto_ , this was troublesome.

"Fine," he grumbled out finally. "But you owe me a favor later on for this, you old geezer."

Shuzo just smiled at hsi spunk and waved off the old geezer comment as he left to the control room to prep the Action Field.

"I still never agreed to this!" Yuya complained as he glared up at the control room where Shuzo was now looking down on them.

"I don't care what you think, Yuya." Principal Shuzo replied calmly. "You are Dueling Genichi-san here and that's final. Now let's start! Action Field, on! Field Spell: _Magical Broadway_ , activate!"

Everyone watched in awe as the plain arena room was transformed into what Genichi thought what Hollywood would look like at night. It was also decorate with neon light signs and floating decorations of lights in the shapes of hearts, stars, and more.

"This is Dad's..." Yuya gasped as he looked around the newly formed Action Field.

"That's right, Yuya!" Shuzo called down to him. "This is where your dad, Yushou Sakaki, was at his best: the Magical Broadway field! Now Genichi will show you a _real_ Entertainment Duel on his and my behalf!" he said, putting emphasis on 'real'.

This only made Yuya angrier than before. "Are you calling how I Duel _fake_?!" he accused Shuzo, glaring at his principal.

"Compared to your seniors, it's like night and day!" Shuzo agreed. "Even compared to Genichi here who doesn't do Entertainment Duels."

"Hey, leave me out of this." Genichi commented as he activated his Duel Disc, summoning the holographic Dueling interface from its gauntlet. _'I hope he know what's he's doing if I'm the one doing this.'_ he thought as their plan was put into motion.

Yuya just grunted in irritation. "I'll do it." he conceded angrily as he also activated his own Duel Disc.

"The Duelists have gathered in this sanctuary of battle!" Yuya began the A.D. starting chant.

"Where you dance and fly alongside your fellow monsters!" Genichi continued.

"On the field!"

"Battling with them!"

"Behold: This is the greatest evolution in Dueling!" they both said in unison. "Action... DUEL!" they finished as a flash of light exploded over the center of the Field, officially starting the Duel.

 **ACTION DUEL:**  
 **GENICHI: 4000 LP (VS) YUYA: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first move, Yuya!" Genichi called out as he got into position. "Ore no turn!" He took a quick look at his starting five cards and smiled as he already had a plan in mind. "Magic Card: _Paladin's Direct Fusion_ , activate!"

His card materialized with a picture that seemed to be, ironically, two of the monsters he was about to call out melding into the standard Polymerization symbol.

"This allows me to send two _'Paladin'_ monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon a 'Paladin' Fusion monster from my Extra Deck!" Genichi explained as his Duel Disc pushed out the two cards he wanted from his Deck.

"Nani?!" Yuya gasped, taking a slight step back.

"A Fusion Summon already?!" Yuzu said in just as shock as everyone else. Her father, Principal Shuzo though, seemed very smug at the moment for some reason.

Genichi just smirked and went on. "That's right! So I'm sending from my Deck _Paladin of Kindness - Yukina_ and _Paladin of Souls - Maka_ to the Graveyard to fuse them together!" Said monsters appeared on his field and floated upward as they began to meld together into a rainbow swirl of many colors.

" _Mistresses of the dawn, combine thine beauty in a swirl of divinity that transcends time and space. Let those who defile thine presence be destroyed by the power thy and thee possess. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **YUUGOU SHOUKAN!** " As he finished with the chant, the previously shown redheaded Paladin appeared with a cocky grin on her face. "Descend from the heavens: _Paladin of Slayers - Lina_ , in Attack Mode!"

"Yeah! time to kick some more butt!" Lina cried out in happy anticipation as she hit the field.

 **Paladin of Slayers - Lina [LV8/DARK/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/2700/2100]**

Genichi sweat-dropped at his monster's antics (a habit he was beginning to develop equal as often as raising an eyebrow) and hoped all his monsters weren't this... unstable.

The raven-haired teen quickly shook the thought off and continued with his move. "I now activate _Paladin of Souls - Maka's_ Monster Effect! If she's sent to the Graveyard, I can banish a Level 7 or higher _'Paladin'_ monster from my Deck. So I'm banishing _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon!_ "

Yuya's eyes narrowed, remembering how Genichi had used that said dragon to win his Duel with Reiji and made such a huge comeback. At least that's how he saw things.

Genichi didn't see his opponent's change in behavior and went on. "Fortunately for you, Yuya, due to _Paladin's Direct Fusion_ _'s_ effect I'm unable to perform any other kind of Summons this turn. But, I'll do this instead! I activate _Lina's_ Monster Effect! By banishing a _'Paladin'_ monster from my Graveyard I can add 1 _'Paladin'_ Magic Card from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"Is he...?" the three kids of YSDS wondered aloud.

"I banish _Paladin of Souls - Maka_ from my Graveyard and add _Paladin's Direct Fusion_ to my hand! However due to Paladin Fusion's effect, I can only activate it once per turn. But _Maka's_ Monster Effect activates if she's banished from my Graveyard, allowing me to add the monster I banished before to my hand. So, _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ is added to my hand!" Genichi said with a smug smile as he wrapped up his turn.

"Now _Maka's_ last Monster Effect activates. Since she was banished from my Graveyard, I can set her in my left Pendulum Zone as Scale 3!" Genichi stated as his monster appeared on his left in a column of blue light.

 **Paladin of Souls - Maka [Pendulum Scale: 3]**

Seeing a monster being placed in the Pendulum Zone, Yuya seemed to give Genichi a dirty look that the raven-haired Duelist outright ignored.

"Finally, I'll set a card face-down on the field. Turn end. Now let's see what you got, Yuya!" he challenged to his possible new friend.

"Right then, Ore no turn!" Yuya shouted as he drew.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 1 / PS: 3-?**  
 **Yuya: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

"Not so fast, Yuya!" Genichi said as he halted Yuya's move. "Continuous Trap Card, open: _Visual Sacrifice_! At a cost of half my Life Points, this lets me see all cards in your hand!"

 **[Genichi LP: 4000 to 2000]**

"Nani?!" Yuya gasped as his six cards were revealed to have _Entermate Spike Eagle_ , _Entermate Plus Turtle_ , _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ , _Entermate Whip Viper_ , _Timegazer Magician_ , and _Stargazer Magician_.

Genichi whistled. "Your ace card and both your key Pendulum monsters on your first hand draw? You've got quite the luck there, Yuya." he commented with a grin.

Yuya grit his teeth in mild anger, but went on to do what he wanted to, which was proving HE was the user of Pendulums around YSDS. "By using my Scale One: _Stargazer Magician_ and Scale Eight: _Timegazer Magician_ , I set the Pendulum Scale!" he declared as he tossed his two Pendulum cards onto opposite ends of his Duel Disc and caused the word PENDULUM to appear over the Disc's center area.

 **Timegazer Magician [Pendulum Scale: 1]**  
 **Stargazer Magician [Pendulum Scale: 8]**

 _'Well, he's not wasting any time.'_ Genichi thought as he watched Yuya at work with a slight smile as he discreetly looked up at the control room where Principal Shuzo gaze him a nod that Genichi returned without anyone noticing.

"With this I can now Summon Monsters Levels Two through Seven simultaneously!" Yuya declared as his two Pendulum Monsters rose up on either side of him in columns of blue light and meeting at the top portal where a pendulum began to sway.

" _Swing, Pendulum of souls! Draw your arc of light on the skies!_ **PENDYURAMU SHOUKAN!** Come forth my monster allies!" he finished as his monsters descended in flashing darts of light.

 **Entermate Whip Viper [LV4/EARTH/Reptile/Effect/1700/0900]**  
 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon [LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2500/2000/PS:4]**

Genichi softly whistled at the two Attack positioned monsters. _'Damn, he is_ really _going all-out fast on me. He must be pissed. Can't really blame him.'_ he thought as he briefly reflected on Yuya's earlier behavior and thinking he too would have acted similarly.

"I activate _Whip Viper's_ Monster Effect! Once per turn, he can swap the Attack and Defense points of any face-up monster until the End Phase! I choose _Paladin of Slayers - Lina_!"

 **[PoS-L ATK: 2700 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 2700]**

Genichi knew what was coming next and wasn't going to take it lying down. "I activate _Lina's_ Monster Effect! During either player's turn, I can discard 1 _'Paladin'_ Magic Card from my hand. In exchange, I can select 1 _'Paladin'_ Trap Card from my Deck and set it on my side of the field! I discard _Paladin's Direct Fusion_ to set this face-down!" he finished as his set card appeared and vanished in a second.

Yuya didn't care either way and continued. "BATTLE! _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ , attack _Paladin of Slayers - Lina_! **Spiraling Strike Burst**! And now Odd-Eyes' Monster Effect activates! When he destroys a Level 5 or higher monster, the Battle Damage is doubled! **Reaction Force!** "

"Geh!" Genichi grunted as the 'Pink Sorceress' was destroyed.

"Ah, damn it!" Lina swore as she vanished.

 **[Genichi LP: 2000 to 1200]**

Genichi shook off the shockwave of the attack before making a move. "Trap Card, open: _Paladin Discharge_!"

"Nani?! But that's the card you set this turn!" Yuya cried out, noticing which card Genichi had just activated.

Said teen just smirked. "True, Yuya. But with _Lina's_ effect, I can still activate this Trap Card even on the same turn it was Set." He ignored Yuya's grumblings and went on. "I can activate this card when a Level 7 or higher 'Paladin' monster I control is destroyed and sent to my Graveyard. I first select a monster on your side of the field, and depending on its Level I can activate one of this card's three effects. I choose your Level 4 _Entermate Whip Viper_!

 _Paladin Discharge_ sent out an stream of blue electricity that struck _Entermate Whip Viper_ , then sent the same colored stream at Genichi's Deck. "This now allows me to add 1 Level 4 'Paladin' monster from my Deck to my hand as well as Special Summon 1 Level 4 'Paladin' monster from my Deck to my side of the field! I add _Paladin of Jurai - Sasami_ to my hand and Special Summon _Paladin of Reliability - Shiori_ in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Reliability - Shiori [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/0500/2000]**

"So... what now, Yuya?" Genichi asked innocently with an annoying grin.

Yuya grit his teeth, knowing he couldn't do any more. "Turn end." he conceded.

Genichi's grin returned to normal. "Glad to hear it! Ore no turn, draw!"

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 1200 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0 / PS: 3-?**  
 **Yuya: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 0 / PS: 1-8**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

Genichi briefly glanced at his hand before he looked Yuya directly in the eyes. "Yuya!" the calling of his name made him look directly at Genichi. "Why do you have such a serious face?" he said with a slight frown in concern.

It was true. Since the Duel began, Yuya had had a serious face that really didn't belong there. In fact, now that Genichi thought about it, the look had gotten worse after he had set _Maka_ in his Pendulum Zone. That's when it clicked.

"Are you mad because there are others besides you that can Pendulum Summon?"

That one line made Yuya flinch slightly but didn't diminish the glare he now sent at YSDS's newest applicant.

Genichi sighed as he again looked up at Shuzo who gave him an encouraging nod before he continued speaking.

"Look, Yuya, Pendulum Summoning may have been your specialty for a while now. But like Fusions, Synchros, and Xyz Monsters, it was bound to be released to others eventually. If what Principal Shuzo said is true, Reiji Akaba may release them to the public within the next couple months or so. You have to accept that fact!"

He shouted that last part at Yuya to get his point across, making Yuya recoil slightly. Seeing that he may be getting through to him, Genichi shook his head and started his turn.

"I'll start by releasing _Paladin of Reliability - Shiori_. Like before, her Effect allows her to count for 2 Tributes. **ADOBANSU SHOUKAN!** Descend, _Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko_ in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko [LV7/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2500/1600]**

"Oh my." Yuko said in what seemed (to Genichi) like a seductive voice. "And who is this little boy here?" she said as she looked at Yuya.

Genichi wondered if it was only his higher Leveled/Ranked monsters that could talk but decided to figure it out later. " _Yuko's_ Monster Effect activates when she's Advanced Summoned, which banishes all Spell/Trap Cards on your side of the field and inflicts 300 points of damage to you for each one!"

"Nani?! Ugh!" Yuya winced as his two Pendulum cards were Banished and he was hit with the Effect Damage.

 **[Yuya LP: 4000 to 3400]**

"Eh?! What happened to Yuya's Pendulum Zone cards?" Futoshi cried out in shock alongside Ayu.

Tatsuya was one to answer. "When Pendulum monsters are in the Pendulum Zones, they are also treated as Spell Cards too. So when Genichi activated _Yuko's_ effect..." he trailed off, not needing to finish since everyone else understood the rest.

Genichi went on with his move. "I activate _Yuko's_ other Monster Effect, which allows me to select and Special Summon any _'Paladin'_ monster in my Graveyard. Come on back, _Paladin of Kindness - Yukina_ in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Kindness - Yukina [LV8/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/2900/2200]**

"I'm glad to be of service." Yukina said with a bow as she appeared in a swirl of snow.

"And I now activate 'Yukina's Monster Effect, which allows me to Special Summon any 'Paladin' monster from my hand or Graveyard. So come on out, Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon in Attack mode!"

 **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2200/2500/PS:8]**

"Three monsters..." Yuya muttered to himself as he looked on at _Yuko_ , _Yukina_ , and the opposing dragon.

Genichi continued. "Magic Card: _Paladin's Suicidal Draw_ , activate! This lets me select up to as many 'Paladin' monsters on my side of the field as possilble, then lets me draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of 'Paladin' monsters I selected as long as I discard the same number of cards from my hand. I select _Yuko,_ _Yukina_ _,_ and _Azure-Terra_. This lets me draw and discard three cards from my Deck!" he said as he drew and discarded.

"But why is it 'suicidal'?" Yuzu asked in confusion.

"I get the feeling he's about to tell us." Gogenzaka commented.

And Genichi did. "The downside to this is that any monsters I just selected will be destroyed during the End Phase of this turn and I'll take damage equal to their combined Attack points. But that's not going to happen. Quick-Play Spell: _Paladinial Retreat_ , activate! This allows me to send all 'Paladin' monsters on my side of the field back to my hand and I gain 300 Life Points for each one." he stated as _Yuko_ , _Yukina_ , and _Azure-Terra_ disappeared.

 **[Genichi LP: 1200 to 2100]**

"I activate _Paladin of_ _.Hack - Rena's_ Monster Effect in my Graveyard. By banishing her, I can add another 'Paladin' monster in my Graveyard to my hand. I add the _Paladin of Jurai - Sasami_ I just discarded by to my hand." Genichi said as he showed Yuya _Sasami_.

Yuya gasped as he saw _Sasami's_ card template. "Is he about to-?!"

"And now, with the Scale Nine: _Paladin of Jurai - Sasami_ , I complete the Pendulum Scale!" Genichi declared as he set the card on the right end of his Duel Disc, causing PENDULUM to be written on the center of his Disc and a double pigtailed young girl to rise up in a blue pillar of light on Genichi's right.

 **Paladin of Jurai - Sasami [Pendulum Scale: 9]**

"With this i can now simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels Four through Eight! _Sway, my metronome of light and darkness, lead me to the arc of victory!_ **PENDYURAMU SHOUKAN!** Come out and descend my friends!" Genichi chanted as, like with Yuya, his monsters came down in darts of light from the Pendulum portal.

 **Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko [LV7/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2500/1600]  
** **Paladin of Kindness - Yukina [LV8/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/2900/2200]  
** **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2200/2500/PS:8]**

Upon seeing the Pendulum process being done before him by someone else, Yuya clammed up, his mouth moving up and down like a fish in shocked disbelief.

"What's wrong, Yuya? Why is it a shock that someone else can Pendulum Summon besides you?" Genichi said with his now signature cocked eyebrow. "From what I know of your father, he created Action Duels and wasn't stunned when someone else could do the same as him. In fact, the same has happened to others throughout history. Rather than being selfish and only wanting to be the only one who can use Pendulums, you should have been honing your skills to become the best Pendulum Duelist in the world!" he declared as he dramatically pointed an accusing finger at Yuya.

"Become the best Pendulum Duelist?" Yuya parroted back as he stared at his raven-haired opponent with wide eyes, the gears churning in his mind.

Genichi nodded. "That's right. Being the only one using Pendulums is selfish and impossible to do. However, you can do better than that by following a simple rule: Only the best know what it takes to be the best! As I said, you should aim to become the best Pendulum Duelist and evolve it into a new form that only you can perform! Polish your skills with Pendulums so you can beat Reiji Akaba, and even me!"

He then played his final card. "Magic Card: _Dimensional Tremor,_ activate! Thsi card returns all Banished cards back to their owner's hands and deals you 300 points of damage for each returned card!"

 **[Yuya LP: 3400 to 2500]**

Yuya just stared blankly at Genichi, oblivious to the last move made. But rather than the depressed, hateful, jealous look he had had earlier, the crimson/green haired teen now seemed to looking at Genichi with what could be described as awe as understanding told hold of his heart.

Seeing this, Genichi smiled and again discreetly glanced up at Shuzo who also smiled back at him with a nod. Genichi returned his gaze to Yuya and just finished up, "I set a card on the field. Turn end."

This shocked the five, now six spectators. Yuya's mother had joined them earlier and explained You Show's newest student's action to the kids.

Meanwhile, Genichi's words were playing back in Yuya's mind.

" _...become the best Pendulum Duelist and evolve it into a new that that only you can perform! Polish your skills with Pendulums so you can beat Reiji Akaba, and even me!_ "

Then it clicked for Yuya. Reiji and Genichi were expert Duelists. But that didn't stop them. They had learned how to use Pendulums but still wanted to learn more. To try to go beyond the limits of Pendulum Summoning. And yet, he had...

His thoughts stopped as he then remembered one of the last things his father, Yushou Sakaki, had told him before he left home.

" _If you curl up because of fear, you won't be able to do anything. If you want to win..._ "

"...then bring out your courage and step forward!" Yuya finished out loud, surprising everyone. "I still don't see what lies beyond Pendulums. But even so," He gave Genichi a determined look that had a fire in his eyes that made Genichi smirk in anticipation. "Ore no turn!" Yuya cried out as he drew.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 04: - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 2100 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 1 / PS: 3-9**  
 **Yuya: 2500 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

Genichi's Continuous Trap _Visual Sacrifice_ showed Yuya had drawn _Entermate Friendonkey_.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Yuya proclaimed as he started his cheerful Entertainment Dueling speech. "I will present you with a true, genuine Entertainment Duel performed by yours truly, Yuya Sakaki! Come, _Whip Viper_!"

With the help of his snake monster, Yuya catapulted himself into the air while performing a couple of acrobatic moves over the Duel Field to grab the Action Card he had spotted. Genichi let him get it. He wasn't really interested in Action Cards. For now.

' _What're gonna do, Yuya?_ ' Genichi wondered. ' _How are you gonna deal with my monsters?_ '

"Alright! Action Magic: _Illusion Dance_! This changes all monsters on the field to Defense mode until the End Phase!"

 **Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko [DEF: 1600]**  
 **Paladin of Kindness - Yukina [DEF: 2200]**  
 **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [DEF: 2500]**  
 **Entermate Whip Viper [DEF: 0900]**  
 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon [DEF: 2000]**

 _'Hm, so that's his goal. Nice strategy there, Yuya. I almost feel bad about what I'm going to do next. Almost. Just one more card...'_ Genichi thought as he inwardly grinned evilly as he waited for Yuya to fall into his 'trap'.

Yuya had continued his acrobatics around the Field with the help of Whip Viper and grabbed himself another Action Card before speaking again in E.D. mode, as Genichi now called it.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Today's main event is here! I use the Scale One: _Stargazer Magician_ and Scale Eight: _Timegazer Magician_ to set the Pendulum Scale once more!"

Like before, his monsters appeared via the usual Pendulum sequences.

 **Timegazer Magician [Pendulum Scale: 1]**  
 **Stargazer Magician [Pendulum Scale: 8]**

"With them i can now simultaneously Summon monsters Levels Two through Seven! _Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw your Arc of Light on the skies!_ PENDYRUMU SHOUKAN! Come out my monsters!" Yuya cried out as three lights descended.

 **Entermate Spike Eagle [LV2/WIND/Winged-Beast/Effect/0900/0900]**  
 **Entermate Plus Turtle [LV4/WATER/Aqua/Effect/0100/1800]  
Entermate Friendonkey [LV3/EARTH/Beast/Effect/1600/0600]**

 _'Gotcha...'_

"I switch _Odd-Eyes_ back to Attack mode and activate _Spike Eagle's_ Monster Effect! I target Odd-Eyes, granting him the ability to inflict Piercing Damage!"

"A Piercing Effect?!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in shock.

 _'So that's how he's gonna finish me huh?'_ Genichi thought with a smirk.

Yuya wasn't near done. "Next, I activate _Plus Turtle's_ Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can increase the Levels of all monsters on the field by 1!"

 **Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko [Level 7 to 8]**  
 **Paladin of Kindness - Yukina [Level 8 to 9]**  
 **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [Level 8 to 9]**  
 **Entermate Whip Viper [Level 4 to 5]**  
 **Entermate Spike Eagle [Level 2 to 3]**  
 **Entermate Friendonkey [Level 3 to 4]**  
 **Entermate Plus Turtle [Level 2 to 3]**  
 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon [Level 7 to 8]**

 _'Huh, if he's trying to use Odd-Eyes' effect, my monsters are already Level 5 or higher, so what was the point of that?'_ Genichi wondered with a confused cocked eyebrow.

"Action Magic: _Illusion Fire_! First, I target _Odd-Eyes_ to use _Illusion Fire_ on. By its effect, other monsters cannot attack, but Odd-Eyes can attack once this turn for every other monster I control!"

"Four attacks by a single monster?!" Genichi exclaimed, taking a step back in genuine shock with wide eyes. He seriously didn't see this again. He was just acting though to pull Yuya into his 'trap'.

"And finally, I activate _Whip Viper's_ Monster Effect again to swap _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon's_ Attack and Defense points!"

 **[A-TPD ATK: 2200 to 2500 / DEF: 2500 to 2200]**

"BATTLE! _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ , attack _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_! Spiraling Strike Burst!" Yuya said as he launched his attack(s).

Only Principal Shuzo saw the glint of light that passed over Genichi's eyes at that moment as a wide smirk crossed over his face.

"Counter Trap, open: _Reflection Wave_! I can only activate this card when I control three or more face-up _'Paladin'_ monsters. Since I do, I can destroy all 'Paladin' monsters I control and destroy the same number of monsters on your side of the field. We then both take Damage equal to the combined Attack points of all monsters that were destroyed by _Reflection Wave_!"

"But _Timegazer Magician's_ Pendulum Effect is active in my Pendulum Zone!" Yuya countered. "This prevents you from activating Trap Cards when a Pendulum monster like _Odd-Eyes_ attacks until the end of the Damage Step!"

"Normally that would be the case." Genichi conceded with a nod. "But! I activate _Paladin of Blacksmiths - Cecily_ 's Monster Effect from my Graveyard! By Banishing her, all card effects on my side of the field are prevented from being affected by your card effects until the End Phase! **Sacred Cauldron Protection!** "

A large black cauldron appeared in the middle of the field that was filled with what appeared to be hot bubbling golden liquid that soon erected a barrier over Genichi's side of the field that was the same bright golden color as the cauldron's liquid substance.

"Nani?!" Yuya gasped, seeing his last line of defense failing.

Genichi chose to strike now, his wide smirk still in place. "So by destroying all three of my _'Paladins'_ with _Reflection Wave_ , I choose to destroy your _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ , _Entermate Whip Viper_ , and _Entermate Friendonkey_! No point in adding up the total damage 'cause..." he trailed off, his smirk turning pure evil in everyone but Shuzo's eyes. Yuya's mother had chosen to leave at the beginning of Yuya's turn.

His three monsters vanished in flashes of light, their energy gathering inside _Reflection Wave's_ holo displayed card that began to glow dark red.

"Is he going to end this in a draw?!" Yuzu gasped as she finally figured out what Genichi might have been planning all this time.

"We'll soon see." Gongenzaka said simply as the three kids watched on in fascination, unable to turn their heads away from the Action Duel.

"Go!" Genichi shouted, triggering his card to fire of a large red burst of energy that shot through its three intended targeted monsters and at Yuya.

"GAH!" Yuya yelped as he was blasted backwards in the explosion of smoke that also flew at Genichi.

"What happened?! Yuya!" Yuzu cried out as she tried and failed to locate her childhood friend in the smoke and was about to run off to check the field in person but Gongenzaka stopped her by placing his large hand on her shoulder.

"Just wait." he said comfortingly as everyone turned back to the field to see the field clearing of smoke to see...

Yuya?

 **[LP: 2500 to 0]**

And Genichi...

 **[LP: 2100]**

"EH?!" Everyone from You Shou shouted in disbelief.

"W-Why?" Yuya gasped as he struggled to get onto his feet. "Why didn't you lose any Life Points due to _Reflection Wave's_ effect?"

Genichi's smirk from earlier was still firmly in place. " _Paladin of Jurai - Sasami's_ Pendulum Effect. She prevents me from taking any Effect Damage once per turn. And since _Reflection Wave's_ Damage was accumulative..."

"...you didn't lose any Life Points." Yuya finished as he sighed good-naturedly. "Oh well. Good Duel, Genichi." he said with a smile as he walked up to Genichi and offered his hand.

"Yup." Genichi agreed as he shook Yuya's offered hand.

"The End." They both finished simultaneously.

 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**  
 **Action Duel Results Turn 04:**  
 **Genichi: 2100 LP - WINNER**  
 **Yuya: 0 LP**  
 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

As the Action Field faded away, Yuya whispered something into Genichi's ear. The Paladin Duelist smirked began he fell backwards in a heap with an exhausted expression.

"Genichi!" Yuya yelped in a panic as he knelt besides his former opponent. "Are you okay?!"

"You did well, Yuya." Genichi croaked in a sore voice. "Everything I wanted to tell you has been told. But... I'm..." his head fell to the side as he faded off as well with a slight 'bonk'.

"GENICHI!"

 **Hot-Blooded Shuzo Theatre: Fin.**

[SLAP!] [SLAP!]

"GAH!/YEOW!"

"Don't go ending it on your own!" Yuzu hissed as she glared at the two boys who were now rubbing the sore spots that Yuzu had hit with her trademark paper fan.

"It's youth!" Shuzo cried out happily as he came down to join them, causing everyone to laugh.

As Yuya calmed down, he turned to Genichi. "Thank you, Genichi."

"Eh? What for?"

"For your advice. I'll train my skills harder than anyone else. I'll get better, even stronger! So I can become a Duelist that puts smiles on the faces of everyone just like my dad!"

"Yuya..." Yuzu said in admiration of her friend and gave him a nod of approval.

Genichi smiled at him. "Good to hear." His stomach then chose that time to growl. Loudly. Making him feel awkward as he received weird looks. "Uh, do you guys got any food."

"It is getting rather late." Shuzo commented as he looked at his watch which said it was 6:40 PM then smiled at everyone. "Why don't you all come back to my place for dinner? My treat!"

Genichi smiled back. "Tnanks! We'll take you up on that." he turned to the kids. "You all wanna come too?"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

 _'Maybe I won't tell him this was all Shuzo's idea from the get-go. Oh well, he owes me later anyway.'_

 ** _Meanwhile at the Leo Corporation..._**

"Thank you for your efforts, President Reiji-sama" A Security guard said as the LDS crew returned from YSDS.

Reiji nodded back. "Thank you. Now, please explain the details of the attack on Marco-sensei."

"O-Of course." the same guard stammered. "It occurred at the Maiami NLD-038 sector." he explained as they walked forward towards a computer that soon displayed a large map for everyone to easily see to indicated area. "At about 5:54 also picked a rather strong Summoning reaction." he added.

"Which one?" Chairwoman Himika Akaba inquired.

"Xyz."

"And Yuya Sakaki was with us at YSDS when the attack happened this time." Himika said in surprise.

Reiji didn't seem to be as surprised as his mother.

"Aside from that, Yuya has neither the knowledge nor the power to use Xyz Summons." he added while looking at hsi mother. "It's rather obvious he's not the culprit. Nakajima," Reiji turned back to his guard, "Any news on Marco-sensei?"

"On it." Nakajima instantly replied as he tapped a screen in front of him, bringing up new screens. "I don't have anything clear yet. But, the Section Chief brought this over."

"Yes. He found this and brought it over." another man in the room said as he held out is hand for Reiji to see what appeared to be a badge. "The team quickly discovered them. Although they're severely damaged, there's no doubt they're Marco's."

Reiji nodded and adopted a serious expression. "I authorize putting all of LDS's resources into finding Marco's location." he stated with authority.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said at once.

 ** _With Masumi, Yaiba, and Hokuto..._**

"If he's alright, why aren't we allowd to see him?!" Masumi raged as she paced around the reception area of LDS. Her two friends were sitting ont he benches, listening quietly as their Fusion specialist ranted on. "Marco-sensei should be happy to see my face!"

"Maybe he had bandages all over him, like Sawatari did." Hokuto commented, refering to their Monarch Duelist. "And he doesn't want you to see him like that."

"Don't even compare him to that moron!"

Yaiba cut her off, "But you know people are getting hurt in their Duels even though they weren't in Action Duel Fields. Ah, hey! Where the heck are you going?!" he called out as Masumi began running off.

"I'm going to find out what's going on!" she called back to the Synchro user, leaving behind two exasperated guys.

 _ **Nighttime with Genichi**_

It was getting late past 9 PM. Genichi had bid farewell and good night to the You Shou group was now wandering around Maiami City. Well, not wandering per se. More like following his instincts. Like he knew where he was going even though he had never been here before if that makes any sense.

His wanderings brought him to a fancy looking seven-floor apartment building. Taking the elevator to the fifth floor, he walked down the corridor until he reached the apartment at the far end. It was labeled Room 520 with a plaque that said "Mizuhara Residence" written clearly on it.

Completely puzzled, he placed his hand on the scanner next to the door. His hand was scanned the machine and a beeping sound was heard as the door clicked open. Not knowing what else to do, he walked in and closed the door behind himself.

Taking off his shoes and leaving them at the door, he fiddled around on the wall until he found a light switch, which he flipped on. The sight left him speechless.

It was what you would expect from an apartment. Living room as soon as you enter it with the kitchen on the other side of it with a hallway adjacent to it that led to the bedroom and bathroom. That in itself was normal.

No, what really got his attention was the furniture and the state they were in. Genichi wasn't one to care for owning rich stuff, but even he knew high-quality when he saw it. How the small apartment looked with its top of the line furniture, sparkling clean, and even a chandelier hanging in the center of the living room made this look more like a five-star hotel room rather than an apartment.

Feeling drained and tired, he headed straight for the bedroom, not even questioning how he seemed to know everything he was doing even though his conscience knew everything was new to him. Without even changing, he fell onto the soft covers and fell asleep.

 _ **Dreamscape**_

Genichi woke up in complete darkness. Or so he thought until he got a good look around himself. Situated in a triangular placement around him were three floating objects. But not just any objects. They were Dueling Decks.

The first one he spotted had a photo of a bluish-orange spiraling vortex symbol above it; the symbol for the standard Polymerization card and the performance of Fusion Summons.

To the right of that was the second Deck that had a diagram of what looked like four Level Rings with four Level Stars situated between them; the known process for the commencement of Synchro Summons.

And lastly to the right of the second Deck, the third one had a picture of a swirling black vortex of energy with two streams of golden light streaming into it; the overlaying process of Xyz Summons.

But before he could ponder on this any further, each of the three Decks seemed to give off a fierce roar the seemed to be reminiscent of dragons he'd heard from other Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series and each glowed bright blue before each one shot off in separate directions in a manner that reminded Genichi of the Dragon Balls from the Dragonball series.

Genichi woke up at that point in a cold sweat. It was morning now and he could hear birds chirping outside his window. But he barely registered the sounds of the waking city around him and the ringing alarm clock signaling 8 AM as his mind could only focus on the bizarre dream he had just had.

' _What was that?_ ' was all he could really wonder in confusion.

 **OOO**  
 **OOO==========OOO**  
 **OOO**

 **End of Chapter 04**

 _Author's Notes & Disclaimer:_  
I took the Duel from Episode 14 for this, with slight modifications. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, but would like to say my Paladin Deck is my own creation. Not much else I can really say at this point. No pairings as of yet. I'll try to get Chapter 05 up sometime next month.

 **Paladin Cards update:**

Paladin's Direct Fusion  
Spell [Normal]  
Select a 'Paladin' Fusion monster from your Extra Deck; Select and send the required Fusion Materials from your Deck to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon the selected Fusion monster (This Summon is treated as both a Fusion and Special Summon). You cannot Normal, Set, or Special Summon any other monsters on the turn you activate this card. You can only play 1 _Paladin's Direct Fusion_ each turn.

Paladin of Souls - Maka (Maka from 'Soul Eater')  
Level 6 [DARK]  
Warrior/Pendulum/Effect  
Pendulum Scale: 3  
ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1900  
 _Monster Effect:_ If this card is sent to your Graveyard; Select one Level 7 or higher 'Paladin' monster from your Deck and banish it. If this card is banished from your Graveyard; add the card you had banished previously with this card's effect to your hand. If this card is banished; you can place it in one of your Pendulum Zones.  
 _Pendulum Effect:_ Once per turn, you can perform a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon for a 'Paladin' monster in your Extra Deck using one 'Paladin' monster on the field and one 'Paladin' monster in your hand.

Paladin of Slayers - Lina (Lina Inverse from 'Slayers' series)  
Level 8 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2100  
1 Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' + 1 Level 5 or higher 'Paladin'  
Once per turn: You can banish 1 'Paladin' monster from your Graveyard; Add 1 'Paladin' Magic Card from your Graveyard to your hand. Once during either player's turn: You can discard 1 'Paladin' Magic Card from your hand; Select and Set a 'Paladin' Trap Card from your Deck. You may activate that card's effect on the same turn it was Set.

Paladin of Kindness - Yukina (Yukina from 'Yu Yu Hakusho')  
Level 8 [LIGHT]  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 2900 / DEF: 2200  
You can Special Summon this card from you hand by banishing a face-up 'Paladin' monster on the field. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 'Paladin' monster from you hand or Graveyard other than _Paladin of Kindness - Yukina_ (If this effect is used, this card cannot attack during that turn). If this card were to be used for an Xyz Summon, this card counts as two Xyz Materials. If this card is used for an Xyz Summon, you cannot enter your Battle Phase during that turn.

Visual Sacrifice  
Trap [Continuous]  
Pay half your Life Points to activate this card. Your opponent must show their hand to you at all times so long this card remains active until your third End Phase after this card's initial activation.

Paladin Discharge  
Trap [Normal]  
You can only activate this card if a Level 7 or higher 'Paladin' monster you control is destroyed and was sent to your Graveyard. Select a face-up monster your opponent controls. Depending on its Level, you can activate one of the following effects:  
 _1-3:_ Draw 2 cards  
 _4:_ You can add 1 Level 4 'Paladin' monster from your Deck to your hand and Special Summon 1 Level 4 'Paladin' from your Deck.  
 _5 or higher:_ Destroy 1 card on the field.

Paladin's Suicidal Draw  
Spell [Normal]  
Select up to as many face-up 'Paladin' monsters as you want that you control. Draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of 'Paladin' monsters you selected, then discard that same number of cards from your hand. Your selected monster(s) are destroyed during the End Phase; You take Effect Damage equal to their combined ATK.

Paladinial Retreat  
Spell [Quick-Play]  
Send all 'Paladin' monsters you control back to your hand. You gain 300 Life Points for each monster that returns to your hand.

Paladin of Support - Rena (Rena from '.hack/SIGN')  
Level 6 [DARK]  
Warrior/Pendulum/Effect  
Pendulum Scale: 4  
ATK: 2600 / DEF: 1000  
 _Monster Effect:_ If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Banish this card; Select 1 'Paladin' monster in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.  
 _Pendulum Effect:_ ?

Paladin of Jurai - Sasami (Sasami from 'Tenchi Muyo' series)  
Level 4 [LIGHT]  
Warrior/Pendulum/Tuner  
Pendulum Scale: 9  
ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500  
 _Monster Effect:_ If this card battles a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum monster, its ATK is doubled until the End Phase.  
 _Pendulum Effect:_ All face-up 'Paladin' monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects once per turn. Once per turn: You can negate Effect Damage.

Dimensional Tremor  
Magic [Normal]  
Return all Banished cards to their respective owner's hands, then inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card returned by this card's effect.

Reflection Wave  
Trap [Counter]  
You can only activate this card when you control 3 or more face-up 'Paladin' monsters. Send all 'Paladin' monsters you control to the Graveyard and then select the same number of monsters your opponent controls and destroy them. Inflict damage to both players equal to the combined ATK of their destroyed monsters.

Paladin of Blacksmiths - Cecily [based on Cecily from _'The Sacred Blacksmith'_ )  
Level 6 [LIGHT]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1600  
You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a face-up 'Paladin' Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz monster. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Banish this card; All 'Paladin' cards you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the End Phase of this turn.

 **...**

 **Thank you all who have read my series so far. Sorry for the long delay, been busy as of late. I hope this chapter was satisfactory and I await for feedback reviews with an open mind. See ya! :)**


	5. Genichi VS Xyz Prologue

**Yay! Last chapter hit a record of 250 views in its release day!**  
 **Plus, Favs are up to 25 as well as with Followers.**  
 **Thank you all for your support and please review or PM with comments/questions.**  
 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Also...  
If anyone has some possible ideas for some new Paladins, feel free to PM me your input and if I like your ideas, I'll make a note of it in a future chapter. For notes, I generally like to use anime girls for Main Deck monsters whereas those from video games as Extra Deck ones. And as a small spoiler, I currently give special thanks to darkblade2814 for ideas I plan to input in Chapter 06.**

 _Chapter 05: The Phantom Duelist with the Red Eyes_

Genichi sat on his bed, still panting slightly after waking up from the bizarre dream that was still fresh in his mind.

Three Decks that seemed to represent each of the three Extra Deck Summoning Methods that had zoomed off in different directions was ominous enough already. But as Genichi looked around his 'new' bedroom, he noticed three binders lying on the floor near a shelf that was against a wall.

Three familiar binders.

Upon getting out of bed and getting a closer look at the binders, Genichi realized that they were the binders that held his GX, 5D's, and Zexal Deck collections such as those he had built based on Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo.

But if that wasn't enough, each binder was lying on the floor, pages open, showing the sleeve pages that held what he liked to call his Generational Dragon Decks. Basically, these were his Dragon Decks that he had built to represent each of the different geneartions of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG as it evolved over the years.

Or at least, the open binders _should_ have been displaying the Decks within their sleeves.

They were empty.

That was a cause for alarms to ring like crazy in Genichi's head. It couldn't be a coincidence. He had dreamt of three Decks representing Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz flying off to who-knows-where and now three of his three customized Decks that representing those very Summoning Methods had disappeared?

He knew he was now in an anime world. And _nothing_ was coincidental around here.

And as if to answer his thoughts, a laptop he hadn't noticed on his bedroom desk began ringing with all too familiar, _[RING, RING, RING! RING, RING, RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!]_

Not knowing who would be calling him, Genichi closed up the three binders and placed them back onto their places on the shelf before walking over to his desk and opening up the laptop, turning it on.

What appeared on the screen left him speechless.

Was he still dreaming? If so, he hoped he would wake up and soon. Maybe a good jolt start would do...

[ZAP!]

"YEOW!"

"Urd, that wasn't very nice."

"Yeah, nee-san! Are you trying to kill him?!"

"Chill out, squirt. He's fine. Besides he asked for a jolt, so I obliged."

The conversing three females began to bicker like schoolgirls, but the third line had snapped Genichi out of whatever shock he had been in as his mind jumped back in gear as his reflexes reacted to the comment 'Urd' had given him.

"I didn't mean it like that, you crazy goddess!"

Silence filled the room as the three faces on the laptop screen stopped their sibling bickery to look at their lone male conversationalist who had snapped his jaw shut after he realized what he had just said and began to hop around the room while keeping an eye on 'Urd' in particular to see when she might hit him with another lightning bolt.

After a minute of hopping, Urd spoke up. "Uh, kid, what are you doing?" she asked in a deadpan tone.

"Watching for when you'll throw another lightning bolt at me!" Genichi snapped back with a serious face and a paranoid panicked voice that was higher pitched than usual as he continued his hopping or dodging antics.

Another minute passed before the three 'goddesses' on screen burst out into laughter. Well, two of them did as the middle one Genichi was sure was Belldandy was simply giggling uncontrollably.

It was at times like these Genichi wished he could reach into the screen and strangle the offending character depicted on the said screen to death because s/he was irritating for one reason or another. Well, he was in anime world now, so maybe he could...

"Don't even bother, kid. Wishes like those only lead to trouble. Trust me."

Genichi's head snapped around so fast the goddesses were sure they heard his neck actually snap. "Can you read my mind or something?!" he demanded, glaring at the white-haired Goddess of the Past.

"Pretty much." That deadpan answer and smug face was really getting on his nerves.

"Now, now, Urd, stop provoking Genichi-san. We need his help after all." Belldandy softly chastised her elder sister.

"Yeah! And it was you who suggested we pick him, so stop picking on him!" the smallest Goddess, that Genichi assumed was Skuld, shouted at her eldest sister.

"Alright, alright. I get it." Urd held up her hands in surrender before adapting a serious expression that was mirrored by her two sisters, which told Genichi the fun was over and it was now all-business. "Now then, by the look on your face and by reading your frontal thoughts, I know you know who we are. But for formality's sake, I'll start the introductions. I'm Urd, Norm Goddess of the Past and Guardian of the Fusion Dimension of the Fifth Arc Universe."

The blonde woman was next. "I am Belldandy, Norm Goddess of the Present, Urd's younger sister, Skuld-chan's elder sister, and Guardian of the Synchro Dimension of the Fifth Arc Universe."

The small raven-haired girl was last. "And I'm Skuld, youngest sister of us three Norm Goddesses. I oversee the Future and the Xyz Dimension of the Fifth Arc Universe."

Their names and titles of what time zones they represented wasn't news to Genichi, having watched that particular anime a long time ago. But the Fifth Arc Universe thing was definitely a new one. He had an inkling as to what it meant though and opened his mouth to ask.

Urd beat him to it. "Yep. That's the official name of the Alternate Reality you're in right now, but you know it better as the world of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime."

This made his eyes widen in shock. If they knew about that, then did they know about...

Belldandy smiled gently at him. "Yes, Genichi-san, we know of the anime which features us. But fear not, that was a show that was based off of us and while was meant to be fiction, was quite closer to the truth than many believed. We know what you know and accept those facts.

"So please don't go and have another panic attack on us again." Skuld added with a friendly smile.

That certainly did calm him down quite a bit so he didn't have to worry about possilble paradoxes happening anytime soon. Which led to his next train of thoughts. They had mentioned being Guardians of Dimensions. And not just any dimensions, but they were named after the respective three Extra Deck Summoning Methods, or what Genichi liked to call them, E.D.S.M. for short. What was up with that? He knew that each Yu-Gi-Oh! anime seemed to be connected to other worlds/dimensions like how GX had a total of 12 dimensions, 5D's with the Spirit World, and Zexal with its Barrian and Astral Worlds. So were these...

Again, Urd cut his train of thoughts off. "Your on the right track there, kid. The world you're in right know, is the main one of this Universe that holds the other three together, per se. It's known as Standard. And as I've said earlier, I watch over the Fusion Dimension. Whereas Belldandy here oversees the Synchro Dimension, and the squirt monitors the Xyz Dimension respectively."

Belldandy picked up the conversation from there. "However, an unbalance in the Dimensios occurred just a couple of months ago. The inhabitants of the Fusion Dimension went out of control, and found a way to break through the dimensional barriers that we had set up between the Dimensions, giving those from the Fusion Dimension access to the Xyz Dimension."

Skuld had gone bitter as she took it from there. "The ones from the Fusion Dimension come from a Dueling Military School called Academia. They trained their students to become Dueling Soldiers that made up an elite group known as the Obelisk Force. They invaded Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension and attacked ruthlessly on everyone. Men, women, children, it didn't matter. They just called up an army of Ancient Gear monsters and had fun terrorizing the entire city, turning all victims into cards and taking no prisoners. Well, except one."

"You should make that two, squirt." Urd interrupted her youngest sister who glared at her. Urd ignored her and looked back at Genichi who turned his attention to her. "We don't know what Academia is up to. Our jobs were to maintain the balance of power between Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Dimensions, but with Academia invading Heartland and kidnapping a person from there as well as Neo Domino City in the Synchro Dimension, it made us aware they may be planning to invade Maiami here in Standard or Neo Domino next. So we had Skuld here do a little divination to prophesize the future."

Genichi groaned at the last bit. Anything that had to do with a prophecy only led to bad news and trouble. The hundreds of other stories like in Naruto, Pokemon, and Harry Potter proved that fact to be true.

The Goddess of the Present couldn't help but giggle at his current line of thought. "Don't worry, Genichi-san. This isn't the type of fortune telling you are familiar with. Rather, it showed us a possible future if nothing was done to solve things. And the results were not good."

Urd snorted in a unladylike fashion. "That's putting it mildly. The several futures Skuld here saw were mainly disasters that would take forever to clean up if any one of them came true. However, there was one possibility that had the fewest number of problems, and that's where you come in." she said, pointing dramatically at Genichi.

Before Genichi could comment, Skuld continued, "You see, the future didn't involve you specifically, but instead showed if we summoned forth someone with enough spirit, imagination, and willpower to face the challenges of this world, then the numerous problems of the many alternate futures I saw wouldn't happen! So we looked into a variety of other worlds that had Duel Monsters in them in search of someone who fit those qualities perfectly. and after weeks of searching, we fianlly came across your world and found you. And believe me, you are absolutely perfect for this!"

"Eh?! Why me?!" Genichi wasn't one to lose his composure easily, but being chosen by three Goddesses out of millions of other candidates made him VERY uncomfortable. Especially when certain other points came to mind...

"If you're worried about your Dueling skills not being up to standard or real professional level, don't. We didn't choose you based on your Dueling skills or great collection of paper and ink." The last comment had two glares and a disappointed glance from the other members of the conversation directed at the Fusion Guardian. "What? I'm telling the truth no matter how you look at it."

Belldandy shook her head in disapproval at her sister's words before returning her calm gaze to a flustered Genichi. "Genichi-san, we chose you based on something many in your home world of Earth lacked that you had in abundance: imagination."

At his confused look, Skuld took it from there. "Being a great Duelist isn't what makes the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series such a great success. It's about the imagnation that the creators had in designing their characters that made them stand out alongside their respective Deck styles. It's evident throughout the entire series with each main protagonist that they each had an unwavering willpower and determination to succeed. That's what we saw in you as well."

Urd came in from there. "Your spirit was also quite pure as well. Despite being slightly spoiled and growing up very comfortably, your heart was filled with warm light that emitted kindness towards all and only dark intent to those you wrong you first. You don't judge based on race or background, rather more on their present actions and are not quick to make opinions. You have friends from many racial backgrounds, but ignore that in favor of their personalities and hobbies, even accepting those who are shunned by society by what they call abnormal."

Belldandy finished off. "And your imagination was limitless. We took the liberty of scanning your past creations, for lack of a better term, and data of your many ideas. Many of which you put on hold due to lack of motivation at the time, but you came back to them in time whether it be a week to years, you always tried to give everything you do in your spare time the attention you thought they all deserved. In addition your ideas for your fanmade Duel Monster cards were among the best we had seen from the numerous number of candidates we had scouted. So when we chose you, we made your Paladin Deck a reality as well."

Genichi blushed. He wasn't used to receiving so much praise on his character and it made him smile and feel warm inside. He had average all his life and never aspired to be the best at much of anything, just to be skilled enough in everything just to get by. And now he knew why he was in an anime world for now. But that still left a worry that had been bothering him in the back of his mind for a while now now that the events from yesterday had calmed down.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Urd said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "By the time your work is done here, you'll be returned home to the exact time you left. No one will know you'd been gone or in another dimension."

"Well that's good to know at least." Genichi said with a sigh of relief, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about a panicked family trying to track him down which took a lot of stress off his shoulders. Thought it was still a little irritating how the eldest Goddess kept reading his mind like that. Now he knew why he had chosen but it still left a major problem. "What exactly am I supposed to be doing here?" he asked, glancing at each of the three Goddesses in turn on the laptop screen.

"And there's the A-factor." Urd said with a sigh. "While we foretold what would happen when we brought someone here to assist the timeline of this universe in falling into a much more peaceful conclusion, we didn't, or rather, couldn't see that bringing you here would cause a couple of side-effects to occur."

"I did warn you of that possibility, Urd." Skuld scolded her eldest sister.

"Hush you." Urd snapped back, giving Skuld a fist rub to the head that kept Skuld quiet for awhile. "Now as I was saying. This universe has a balance issue of its own for reasons we don't completely understand. But we do know is that each of the four dimensions has a person born there that represents that particular dimension in some way. Your new friend, Yuya, represents Standard, so that means-"

Genichi cut her off, knowing where this was going. "Which means Yuya has dimensional counterparts in the Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Dimensions respectfully. And you suspect that because you brought me here that I now have dimensional counterparts as well." he summarized for her.

Belladandy smiled at him. "Correct, Genichi-san. Also, do you remember when we told you that Academia kidnapped a person from Heartland as well as Neo Domino? Those were the dimensional counterparts of your other new friend, Yuzu. We don't know of Academia's version of her though."

"So Yuya, Yuzu, and I have dimensional counterparts scattered across the other Dimensions, huh? That's gonna be fun to discuss." Genichi commented dryly, sarcasm dripping from his voice in waves. "So I'm supposed to just let things be as they are but only butt in when I really need to, is that it? And to eventually stop Academia from invading here in Standard and Synchro Dimensions?"

"Sharp as well, you caught on quick." Urd quipped with an approving nod. "That just about sums it up nicely."

"We know we are asking a lot of you on such short notice, Genichi-san, but you really are the best person for this particular mission." Belldandy said with a sad smile.

"But don't worry, while we can't interfere directly because of the stupid laws Father set up long ago, we can still aid you a little. Take these!" Skuld chirped as she waved her hand and a small packet came out the screen into Genichi's waiting hands. As the light cleared, Genichi saw what looked a booster pack now sitting in his hands. A rather thick one at that.

He opened up the pack to find Duel Monster cards inside them of course. But what really confused him was what was on the front of all of them. He counted them and found a total of 15 cards in the pack. But they were all blank.

As he returned his gaze to the screen, Urd spoke up. "Those cards will be test of your imagination. They will transform into whatever cards you need at the time you really need them. I know you know what I'm talking about."

And Genichi did. Many of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters had created new cards when they were in bind that became new aces or support cards that pulled them out of danger and eventually to victory. So he just nodded and decided to place ten of them in Paladin Extra Deck and the other five in the Main Deck for now. But as he was about to place the last one in his Extra Deck, it began to glow.

"Oh my." Belldandy piped up cheerfully. "It looks like one of them is responding to your heart already. And it looks like a Synchro monster at that."

And so it was. As the glow died down, Genichi watched as the previously blank card formed the white background of the Synchro template. Words soon followed in the text box down below, but the image is what drew his attention. Finally, he looked at his monster's Level, Attribute, and finally its name.

And he liked it, no loved the new card as he happily set it in his Extra Deck.

"I guess that's all for now." Urd said as set his Duel Disc gauntlet down on the table side and faced the screen again. "That's all we can tell you for now and that's all the help we can provide too. We'll contact you if anything urgent comes up that we need you to know about. Until then, see ya kid."

"Goodbye, Genichi-san." Belldandy said with her warm smile.

"Bye!" piped up the energetic Skuld.

And with that, the laptop screen went blank, leaving Genichi alone in his room to think about the conversation he just had with the three Goddesses. But he didn't want to think on it on an empty stomach. Glancing at his clock showed him it was now 9 o'clock in the morning. He had been talking with the Goddesses for about an hour. After eating a simple breakfast of Frosted Flakes cereal with orange juice, Genichi placed his Paladin and A.G.D. Decks into a Deck holder he had found onto his belt, set his Duel Disc gauntlet onto his left arm, put on his shoes, and took off into the morning wondering what he should do for the day until the afternoon when he would meet up with the others at YSDS.

 **About Six Hours Later**

"Oh man, I'm beat..." Genichi groaned as he dragged himself down the sidewalk towards You Show Duel School. He had never Dueled so much in one day, but on the bright side, he had also never felt to satisfied before either. Both mentally and physically.

As he trudged up the path, he came across an elementary school where kids were leaving for the day. At the gates, he saw Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu standing there apparently waiting for someone. Little did he know, Yuya and Yuzu were just behind him.

"Ah! Yuya-niichan, Yuzu-neechan, Genichi-niichan!" Ayu called out to all three of them.

"Good work as always!" Futoshi commented, though Genichi didn't know what he was referring to.

"Let's head off to Duel School!" Tatsuya said just as Yuya and Yuzu came up besides Genichi, startling him slightly though he hid it well. What he didn't hide was his confusion as to why Yuya seemed to have such a dark cloud of gloom and despair hanging around him.

"What's with him?" Genichi asked Yuzu, pointed his thumb at his fellow male teen.

"Well..." Yuzu hesitated but told them what was up as they walked to You Show.

"Yuya-niichan didn't make the entry qualifications?" Futoshi said in confusion. It wasn't really a question.

"For the Junior Youth Championships?" Ayu said for confirmation.

"That's right." Yuya said in a downcast tone. "In order to be able to enter the Championships, one needs to have at least 50 official Duels during the year, and a win ratio rate of at least 60%."

"And your record for the past year is?" Ayu asked him.

"46 Duels, 26 wins." was Yuya's depressed reply.

Tatsuya quickly did the math. "Which means... a ratio of 56.5% Not enough to enter."

"Are you a human calculator?" Futoshi said to his friend, rather impressed.

"Which means Yuya needs to Duel at least four more times and win them all if he wants to enter the Junior Youth Championships with a ratio of at least 60%." Genichi quipped.

"That's what we thought as well." Yuzu confirmed with an embarrassed smile, "And we searched around school for four people for Yuya to Duel. But..."

She then went to explaining that no one wanted to Duel Yuya because he had defeated Strong Ishijima at his Pendulum debut, who was a Pro. The unified minds of those at school thought that if Yuya could defeat a Pro, then what chance did they have of winning? So they all declined in fear of losing. And since Yuya had beaten a Pro, they thought he would be getting a free pass into the Championships.

"I didn't get a free pass!" Yuya shouted in frustration before returning to his depressed state, "It wasn't even an official match, and I don't have the qualifications to be a Pro. Everyone's just jumping to conclusions and refuse to Duel to me..."

Genichi smirked at his dual-hair colored friend. "Such is the downside of fame. Eh, Yuya?"

Said teen didn't have the energy or mood to glare at his single-hair colored friend.

"To become a Pro, you have to win the Junior Youth Championships." Tatsuya said thoughtfully.

Futoshi ammended that. "You have to pass the Youth Qualification Teat AND win the Juniro Youth Championships."

"And he needs to ace the actual Pro Test as well!" Ayu quipped (not)-helpfully.

"Talk about being too troublesome." Genichi muttered under his breath. In GX, as far as he understood, you just had to graduate from Academia and find a contractor to sponsor you and you were a Pro. That sounded much easier though more time consuming but worth it. This seemed like too much work for anyone.

"I can't believe I didn't bother taking the first critical step!" Yuya said he messed up his hair with his frustrated hands. "Darn it! Since it's come to this, I'm definitely gonna Duel the next guys I run into!" That's when his eyes fell upon those in front of him. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five..." A grin began to form on his face.

"Stop right there!"

No go!"

"Denied!"

"Why?!" Yuya gasped as all three kids had immediately turned him down before he had even asked. Then again, anyone could have read Yuya's mind at the moment.

Tatsuya spoke up for all three of them. "We're still elementary students and in the Junior Duel Class. For now anyway, Yuzu-neechan and Genichi-niichan are the only ones you can challenge."

Yuya took the chance instantly. "Well then, Yuzu, Genichi, I-"

"I have to decline." Yuzu cut him off with a sigh

"Ditto." Genichi added with a sigh of his own.

"How come?!"

Yuzu spoke first. "I already have the qualifications to participate. Besides, you've Dueled against me in countless practice matches so you're a bit late for this."

"Same here, I already qualify too." Genichi quipped.

"Then who the heck is there for me to ask?!" Yuya roared in complete frustration.

"Just kidnap a random LDS student and Duel them." Genichi suggested, which made the kids look at him disbelievingly as if he had gone crazy. "What? He seems desperate enough to do it." he said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't give Yuya-niichan any crazy ideas, Genichi-niichan!" Ayu scolded her sempai, which just made said sempai just chuckle.

Yuzu had an idea. "Can't you get Gongenzaka to help you out again? It was because he introduced you to the disciples of the Gongenzaka Dojo that you managed to get your nearly 50 Duels in the past year."

Yuya seemed to like the idea. "Yeah, definitely grateful to them. I've always asked for their help. And it's because of Gongenzaka that I'm even aiming to become a Pro."

That fact seemed to surprise Yuzu and everyone else. Genichi was now intrigued. Here was a bit of backstory.

He continued. "But that's also why I don't want to rely on him anymore. I'll do everything I can from relying on Gongenzaka. I'll do this on my own."

Those last words seemed to echo inside Yuzu's heart. 'On my own.' "Your right!" she then said out loud as she then turned and began to leave in the opposite direction away from YSDS.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" asked a perplexed Yuya as he and everyone else watched Yuzu head off.

"I was just thinking I need to get stronger too!" Yuzu called back as she jogged off.

"Stronger?" parroted a still stunned Yuya.

"Yuzu-neechan?"

"What about school?"

"Tell Tou-san (Dad) I won't be in today!" was Yuzu final reply to the kids as she finally jogged out of earshot.

"What's gotten into Yuzu?" Yuya said rhetorically to no one in particular.

"Maybe it's because you did nothing but praise Gongenzaka?" Ayu offered.

"And you didn't really have anything nice to say about Yuzu-neechan." Tatsuya added.

"That's not nice of you, Yuya-niichan." Futoshi quipped.

"You really need to learn some tact, pal." Genichi was just adding salt onto the already deepening wound.

Said teen was now completely flustered. "N-No! It just goes without saying that I completely appreciate her!" he tried in vain to defend himself, "Yuzu's the same as Gongenzaka! No, even more than him!"

"Way to late." Ayu said in disgust, turning her head away from Yuya. To Genichi, it seemed like a universal thing for girls no matter their age to defend their fellow girls' emotions, feelings, and an infinite number of other things.

This only served to make Yuya spiral into a new state of depression that his fellow other three males took pleasure in snickering at Yuya's bad misfortune with a certain girl.

Fortunately for the panicking Pendulum Duelist, Yuzu wasn't so vain as to think like that at the moment. She understood that Yuya wanted to change and improve his Dueling from how he currently was. Yuzu knew herself that she wasn't going to make it in the Championships as she was now to protect YSDS. But she knew who to ask to get stronger which is why she took off.

"By the way, Genichi-niichan," The raven-haired teen turned his attention away from a downcast Yuya to the young resident brainiac of the kids, Tatsuya. "You said you were new in town but already have your 50 Duels. What's your win ratio?"

Genichi grinned at him and a smiling pose while holding up his right hand in a thumbs-up position, exposing very white teeth that seemed to sparkle in the sun. "I won them all, just this morning in fact."

"EH?!"

"How did you get 50 official Duel wins in one day?!"

"Not just a day, but a few hours!"

"Well... I was wandering around Maiami earlier and came across a placed called the Maiami Duel Cafe that was being harassed by a Duelist gang. I beat them and had them arrested. From then on, the Cafe had me stay there with free food and drinks all day as thanks. During that time, people kept showing up to Duel me in official Duels as they called it. I didn't get it but I still Dueled them and won them all. After my 50th win, it was almost after school time, so they bid me good day and good luck, so I left to come to You Show and came across the elementary school where I met up with you and the others." Genichi finished with a little embarassment.

What he said was true, but what he hadn't told them was that he had been using what he referred to as his All Generations Dragon Deck, which used cards from the Classic, GX, 5D's, and Zexal eras to Duel. Genichi didn't think publicizing his Paladins was a good idea and chose to stick with his AGD Deck until the Championships so no one knew what he was running ahead of time. Strategy was half the game after all.

A premonition thought then came to him. Not liking the feeling, Genichi turned and began running in the direction Yuzu had gone off in. "I got some business I forgot to take care of, tell the Principal for me, Yuya! Thanks, bye!" he called hurriedly as he ran off, ignoring the confused calls of the other YSDS students as he moved on.

Following Yuzu's path, Genichi soon found himself at the Leo Corporation HQ building. The scene he came across was Yuzu scolding Sora for wanting to meet with Reiji Akaba for some reason and dragging the younger male off. Shrugging, Genichi trailed after them quietly and made sure he wasn't seen by them.

He soon found himself in the warehouse district of Maiami. Following his pre-known knowledge of the area, he took a shortcut around Yuzu and snuck into the warehouse he predicted Yuzu would pick. Taking cover behind some crates, he listened to Sora as he taught Yuzu about Fusion Summoning at her request. She seemed quite determined to learn about it so she could protect You Show alongside Yuya.

That's when Genichi sensed it. Or rather, him. After spending a couple of hours near Yuya, he had gotten to know his fellow YSDS student's aura pretty well. He didn't understand how he knew how he knew, but Genichi wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Following the aura trail, he soon found the person he was looking for was hiding behind another set of crates. Or more specifically, two them. And one in particular seemed really familiar for some reason.

Sora seemed to sense them as well because it was then both unknown figures leaped from their hiding places with Sora on their tails. Not knowing what else to do, Genichi jumped out of his hiding place besides Sora as backup. And just in time too. All four 'combatants' activated their respective Duel Discs and clashed with one another, using their holographic Discs as if they were swords. Sora clashed with the purple/black haired one while Genichi clashed with the blonde one.

The four then separated with Sora and Genichi in defensive stances in front of Yuzu and the two strangers on the warehouse's opposite side.

"What are you?" Sora demanded of the two strangers who chose to remain quiet but kept a steady glance on both Sora and Genichi respectively. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked in a suggestive way that only Yuzu didn't pick up on.

"Neither are the two of you." the purple/black haired one replied coldly. His attention was then diverted to Yuzu's gasp.

"Ah! You're that guy from before!"

"Eh?" Genichi said blankly while glancing back at her.

"A friend of yours?" Sora said as well.

Yuzu shook her head in denial but went on. "From before, with Sawatari. He Xyz Summoned and defeated him in one turn." She turned her attention to the one on the right Genichi was assuming was Yuya's Xyz counterpart. "Did you cause the latest incident as well?"

The Xyz user on the left let out an irritated sigh. "Damn it, what did that idiot do now? He's gone off reckless again." he grumbled under his breath, his mask muffling most of what he said.

"I don't know. We should rendezvous with him and ensure he doesn't do anything more for now." 'Xyz Yuya' responded.

"Ditto."

Only Genichi heard this little exchange, as Yuzu was telling Sora of how a LDS professor had been attacked recently and Sora made the connection as to why there had been so much security around the Leo Corporation HQ that day.

"So, are you two responsible?" Sora said, pointing an accusing finger that the two possible Xyz Dimension travelers.

"They're not. Apparently they have a loose cannon comrade running around." Genichi stated, startling everyone present, though the two Xyz Duelists hid it well. "I overheard them talking while you and Yuzu were talking." he explained to his friends before they could ask and turned his attention back to their 'opponents'. "So, what do you guys have against LDS and why did you," he pointed at 'Yuya', "Help out Yuzu with that Sawatari guy?"

Before anymore could be said, the warehouse door opened and a female voice broke into the conversation. "So you're the ones responsible for those attacks?!"

Everyone turned and saw an Indian-looking girl walk in that the You Show students recognized having just met her yesterday. Masumi Koutsu, LDS's Fusion specialist.

"What did you do to Marco-sensei?! Tell me!" Masumi demanded, ignoring the YSDS studnets completely unitl Yuzu asked her why she was here. "I was heading to where the first incident occurred to see if there might be anything there. But it seems you three saved me some time!" she declared as she activated her Duel Disc.

"Hold on, I still need to ask them some things!" Yuzu tried to protest.

"As do we." Genichi added, motioning to himself and Sora who nodded in agreement.

"You can ask him after I'm done with him!" Masumi snapped angrily at them.

Both males slowly edged away, seeing the signs of a catfight breaking out.

"What are you saying?!" Yuzu snapped back just as angrily but a bit more calmly, "He might not be responsible for what happened!"

"That depends on whether or not he uses Xyz monsters!" Masumi declared as she pointed an accusing finger at their two 'captives' as it were.

That seemed to grab Sora's interest. "Xyz? So that's it." he said as a predatory smile grew on his face that confirmed the two dimension travelers' and Genichi's suspicions about the young Fusion user.

 _'He's from Academia!'_

"Duel me now, so I can find out whether or not you're guilty!" Masumi demanded of her supposed opponents as Yuzu tried to thwart her, but was interrupted as a bright light began to emanate from Yuzu's bracelet that blinded everyone. And when the light faded, much to their shock, the two 'Xyz' users were gone.

Their shocked musings were interrupted as another familiar voice came near.

"Oi! Yuzu! C'mon and answer me if you're in there!"

"Yuya!" Yuzu gasped as they all turned in time to see the said Pendulum user run up to the doorway of the warehouse panting.

"Ah, Yuzu! Thank goodness. Ah! Sora, Genichi, you're here too? The Principal was getting worried about you three and had go look for all of you! What are you all doing where your phones barely has any service?" Yuya ranted off in slight irritation.

"Yuya Sakaki!" Masumi shouted as she stormed over to said teen. "You're working with him after all?!"

It was then Yuya actually noticed Masumi being there. "Ah! You're..." He blinked as his brain actually caught up with his mouth. "And Sora and Genichi too?" This made Sora and Genichi sweat-drop.

Masumi walked up to Yuya and grabbed him the front of his shirt. "Where did he go?!"

"He?"

"Don't act like you don't know! Tell me where that guy went!"

"Like I said, I don't know who 'that guy' is!"

"Hold on!" Yuzu said as she came between the two and separated them, "You really don't know?" she said to her childhood friend.

"You too, Yuzu?" asked a really confused Yuya. "What are you all going on about?"

Yuzu turned her attention to her bracelet. "Just like last time. The moment 'he' vanished, Yuya appeared."

"Huh, 'he'?"

Masumi interrupted them. "Tell me where he is right now!"

Sora and Genichi decided to save Yuya at that time.

"Ah! Thataway!" Sora cut in.

"He ran off over there!" Genichi added as they both pointed out of the warehouse and to their right.

"He ran off just seconds ago!"

"if you leave now you might catch him!"

"Damn, he won't get away!" Masumi cursed as she pushed Yuya to the side and ran off in the direction Sora and Genichi were pointing in.

After she had left, Yuya asked them, "You saw someone?"

Genichi chose to leave the explanations to Sora and Yuzu as he told them he had things to do and left, following the aura signatures of two presumed Xyz Dimensionals. They had been teleported elsewhere, but thankfully it wasn't too far. And having Yuya there would distract Sora and Yuzu from following him.

As he soon came across another warehouse on the other side of the the district, Genichi spent the time quickly shifting some cards around in his Paladin Deck to match the mood of the Duel he was sure was going to happen soon as he carefully sneaked into the small opening of the door being cracked open. It was times like these Genichi actually liked the fact he was smaller than he was supposed to be for his age.

Inside, he heard two voices conversing.

"We got warped again."

"We? You do ya mean 'we'? Last time was just you, and now both of us! Ugh, I feel dizzy..."

"Calm down, Jun. We have company."

"Huh?"

As Genichi rounded a stack of crates, he came across the two cloaked figures from before kneeling on the hard floor, apparently recovering from being beamed across the area in seconds. But as soon as they saw him, both jumped to feet and activated their Duel Discs and took offensive stances.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm just here to talk!" Genichi said as he waved his hands in front of him in a placating manner and held them over his head in a surrendering way. "First off, are you guys from Heartland?"

He could see both stiffen, which confirmed it for him. "How do you know? Are you from Academia?!" the blonde one demanded coldly.

"To answer those in order: Would you believe me if I told you a Goddess told me and no I'm not from the Fusion Dimension. In fact, I don't know what Dimension I come from exactly."

This seemed to calm them down slightly, for both of them lowered their facial masks to reveal their faces as a whole, which made Genichi's eyes widen. He had been expecting this, but not this soon.

The purple/black haired one was definitely Yuya's Xyz counterpart, but the blonde with blue eyes had _his_ face. Feeling awkward, Genichi didn't know how to approach this so he just said, "So, uh, you're my Xyz self?"

Said 'Xyz self' just nodded stiffly. "Yeah, name's Junichiro Masaki. Friends just call me Jun though." Jun then jabbed his thumb in his comrade's direction. "And that's Yuto. I guess you can call him your friend Yuya's 'Xyz self' as you put it."

Yuto just gave Genichi a nod in greeting which Genichi returned. "So it wasn't either of you two who's been attacking members of LDS?"

Jun shook his head. "No. That was most likely our friend, Shun Kurosaki. Can't really blame him for his anger, but his recklessness is really making us look bad and making us targets for the law here. We don't need this crap right now."

"Calm down, Jun." Yuto said to his friend, calming him down before looking at Genichi. "One of our comrades was captured who was Shun's younger sister, so you can imagine how he's been feeling lately and will do anything to find her, even if it means fighting everyone who stands in his way."

Genichi picked up on the tone of voice in which Yuto said that. "You guys don't like to fight though, do you." It wasn't a question.

Yuto shook his head. "We would prefer if things could return to how they were: Dueling for fun and making others happy and smile. But we will fight for our friends and comrades if we must."

"But that doesn't mean we enjoy it." Jun added sourly as he shared his friend's sentiments about how things are and were.

That gave Genichi an idea. A crazy one. "Duel me."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Duel me." Genichi repeated as he activated his Duel Disc.

"What for? We just said-"

Genichi cut Jun off. "No stakes. For fun. I want to see what you two are made of. Besides, they say Dueling is another form of communication. You should be able to see my resolves and I yours through our Dueling. So let's go!"

Both Yuto and Junichiro looked at one another for a few moments before Jun shrugged and activated his Disc with a grin. Yuto sighed but followed suit with a small smile.

"DUEL!" all three of them shouted as the field was set.

 **DUEL:**  
 **Genichi Mizuhara: 4000 LP (VS) Junichiro Masaki: 4000 LP & Yuto: 4000 LP**

"Ore no turn, draw!" Genichi said as he took first move. "Magic Card: _Paladin's Hope_ , activate! First, I must discard two cards from my hand. Then I can select and Special Summon 1 Level 7 or 8 _'Paladin'_ monster from my Deck in Attack mode. Come on out: _Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko_!"

 **Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko [LV7/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2500/1600]**

"You know, Genichi." Yukok said with the same look she had previously. "If you keep Summoning me this often I'm going to have to ask you for compensation for my services."

"Um, er, I'll have to get back to you on that." Genichi said back mentally. He wasn't sure if Yuko could actually hear his thoughts, but just went with the assumption that he was able to communicate with his possible Duel Spirits mentally. Not like there was any other explanation available.

"Paladin?" Junichiro said in confusion with a cocked eyebrow that Genichi was all too familiar with already. "Never heard of that archetype."

"Nor have I." Yuto commented. "Regardless, don't let your down, Jun."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya."

Genichi couldn't but grin at the discussion between the two Xyz Dimensionals. "I'll make sure you'll won't be forgetting them anytime soon then! I activate _Yuko's_ Monster Effect, which allows me to Special Summon another _'Paladin'_ monster from my Graveyard so long I discard a _'Paladin'_ monster from my hand once per turn. I discard _Paladin of Mathematics - Minami_ from my hand to Special Summon _Paladin of Courage - Kasumi_ from my Graveyard in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Courage - Kasumi [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Tuner/1700/1200]**

"I chain _Kasumi_ and _Minami's_ Monster Effects! First, Since _Minami_ was discarded due to a card effect, I can Special Summon her in Attack mode. As for _Kasumi_ , since she was Special Summoned by a _'Paladin'_ card effect, I can select and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower _'Paladin'_ from my hand or Graveyard. I Special Summon _Paladin of Frienship - Akari_ from my Graveyard in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Mathematics - Minami [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1800/1400]**  
 **Paladin of Friendship - Akari [LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1000/1900]**

" _Akari's_ Monster Effect activates. Since she was Special Summoned via a _'Paladin'_ card, I can now draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of face-up _'Paladin'_ monsters I control. So draw four cards! I then Overlay my three Level 4 Paladins: _Kasumi_ , _Minami_ , and _Akari_! **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Descned, Rank 4: _Paladin of Gaia - Sarah_ in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Gaia - Sarah [RK4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2600/2000/OU:3]**

"So he can Xyz Summon." Yuto noted.

"That's a plus one for him in our book." Jun agreed.

Genichi smiled at hearing this but moved on. "I activate _Sarah's_ Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can use any number of her Overlay Units to Special Summon that many Level 4 or lower _'Paladin'_ monster from my Deck. So use two of Sarah's Overlay Units to Special Summon _Paladin of Reinforcements - Iris_ and _Paladin of Sincerity - Meiru_ from my Deck in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Reinforcements - Iris [LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/0600/1700]**  
 **Paladin of Sincerity - Meiru [LV2/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Tuner/0700/1000]  
Paladin of Gaia Sarah [Overlay Units: 3 to 1]**

"I then activate _Meiru's_ Monster Effect! Once per turn, she can alter any face-up 'Paladin' monster's Level by 1-2 Levels, so I'm using her effect this turn to raise _Iris's_ Level from 4 to 6!"

 **[Paladin of Reinforcements - Iris LV: 4 to 6]**

"I tune Level 6 Paladin of Reinforcements - Iris with Level 2 Paladin of Sincerity - Meiru!"

" _Orbs of light that guide the heavens, stream forth into a brighter future that is sure to bring us light beyond the void! May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** Descend my new pal, Level 8: _Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2200/2500]**

"So he can Synchro Summon as well?!" said a shocked Jun as he took in the amazing sight of Genichi's newest monster that he had received just that morning.

"Apparently so." Yuto noted calmly.

" _Iris's_ Monster effect activates since she was used as a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Material. So I can now select and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower _'Paladin'_ from my hand or Deck. So I Special Summon _Paladin of Reliability - Shiori_ from my Deck in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Reliability - Shiori [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/0500/2000]**

"When _Shiori_ is released for _'Paladin'_ monsters, she counts as 2 Tributes! So I release _Shiori_ to summon this from my hand! _Mother Earth with eyes blue as the ocean, wings as clear as the free wind, scales as dark as the darkest night, and with venomous fangs, I call upon your might to vanquish my foes!_ **ADOBANSU SHOUKAN!** Come forth, _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2200/2500]**

"Also, both _Starlight-Heart_ and _Azure-Terra_ gain 100 Attack points for every LIGHT and DARK monster on the field and in all players' Graveyards. At the moment, that number is nine so both dragons gain 900 ATK points!"

 **[Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon ATK: 2200 to 3100]  
[Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon ATK: 2200 to 3100]**

"Finally, I set tow cards face-down on the field. Turn end."

"Alright then, I'll go next! Ore no turn!" Jun shouted as he drew.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 3 / Set: 2**  
 **Junichiro: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **Yuto: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - Junichiro's Turn - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monsters:  
Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko [ATK: 2500]  
Paladin of Gaia - Sarah [ATK: 2600]  
Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3100]  
Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3100]**

"I'll start off this turn by Normal Summoning _Mathematician_ in Defense mode!"

 **Mathematician [LV3/EARTH/Spellcaster/Effect/1500/0500]**

"I activate _Mathematician's_ Monster Effect! When it's Normal Summoned, I can send any Level 4 or lower monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose to send _Carboneddon_ from my Deck to the Graveyard. I then activate _Carboneddon's_ Monster Effect! By banishing Carboneddon from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 7 or lower Normal Dragon-type monster from my Deck! I choose to Special Summon _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon [LV7/DARK/Dragon/2400/2000]**

"I follow that up with this! Magic Card: _Cards of the Red Stone_ , activate! This lets me discard a Level 7 _'Red-Eyes'_ monster from my hand to draw 2 cards from my Deck, then send another Level 7 _'Red-Eyes'_ monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I discard _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_ , draw twice, and send another _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ from my Deck to the Graveyard. Next up, Magic Card: _Red-Eyes Spirit_ , activate! This lets me Special Summon any _'Red-Eyes'_ monster from my Graveyard. Let's go: _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon [LV7/DARK/Dragon/Gemini/Effect/2400/2200]**

"Now: Level 7 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ and _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_ , Overlay! **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Come forth, Rank 7: _M_ _echa Phantom Beast Dracossack_ in Attack mode!"

 **Mecha Phantom Beast Draccosack [RK7/WIND/Machine/Xyz/Effect/2600/2200/OU:2]**

Genichi was intrigued by the turn of events. _'Hm, so this is where my Zexal Dragon Deck went to. I have a good idea as to where my other two Decks went now too. Let's see how he does things. If he's me, he'll go on the destroying side of things.'_

"I activate _Dracossack's_ first Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can use an Overlay Unit so Special Summon two _Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens_ in Defense mode!"

 **Mecha Phantom Beast Token (x2) [LV3/WIND/Machin/0/0]**  
 **Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack [Overlay Units: 2 to 1]**

"I activate _Dracossack's_ second Monster Effect! By releasing one of my _Tokens_ , I can destroy one card on the field! I choose to destroy _Paladin of Gaia - Sarah_!"

"Damn." Genichi commented as his FFIX representative Xyz monster was destroyed. "But since you now have a DARK monster in your Graveyard, my two dragons now gain 100 more ATK points."

 **[Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon ATK: 3100 to 3200]  
[Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon ATK: 3100 to 3200]**

"Shit, forgot about that. Oh well. Finally, I set two cards on the field like you. Turn end."

"Then I shall go. Ore no turn." Yuto stated calmly as he took his turn.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 3 / Set: 2**  
 **Junichiro: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 2**  
 **Yuto: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - Yuto's Turn - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monsters:  
Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko [ATK: 2500]  
Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3200]  
Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3200]**

 **Junichiro's Monsters:  
Mathematician [DEF: 0500]  
Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack [ATK: 2600]**

"I Normal Summon _Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe_ in Attack mode!"

 **Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe [LV3/DARK/Warrior/Effect/0800/1000]**

Genichi raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. At loud anyway. _'Going for a first turn Xyz Summon too huh? Phantom Knights, guess everyone in ARC-V has a special archetype of their own.'_

"When I control a Level 3 _Phantom Knights_ monster, I can Special Summon this from my hand: _Phantom Knights - Silent Boots_ in Attack mode!"

 **Phantom Knights - Silent Boots [LV3/DARK/Warrior/Effect/0200/1200]**

"Level 3 _Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe_ and _Silent Boots_ , OVERLAY!"

" _Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become light to rend the darkness!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN**! Come forth, Rank 3: _Phantom Knights - Break Sword_ in Attack mode!"

 **Phantom Knights - Break Sword [RK3/DARK/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/2000/1000/OU:2]**

"I set a card and activate _Break Sword's_ Monster Effect. Once per turn, I can select one card I control and one my opponent controls to destroy both targets. I choose to destroy my set card along with your _Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko_."

"Ah man." Genichi groaned as another of his monsters was destroyed by a card effect. These guys were good. But he still got a consolation prize. "But you realized that with Break Sword using an Overlay Unit, my Dragons now gain more ATK points?"

 **Phantom Knights - Break Sword [Overlay Units: 2 to 1]  
[Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon ATK: 3200 to 3400]  
** **[Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon ATK: 3200 to 3400]**

"I am well aware of that. I set two cards like you and Jun. Turn end."

"Then it's back to me. Ore no turn!" Genichi said as he began Round Two.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - Turn 04: - - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 3 / Set: 2**  
 **Junichiro: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 2**  
 **Yuto: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 2**  
 **: - - - - - - - - Genichi's Turn - - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monsters:  
Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3400]  
Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3400]**

 **Junichiro's Monsters:  
Mathematician [DEF: 0500]  
Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack [ATK: 2600]**

 **Yuto's Monsters:  
Phantom Knights - Break Sword [ATK: 2000]**

At this moment, one of the remaining nine blank cards in Genichi's Extra Deck began to glow, and Genichi felt a strong urge of instinct guiding him to pull off his next move that he couldn't resist. "Level 8: _Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon_ and _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ , OVERLAY! With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network!"

"Say what?!" Jun shouted as his counterpart's monsters began the all too familiar summoning.

"He's Xyz Summoning again?" Yuto said in just as much surprise.

" _Fires of hellfire, purify the wills of those who dare intertwine with your divine flames. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** " At this point, one of the blank cards pushed itself out of his Extra Deck. As Genichi took hold of it, the glow faded to reveal his new Xyz monster as he placed it onto his Duel Disc. "Descend to us now, Rank 8! The dragon of fire who burns throught the darkness: _Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [RK8/FIRE/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2200/2500/OU:2]**

"Trap Card, open: _PalaXyz Backup_! I can activate this card when I use two _Paladin_ monsters for an Xyz Summon. This card then lets me add 2 _Paladin_ monsters from my Deck to my hand so long their Levels are lower than the Rank of the Xyz Monster I just Summoned. Now I use my Scale Four: _Paladin of Support - Rena_ and Scale Nine: _Paladin of Vesper - Mahoro_ to set the Pendulum Scale!"

 **Paladin of Support - Rena [Pendulum Scale: 4]  
Paladin of Vesper - Mahoro [Pendulum Scale: 9]**

"Penda- what?" asked a very confused Junichiro.

"I don't know of this either." Yuto said, just as perplexed.

"And like his fellow _Paladin Dragons_ , _Crimson-Soul_ gains 100 ATK points for every LIGHT and DARK monster on the field and in all players' Graveyards!"

 **Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [ATK: 2200 to 3400]**

"I now activate _Crimson-Soul's_ Monster Effect! By using an Overlay Unit, _Crimson-Soul_ can attack all monsters my opponents control once each this turn and inflict Piercing Damage!" Genichi stated as he used the Overlay Unit that was _Azure-Terra_ and sent it to the Graveayard. " **BATTLE!** _Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon_ , attack Junichiro's _Mathematician!_ **Crimson Flare!** "

"Trap Card, open: _Red-Eyes Polarizer_! By banishing an Xyz Monster that has _Red-Eyes_ monsters as Overlay Units like my Dracossack, I can turn all damage I receive this turn to zero!" Jun countered with a confident smirk.

Genichi cursed under his breath. He had planned to use _Mahoro's_ Pendulum Effect to protect his monsters from counter attacks, but her effect only worked if his opponent's cards were affecting his own monsters directly, so he couldn't negate _Red-Eyes Polarizer_. He moved on though. " _Crimson-Soul_ , attack Yuto's _Phantom Knights - Broken Sword_!"

Yuto winced as his monster was destroyed with a shockwave.

 **[Yuto LP: 4000 to 2600]**

Yuto was ready like Jun though. "I activate _Broken Sword's_ other Monster Effect. When it's destroyed I can Special Summon 2 _Phantom Knights_ from my Graveyard and increase their Levels by 1. Revive: _Dusty Robe_ and _Silent Boots_ in Defense mode!"

 **Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe [LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/0800/1000]** **  
Phantom Knights - Silent Boots [LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/0200/1200]**

Genichi smirked. "You've just given me more attack targets! And with them now on the field and _Broken Sword_ in the Graveyard, _Crimson-Soul_ gains a little more ATK points!"

 **Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3400 to 3500]**

"Now, _Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon_ , attack _Dusty Robe_ next!"

"Continuous Trap, open: _Phantom Fog Blade_! This card negates _Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon'_ _s_ attack! And so long I control this card, _Crimson-Soul_ can no longer attack." Yuto stated calmly as his monsters were spared.

"Hm, not bad, Yuto." Genichi commented with a smile. "I set a card face-down on the field. Turn end."

"It's payback time, pal! Ore no turn!" Junichiro said eagerly as he drew.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - Turn 05: - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 2 / PS: 4-9**  
 **Junichiro: 4000 LP / Hand: 3 / Set: 1**  
 **Yuto: 2600 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 1**  
 **: - - - - - - - Junichiro's Turn - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monsters:  
Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3500]**

 **Junichiro's Monsters:  
None  
**

 **Yuto's Monsters:  
Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe [DEF: 1000]  
Phantom Knights - Silent Boots [DEF: 1200]**

"I'll begin with this! Magic Card: _Trade-In_ , activate! By discarding a Level 8 monster from my hand, I can draw twice from my Deck! Trap Card, open: _Draw Duplication_! When a card effect activates that lets me draw cards activates, _Draw Duplication_ lets me double that amount, so I can now draw a total of four cards! Next, Ritual Spell: _Dark Dragon Ritual_ , activate! By sacrificing the Level 4 _Red-Eyes Wyvern_ from my hand, I can now perform a Summon that goes under-appreciated by many Duelists! **GISHIKI SHOUKAN!** Let's go! Level 4: _Paladin of Dark Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Dark Dragon [LV4/DARK/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/1900/1200]**

Genichi raised an eyebrow in interest. "A Ritual Summon? Don't see that everyday."

Junichiro smirked as he continued. "I now activate _Paladin of Dark Dragon's_ Monster Effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon any _'Red-Eyes'_ monster from my hand or Deck. I release _Paladin of Dark Dragon_ to Special Summon _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_ from my Deck in Attack mode!"

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon [LV10/DARK/Dragon/Effect/2800/2400]**

"I activate _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's_ Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon any Dragon-type monster from my hand or Graveyard. I Special Summon _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ from my Graveyard in Attack mode!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/3000/2500]**

"A Galaxy-Eyes monster?!" Genichi yelped in shock, having not expecting his Xyz counterpart to have yet another type of the _'Eyes'_ archetype of monsters of all things in his Deck. He certainly didn't set his Deck like this, so it soon became apparent his Xyz counterpart had altered it a little to the point Genichi wasn't ready for this part.

" **BATTLE!** _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ , attack _Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon!_ And I now activate Galaxy-Eyes' Monster Effect which banishes itself along with its attack target from the field until the end of the Battle Phase! Now you're wide open! _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_ , attack Genichi directly! **Red Metal Flare!** "

"Gah!" Genichi cried out as he was blasted backwards by the force of the blast.

 **[Genichi LP: 4000 to 1200]**

"Hey, you okay?!" Junichiro asked his counterpart in concern.

"Y-Yeah." Genichi grunted as he made his way to his feet and stumbled back to where he had been a moment earlier while trying to ignore the pain in his neck for now. "Go ahead and finish your turn." _'Damn, the Solid Vision isn't even on and I still felt that. Are these guys Psychic Duelists or something?'_

Jun didn't look convinced but did as asked. "During the end of the Battle Phase both monsters banished by my Galaxy-Eyes return to the field. And since your monster was an Xyz Monster, it loses all its Overlay Units and my Galaxy-Eyes now gains 500 ATK points for each one."

 **Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [Overlay Units: 1 to 0]**  
 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon [ATK: 3000 to 3500]**

"Equip Spell: _Xyz-Eyes Charger_ , activate! I can only equip this card onto a face-up _'Eyes'_ monster I control, so I equip it onto my Galaxy-Eyes. This not only grants him protection from my opponent's card effects, but also lets me use _Xyz-Eyes Charger_ as an additional Xyz Material with the same Level as _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_!"

"Uh-oh." Genichi muttered quietly to himself, knowing where this was going by the smirk on Jun's face.

"Level 8 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragons_ and _Xyz-Eyes Charger_ , OVERLAY!"Junichiro commanded as his two cards formed the Overlay Network. " _Stars of the multiple realms unite under a new ruler, light and darkness meld together to bring forth the protector of the worlds above!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Arise, Rank 8: _Guardian-Asteria Paladin Xyz Dragon_ in Defense mode!"

 **Guardian-Asteria Paladin Xyz Dragon [RK8/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2200/2500/OU:2]**

Genichi's own eyes widened as he saw the new card. "You have a _Paladin Dragon_ too?"

Junichiro just continued his smirking. "And just like your own _Paladin Dragons_ , _Guardian-Asteria_ gains 100 DEF points for every LIGHT and DARK monster on the field! The numbers have changed a bit, but they now stand as this!"

 **Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3500 to 3800]**  
 **Guardian-Asteria Paladin Xyz Dragon [DEF: 2500 to 4100]**

"Well... Damn it." Genichi commented as he realized the stalemate he was now in in terms of points between the two dragons.

"I set one card face-down. Turn end. Go for it, Yuto!"

Yuto nodded as he drew. "Ore no turn."

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - Turn 06: - - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 1200 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 2 / PS: 4-9**  
 **Junichiro: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 2**  
 **Yuto: 2600 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 1**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - Yuto's Turn - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monsters:  
Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3800]**

 **Junichiro's Monsters:  
Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon [ATK: 2800]  
Guardian-Asteria Paladin Xyz Dragon [DEF: 4100]**

 **Yuto's Monsters:  
Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe [DEF: 1000]  
Phantom Knights - Silent Boots [DEF: 1200]**

"Level 4: _Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe_ and _Silent Boots_ , OVERLAY!" Yuto commanded as his two monsters built the Overlay Network. " _Fangs of pitch-black darkness rise up against these foolish oppsessions! Descend now!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Come forth, Rank 4: _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon [RK4/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2500/2100/OU:2]**

"And with a loss in monsters, both dragons lose points." Yuto commented.

"True that." agreed Junichiro.

 **Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3800 to 3700]**  
 **Guardian-Asteria Paladin Xyz Dragon [DEF: 4100 to 4000]**

 _'They both have Xyz Dragons. And Yuya has a Pendulum Dragon. There's got to be a connection I'm missing here.'_ Genichi wondered as he took notice as to how the dragons were named. It couldn't just be a coincidence. He didn't believe in coincidence when Duel Monsters was involved after watching four Generations of it.

Yuto didn't hesitate to make his next move. "I activate Dark Rebellion's Monster Effect! By using an Overlay Unit, I can halve the ATK of an opponent's monster until the End Phase and increase its own ATK by the same amount! Treason Discharge!"

"Oh damn."

 **Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3700 to 1850]**  
 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon [ATK: 2500 to 4350 / Overlay Units: 2 to 1]**

"Let's end this, Yuto!" Junichiro called out to his friend who nodded back.

"BATTLE! _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_ , attack _Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon_! **Revolt of the Lightning Disobey!** "

"Trap Card, open: _Paladin Shield_! This card negates an attack on a face-up Paladin mosnter I control!"

"Counter Trap: _Dark Bribe_! This negates the activation of a Spell/Trap card and destroys it but allows you to draw a card from your Deck. I choose to negate and destroy _Paladin Shield_!" Junichiro countered as he activated his card.

Genichi smirked at this. "I activate _Paladin of Vesper - Mahoro's_ Pendulum Effect! When one your Spell/Trap cards targets one of my Paladin cards, _Mahoro_ can prevent my Paladin card from being affected by your card effect until the End Phase. I'll still take that free card though."

"Damn it!" Jun cursed as their plan failed. His other set card was meant to boost Yuto's monster's ATK if he needed to and Jun knew Yuto's other set card was _Booby Trap: E_ , a trap which was meant to duplicate the effects of _Phantom Fog Blade_ in case it was negated. Both cards were pretty obsolete at this point though. And they didn't know what Genichi's last set card was either.

"Calm down, Jun. This was meant to be a fun Duel. Can you admit to actually having fun? I haven't felt this kind of excitement in so long. It feels... strange." Yuto said as a ghost of a smile graced his face.

A look that was mirrored by Junichiro. "Yeah, now that you mention it, this does feel nice. To Duel without pressure or fear of losing. We haven't had a free Duel in so long, I almost forgot what it meant to have fun!"

Yuto's smile grew as he looked at his verbally energetic friend and back to Genichi. "Thank you, Genichi. You've reminded us of what it means to have fun with Dueling once again and that it was meant to make others smile. We will remember this as part of our resolve to defeat Academia from now on. Turn end. Do as you will now that our monsters' ATK return to normal."

 **Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [ATK: 1850 to 3700]**  
 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon [ATK: 4350 to 250]**

Genichi didn't know what to think. He had just been following his instincts to Duel the two Xyz Dimensionals to gauge their abilities, but ended up showing them a new resolve to fuel their efforts against the Fusion Dimension. All's well that ends well, he guessed with a smile of his own and a shrug.

"Glad I could help you guys out. Let's finish this then! Ore no turn!"

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - Turn 07: - - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 1200 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 1 / PS: 4-9**  
 **Junichiro: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 1**  
 **Yuto: 2600 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 1**  
 **: - - - - - - - - Genichi's Turn - - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monsters:  
Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3700]**

 **Junichiro's Monsters:  
Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon [ATK: 2800]  
Guardian-Asteria Paladin Xyz Dragon [DEF: 4000]**

 **Yuto's Monsters:  
Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon [ATK: 2500]**

Instinct took Genichi over again as a vision of a pendulum swaying side to side before a golden Overlay Network flashed before his eyes. To show his possible new allies his strength, he knew what he had to do next.

"Magic Card: _Paladin Reincarnation_ , activate! By returning a _Paladin_ Extra Deck monster in my Graveyard back to my Extra Deck, I can add another _Paladin_ monster in my Graveyard with the same Level to my hand. I return _Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon_ to my Extra and return _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ to my hand! And with their removal, our dragons lose some points."

 **Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [ATK: 3700 to 3500]**  
 **Guardian-Asteria Paladin Xyz Dragon [DEF: 4000 to 3800]**

"In my Pendulum Zones there are a Scale Four: _Paladin of Support - Rena_ and a Scale Nine: _Paladin of Vesper - Mahoro_ already set. With them in place, I can now Summon monsters Levels Five throught Eight simultaneously!"

"What is he doing?! I don't get a word he's saying anymore!" Jun complained.

"We will see soon, Jun. This is getting interesting." Yuto commented as he watched Genichi with great interest.

" _Sway, my metronome of light and darkness, lead me to the arc of victory!_ **PENDYURAMU SHOUKAN!** Come on out my friend!" Genichi chanted as the blue Pendulum portal shot out his monster in a burst of light.

 **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2200/2500]**

"Pendulum Summon? What the heck is that?!" demanded a completely lost Jun.

Genichi just shrugged. "It's too complicated to explain right now. I'll send you a tutorial video or something later. But for now, Trap Card, open: _Paladins' Reincarnated_! This lets me select and banish Material Monsters from my Graveyard and use them to Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon a Paladin monster from my Extra Deck with its effects negated. I banish Level 4 _Paladin of Friendship - Akari_ and Level 4 _Paladin of Courage - Kasumi_ for a Tuning!"

" _Orbs of light that guide the heavens, stream forth into a brighter future that is sure to bring us light beyond the void! May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** Return to my side, Level 8: _Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2200/2500]**

"I'm not stopping there! Level 8: _Starlight-Heart_ and _Azure-Terra_ , OVERLAY once more!" Genichi commanded as his two Paladin Dragons turned into streams of energy that entered the Overlay Network.

"Heh, another Xyz Summon? I like his style." Junichiro commented with a grin. Yuto simply gave a small smile.

" _Spirits of the fayth materialize into a new form as the whom seeks to restore balance calls for your aid in this darkest hour. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Reveal yourself, Rank 8: _Paladin of Dreams - Yuna_ in attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Dreams - Yuna [RK8/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2900/2600/OU:2]**

The image of the pendulum was now gone from Genichi's mental visio, but the golden vortex of the Xyz Summon was brighter than ever as the last summon of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal by Yuma Tsukumo replayed itself in his mind. A grin flashed over his face as once again, a card in his Extra Deck began to glow as instinct took him over once more.

"It's mad time!" Genichi roared happily as he came up with a catch phrase he liked. Go, Rank 8: Paladin of Dreams - Yuna and Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon, OVERLAY!"

"Nani?!" Yuto gasped in shock.

"What is he doing?!" Junichiro asked in just as confused shock as both Xyz Monsters turned into bright yellow energy and entered a golden Overlay Network that was greatly different from the usual Xyz Summoning they were used to seeing.

" _Agnologia, be releaeed to roam free towards of future of light and harmony for the creation of our new world and future! May our hearts unite withe the stars above!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Appear now, _Future Number 007: Future Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Future Number 007: Future Paladin Dragon [RK0/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/0000/0000/OU:4]**

"A Rank Zero Xyz Monster?!" Junichiro yelped as he gaped like a fish out of water at the impressive sight of the new monster that now stood before him and Yuto.

Said purple/black haired teen also gaped at Genchi's newest Paladin, though with more composure than his friend. "It seems he requires two Xyz Monsters of the same Rank in order to perform the Summoning. Not a feat many Duelists who use Xyz would come up with." he commented calmly, though he was sweating profusely inwardly.

"I got that much, Yuto, I'm not naive. But what's with that _Number_ thing? I'm pretty damn familiar with most Xyz archetypes, but I've never heard of this _Number_ thing before!" Junichiro snapped back, almost whining as he did so, much to both Genichi and Yuto's amusements.

"It's Future Number, actually." Genichi corrected his Xyz counterpart. "And to answer your question, lets just say it gives my new _Paladin_ an effect that will end this Duel in my favor! Equip Spell: _Paladin Armor - Faller Chain_ , activate! I'll equip this onto my _Future Paladin Dragon_ , so, BATTLE! _Future Paladin Dragon_ , attack Junichiro's _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_! **Futuristic Roar!** "

"But it has Zero Attack points! Are you being suicidal?!" Junichiro shouted as his opponent's monster charged up its attack.

Genichi smirked at this point. "Nope, just smart. When _Future Paladin Dragon_ battles, it can't be destroyed by battle and I don't take any Battle Damage from the battle unless it battles another _Number_ monster thanks to its _Future Number_ archetype's standard effect. But due to its own Monster Effect, when it battles an opponent's monster, that monster is instantly destroyed and inflicts you with Advanced Piercing Damage!"

"Come again?!" Genichi was really getting used to seeing his opponent's panicked reactions to all his Paladin Deck's surprises on practically every turn, but was starting to get a little irritating even though it was entertaining at the same time.

Yuto wasn't going to have that, and Genichi forgot a certain card was still on the field even though it no longer effected him. "Trap, activate: _Booby Trap: E_! This card copies the effects of another Trap Card I control. I choose to copy the effects of my _Phantom Fog Blade_ , which will negate your monster's attack on Jun and prevent it from attacking further!"

"Not on my watch! I activate _Future Paladin Dragon's_ other Monster effect! By using an Overlay Unit, I can negate the activation of a Spell/Trap card, destroy it, and inflict the card's owner with 700 points of damage!" Genichi countered as his newest Paladin absorbed a Unit and destroyed Yuto's card who winced at its destruction.

 **FN7: Future Paladin Dragon [Overlay Units: 4 to 3]**  
 **[Yuto LP: 2600 to 1900]**

"Go, finish your attack, Future Number 7!"

"I don't think so!" Junichiro shouted as his monster was about to be destroyed, but wasn't going to let it happen. "I activate Guardian-Asteria Palaidn Xyz Dragon's Monster Effect! When a monster I control is targeted by my opponent's own Monster Effect, I can use an Overlay Unit to negate that effect, destroy that card, and inflict you with 1000 points of damage! Say goodbye to your _Number_! **Guardian Shockwave**!"

"That's what you think!" Genichi countered. "I activate Paladin of Support - Rena's Pendulum Effect! When a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz, Paladin monster battles they are unaffected by my opponent's card effects until the end of the Damage Step! Now go!"

"Erk!" Junichiro winced as his Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon was destroyed.

 **[Junichiro LP: 4000 to 1200]**

"Now to finish you off! _Future Paladin Dragon_ , attack _Guardian-Asteria Paladin Xyz Dragon_!"

"Gah!" Junichiro yelped as he was blasted backwards from his ace monster's destruction.

 **[Junichiro LP: 1200 to 0]**

"Sorry, Yuto, but it's your turn! Attack and destroy _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_! **Futuristic Roar**!"

Unlike Junichiro, Yuto managed to hold his ground as his own ace was destroyed.

 **[Yuto LP: 1900 to 0]**

"And that settles that." Genichi said victoriously with a smile as the effects of Duel disappeared.

 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**  
 **End Duel Results: Turn 07**  
 **Genichi: 1200 LP - WINNER**  
 **Junichiro: 0 LP**  
 **Yuto: 0 LP**  
 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 _ **Meanwhile at Leo Corp...**_

"Sir!" an employee yelled up to an observation balcony to grab one Reiji Akaba's attention, "We've detected strong energy signals coming from the warehouse district! Multiple Xyz and one Synchro usage were detected."

"Can you bring the Duel on screen?" Reiji asked as he came down to the where the main monitors were.

"Negative. There seems to be some kind of interference. All we can tell is that there were at least three Duelist active at the time and that at least all three of them Xyz Summoned at least once while another also used Synchro." the same employee reported.

Reiji furrowed his eyes in deep concentration as he thought over what he had just heard. It definitely wasn't Academia since there hadn't been a single usage of Fusion Summons. So who had just been Dueling to alert his radar system and block him from viewing the data? This required some investigating...

 _ **Elsewhere Unknown**_

A cloaked figure had watched the Duel in silent interest. He wore a blue uniform that a streak of gold around its wrist cuffs as well as bordering his Duel Disc. As the Duel came to an end, he couldn't help but think of one thing.

 _'Soon, we will be one once more...'_

 **OOO**  
 **OOO==========OOO**  
 **OOO**

 **End of Chapter 05**

 _Author's Notes & Disclaimer_  
Wouldn't you know it?! As soon as I'm almost done writing this chapter, episode 100 is released and shows a spoiler of Kaito in the Xyz Dimension with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. WHY ME?! Oh well, I'll have to make a plot adjustment to make up for that but I really should have seen it coming with Jack and Crow being in the Synchro Dimension. Makes you wonder who's in the Fusion Dimension, huh? Anyways, Duel On guys and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I would like to say I do like to keep my Paladins as an original idea with some generous help from others in the future.

 **Paladin Deck update:**

Paladin's Hope  
Spell [Normal]  
Discard 2 cards from your hand. Select and Special Summon 1 Level 7 or 8 'Paladin' monster from your Deck in Attack mode. That monster cannot attack on the turn it was Summoned by this card's effect.

Paladin of Mathematics - Minami (based on Minami Shimada from _Baka to Test_ )  
Level 4 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1400  
If this card was discarded by a card effect, you can Special Summon it.

Paladin of Gaia - Sarah (based on Garnet/Dagger from _Final Fantasy IX_ )  
Rank 4 [LIGHT]  
Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000  
3 Level 4 'Paladin' monsters  
Once per turn: You can use any number of Overlay Units to Special Summon just as many Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' monsters from your Deck. Neither this card or cards Special Summoned by this card's effect can attack on the turn this effect is used.

Paladin of Sincerity - Meiru (based on Meiru from _Rockman EXE_ series)  
Level 2 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Tuner  
ATK: 0700 / DEF: 1000  
You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a face-up 'Paladin' monster. Once per turn: Your raise or lower the Level of a face-up 'Paladin' monster by 1-2.

Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon  
Level 8 [LIGHT]  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2500  
1 'Paladin' Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner 'Paladin' monster(s)  
This card is always treated as a 'Paladin' monster. This card gains 100 ATK for every LIGHT and DARK monster on the field and in every players' Graveyards. If this card were to leave the field (by battle or card effect), you can banish 2 'Paladin' monsters from your Graveyard to negate this card's removal.

Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon  
Rank 8 [DARK]  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2500  
2 Level 8 'Paladin' monsters  
This card is always treated as a 'Paladin' monster. This card gains 100 ATK for every LIGHT and DARK monster on the field and in every players' Graveyards. Once per turn: You can detach an Xyz Material from this card to allow this card to be able to attack all monsters your opponent(s) control once each during this turn.

Paladin Shield  
Trap [Normal]  
You can only activate this card when you control a face-up 'Paladin' monster. Negate an attack declared on a 'Paladin' monster you control.

Paladin Reincarnation  
Magic [Normal]  
Select a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz 'Paladin' monster in your Graveyard and return it to your Extra Deck. You can then select another 'Paladin' monster from your Graveyard that has the same Level/Rank as the monster you returned to your Extra Deck and add that monster to your hand.

Paladins' Reincarnated  
Trap [Normal]  
Select two 'Paladin' monsters in your Graveyard. Banish them and use them as Materials to perform a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon of a 'Paladin' monster from your Extra Deck with its effects negated.

Future Number 007: Future Paladin Dragon  
Rank 0 [LIGHT]  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 0 / DEF: 0  
2 Rank 8 Xyz monsters  
This card can only be destroyed in battle when it battles a 'Number' monster. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect(s) and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When this card battles: Destroy the target and inflict your opponent with Advanced Piercing Damage. When this card attacks; You can detach an Xyz Material from this card to negate the activation of your opponent's card and destroy it. If you do this, inflict your opponent with 700 points of damage.

 **Jinichiro's Fanmade Cards:**

Draw Duplication  
Trap [Normal]  
If you activate a card effect that lets you draw cards from your Deck, you can activate this card. Double the amount number of cards you initially would have drawn from your Deck.

Guardian-Asteria Paladin Xyz Dragon  
Rank 8 [LIGHT]  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2200  
2 Level 8 Dragon-type monsters  
This card is always treated as a 'Paladin' monster. This card gains 100 ATK for every LIGHT and DARK monster on the field and in every players' Graveyards. If a monster you control were to be targeted by your opponent's Monster Effect(s); You can detach an Xyz Material form this card: Negate the effect and destroy the card. Then inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

 **As always, thank you for reading and please leave a review of your thoughts as to what you think of this story/chapter and/or what could be added or improved upon.  
Thank you! :)**

 **P.S.  
Special Thanks To: darkblade2814**


	6. Pre: Battle Royale

**Hoo!  
Over 3000 views, 16 reviews, 32 Favs, and 31 Follows!  
Support continues to rise with each chapter and I can't thank you all enough.  
Hope you like this new release. Enjoy! :)**

 _Chapter 06: Paladins, Raptors, Magicians, and Flares_

Genichi was now fiddling with his Duel Gauntlet. He found a feature that would activate an Action Field Spell no matter where he was if he wanted to. The Action Field it would call up was called Cross Over. Why his Duel Disc/Gauntlet had this function was beyond him but he wasn't complaining since the opportunity to call up an Action Field whenever he wanted would come in handy.

Like right now.

"I'm going to strangle you once we get back, Genichi." Lina growled as she struggled to carry her charge on her back that was slightly lightened due to her magic but was still heavy.

"How can you force us to carry these guys for you?!" Souji complained as well with her own burden.

Genichi just shrugged as he maintained the connection of the Action Field with his Duel Disc to only extend to a radius of about ten feet around him. He had then summoned up his Fusion Paladin Lina Inverse and the Twintail obsessed Souji Mitsuka to help him out with carrying the still knocked out Yuto and Junichiro back to his apartment. He was taking the alleys back there so it was taking a bit longer than he'd hoped. It also didn't help that his Duel Spirits weren't fully cooperating either.

"I needed help and this was the best way to do it. You wouldn't abandon a friend in need, would you?" he asked while giving the two girls wide blurry eyes and a slight pout that somehow seemed to have the desired effect.

"Gah, fine! Stop that look this instant!" Lina gave in as well as Souji as both redheads faced away from their pouting Duelist. "Just the next time you wanna Summon us, it better be for a better reason then carrying this deadbeats home, got it?!"

Genichi just chuckled at their antics. "I gotcha, don't worry, this won't be a recurring thing, I promise. Besides, we're here." he finished just as their apartment complex came into view and they quickly went inside and up the elevator to the fifth floor, he led his Duel Spirits to his living room and had them lay Yuto and Junichiro on the couches. Both knocked out boys landed a bit roughly but not too hard.

"Well, we'd best return to the Deck. Remember, don't call on us like this again, or else!" Souji as she waved a hand towards the ribbons in her twintails, indicating her weapons before she and Lina disappeared as the Action Field was disabled.

After lying some blankets on the two Xyz Duelists, Genichi ate a light dinner before taking a shower and going to bed himself.

 _ **Dreamscape**_

"You idiot!"

[BONK!]

"Ow!"

Genichi rubbed his head from the impact as he looked around. He could tell he was dreaming due to his surroundings Though it was how said surroundings looked like that through him for a loop. He was standing on a round platform that was apparently floating in the middle of nowhere in complete darkness that was illuminated by an unknown source of light. On the surface of said platform was a mural of some sort that depicted Genichi himself in a battle pose.

"Is this...?"

"It's your Station of Awakening."

Genichi whirled around to see the three Goddesses standing there. And he now knew who had bonked him on the head. Skuld was standing in between her two sisters brandishing a large wrench like it was a sword. Though it had been Belldandy's calm voice he recognized that had answered his question.

And as usual, Urd cut him off before he could even verbalize his questions. "And no you're not in some Kingdom Hearts alternate universe. This is just what your mindscape or dreamscape depending on what you want to call it looks like due to your own imagination. So no need to worry about Heartless or any of that crap. Leave that job to the other dimension travelers and focus on this one, kid."

Genichi nodded at the Goddess of the Past, but his attention was diverted to Skuld who tried to hit him over the head again with her wrench. "Cut that out! What are you trying to hit me for?!"

"For almost killing your Xyz Dimensional Counterpart, you dummy!"

"Eh?! What are you talking about?"

The blonde Goddess of the Present/Synchro took that question. "You see, Genichi-san, for whatever reason, your dragon cards resonate with those of your dimensional counterparts and will draw them to you like how you were compelled to track down Junichiro-kun and Duel him. Had you actual defeated him by having Azure-Terra, Starlight-Heart, or Crimson-Soul attack him directly or destroy his Guardian-Asteria, you would have effectively 'killed' him and absorbed his consciousness into your own."

"Which is why the squirt here is so pissed off that you almost took out her Dimension's chosen guardian." Urd quipped.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that?! It's not like you gave any kind of warning when you just let me go into the wild of what to do!" Genichi protested in an effort to defend himself. "All I got were blank cards that become new cards when my mind seems to come up with a new monster ally that will win me the Duel. I you want me to actually not do something, a warning would be nice right about now!"

"Point taken, kid." Urd agreed with a nod. "But unfortunately impossible without spoiling the future events to come which is information eternally banned from all humans. Not even the Demons of Nifilheim are stupid enough to interfere with inter-dimensional issues or with time. That's a taboo area that everyone in their right mind including Father and Mother avoids like the plague."

"Great." Genichi said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes as he dodged another wrench swipe from Skuld. "Any advice of actual use before I wake up?"

Belldandy gave him a sad smile. "Just be yourself and don't let anger control you. Help those in need even if it seems hopeless. We'll be sending you help soon."

With that, he 'woke up' as Skuld finally managed to land a hit.

 _ **Back in Maiami**_

The next moring was... interesting. Yuto and Jun had obviously been surprised to find themselves waking up in what they called a fancy apartment. Apparently they came from a low middle-class family that wasn't used to high-quality living environments like Genichi was.

And after a light breakfast came the hard part of talking with the Xyz travelers.

"You want us to WHAT?!"

Genichi took a calm sip from his orange juice before repeating himself. "I want you two to learn how to use not only Synchros, but Fusions as well."

Jun was mad, no livid, and Yuto wasn't far behind him. "Look, pal! I respect you as a Duelist, and you're great! You use Xyz Monsters just as well as Kaito back home and that's saying something. But wanting us to learn Fusions?! Synchros we can live with, but there's no way we're learning the enemy's way of Dueling!"

Yuto was about to add his own thoughts to the conversation, but Genichi cut him off, "How do you expect to defeat Academia if you don't know how they operate? To defeat Fusion Monsters, you need to understand how they're Summoned in the first place in order to stop them. Unfortunately, you use Xyz which is the most limited Summon Method since most Xyz Summons require monsters to be on the field whereas Fusion Summons can be performed with monsters being on the field, in the hand, in the Graveyard, even from the Deck and Banished Zones. Fusions are the most flexible of all Summons, so the best way to beat them is to use a method that's similar or even better than theirs. If you want to beat Academia, learn to use their own favorite Summoning Method against them!"

"But still, using the enemy's Summoning Method? It goes against everything we've done up 'til now!" Jun still tried to protest.

Genichi raised a brow. "You mean attacking innocent people who had nothing to do with Academia attacking Heartland? Great strategy there."

Jun flinched at his sarcasm, but Yuto pressed on, "That was Shun Kurosaki, our best friend and comrade from Heartland that came with us. While I may have attacked that one that was going after your friend Yuzu, Jun and I haven't attacked anyone else. And he's been attacking LDS to find his sister, Ruri Kurosaki."

"And being pretty ruthless about it too." the blond Eyes Duelist added with a sigh. "Which is giving Yuto and I a bad rep that is making it a bit hard getting around without raising suspicions."

Genichi raised his brow again. "I think traveling around in cloaks, masks, and sunglasses that covers your entire face made you all suspicious from the get-go." he deadpanned, making both Xyz users blush slightly. "But back on track, Fusion Summoning is not your enemy, it's those who use them to hurt others for their own pleasure that are your enemy: the Duel Soldiers from Academia. Fusions can still be used to protect your friends and comrades just as much as they can be used to hurt them, it all depends on the will of the user."

"He... does make a good point, Yuto." Jun said with a reluctant nod.

Yuto nodded as well and sighed. "We've been fighting for the sake of our comrades as well. In order to end this conflict, and to create a world in which no one has to be hurt. We've been trying to avoid involving others in this but it seems you're already deeply involved as it is."

Genichi gave a tired shrug. "Like I said, a couple of Goddesses chose me to help out the Dimensions and put an end to Academia. But I can't do that alone against an army. I'll need allies of my own to take them down. Might as well start here. Do you two want to join me? But to do that, you'll have to accept the way I do things, which involves learning how to use all Summoning Methods, including Fusions. You know my argument point from earlier, so how about it?"

Both Yuto and Jun seemed to think on it for several minutes, even exchanging silent glances at one another in silent communication that Genichi couldn't quite understand due to not really knowing them well enough to do so. Finally, it was Yuto who spoke first.

"If we have no choice but to fight, we want to survive this."

"Even if it means we have to use Fusion Summoning." Jun added solemnly.

"The you who is Dueling to protect the Dimensions using all Summoning Methods, unwilling to change but improve to protect others isn't wrong."

"We'll still continue to fight, no matter what!"

"For Ruri, and our comrades."

"In order to save all our futures!"

Genichi smiled as they finished their small pep-speech and pressed a button under the dining table where they sitting at. A whirling sound of machines was heard as the couches flipped over revealing display cases filled to the brim with Duel Monster cards. Walls flipped around to reveal the same results and the kitchen counter-tops slid away to reveal the same.

The Paladin Duelist couldn't help but smirk at the gob-smacked faces of his newest friends and allies as he waved a hand at the thousands of cards on display around the apartment. "Well, start choosing, guys. You'll need all the help you can get."

Several days had passed since then, with Genichi falling into a routine of spending the first half of the day with Yuto and Jun, helping them choose cards from his immensely large collection to improve their Decks as well as teaching them how Fusion, Synchro, and even Pendulum Summoning worked.

Yuto was calm and patient, not one to rush into things and learned at a steady pace as he accepted Genichi's teachings relatively easily over the past several days.

Junichiro on the other hand, while a great Duelist, was a bit of an airhead that most tactics simply fell through his head like dropping a rock into a cloud. Unlike Yuto who learned the theory of Duel Monsters easily before putting it into practical application, Jun learned much faster by just trying out new strategies in actual Duels. So the three had spent a lot of time at the dining table going through mock Duels to practice.

Genichi spent the second half of his days at You Show Duel School mainly with Yuya and Yuzu. Yuzu was still learning Fusion Summoning from Sora. And not long ago, Yuya had even succeeded in his first Fusion, resulting in Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Yuto and Jun had tried to track their AWOL comrade, but Shun was pretty crafty and managed to keep himself out of radar for some time, though attacks on LDS members still occurred now and then. Soul cards of the victims were found at the scenes and reports of Xyz Summoning confirmed it was Shun Kurosaki behind them, much to Yuto's disappointment and Jun's ire.

A little later Yuto had managed to track down Shun and called Jun and Genichi to the scene. Once again, Genichi found himself running over to the warehouse district of Maiami City. What was it with people liking to sneak to uninhabited areas to conduct secret activities? It was so clitche!

By the time he arrived at the scene, Genichi found Yuto standing protectively before a confused Yuzu, Jun restraining an emotional Shun Kurosaki, and Masami from LDS calling for backup from her friends Hokuto and Yaiba.

So he chose to step in before things got anymore out of hand. "Yuto, take Yuzu to safety away from here. And Jun lead her," he pointed at Masumi, "somewhere not here. I'll handle Shun."

"You sure about that, Gen?" Jun had gotten used to addressing his Standard counterpart by a familiar nickname as Genichi had to him. Getting a nod of absolute resolve, both Yuto and Jun led their respective female charges away.

Genichi now stood before a now recovered Shun, whom Jun had earlier sucker punched in the stomach to get him to calm down. Yuto had given Genichi a brief summary of what happened earlier, so he knew why Shun was so confused and flustered.

"Listen up, Shun. The girl you just saw isn't Ruri, she's Yuzu Hiragi. Don't confuse the two together. They share the same face just like Jun and I but they're different people. Understand?"

Rather than answering, Shun thrusted out his left arm and activated his Duel Disc. "Why did you interfere?! How dare you give orders to Yuto and Jun as if they are your servants! Just who are you to lecture me?!"

Calmly, Genichi activated his own Duel Disc. He had been warned of Shun's stubborn nature and knew this would likely happen. "I'm Genichi Mizuhara, and I'll gladly take you on if it means I can show you that what you're doing is wrong."

"I would like to join in as well."

That was unexpected. Both males turned to see a girl about their age walking up to them as she activated her own Duel Disc. She had neck-length light blue hair but with red bangs that framed her face. Her golden eyes seemed to look into your soul and was accompanied by her standard sailor school uniform as she stood at a height of about 5"6'.

Shun growled at her. "This fight is between me and Mizuhara here. If you interfere, I will show you no mercy as well."

The blunette girl smiled brightly at him. "That is fine by me, so long as Genichi-san here also doesn't back. I am Mizu Godai, and I challenge both of you to a Duel."

"Um, sure... No problem here." Genichi said as the field was now set, but put on a determined face as the Duel officially began.

"DUEL!" all three shouted together in unison.

 **DUEL:**  
 **Genichi Mizuhara: 4000 LP (VS) Shun Kurosaki: 4000 LP (VS) Mizu Godai: 4000 LP**

"First round pleasantries are mine if you don't mind. Ore no turn!" Genichi called out as he drew his standard starting hand of five cards and giving them a glance before making his move. "To start off, I'm Normal Summoning _Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

 **Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin [LV3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/1700/0800/PS:3]**

"I activate _Lucy's_ Monster Effect! I can discard a _Paladin_ monster from my hand like _Paladin of Mathematics - Minami_ in order to Special Summon a _Celestial Token_ in Defense mode!"

 **Celestial Token [LV4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/1000/0000]**

" _Minami's_ Monster Effect activates since she was discarded due to a card effect, allowing me to Special Summon her in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Mathematics - Minami [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1800/1400]**

"Time to kick things up a notch! Level 4: _Paladin of Mathematics - Minami_ and Level 3: _Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin_ , **TUNING!** " At his command, both monster flew into the air as Lucy turned into three Level Rings that surrounded Minami and turned her transparent then into four Level Stars.

" _Magics of legend meld with skills passed down by assassins of the league, and cool down as a new champion comes forth from the active field of battle! May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** " At this, a beam of light shot through the Level Rings completing the Summon. "Come forth, Level 7: _Katrina, the Tragedy Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

 **Katarina, the Tragedy Paladin [LV7/DARK/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2600/1900]**

"When _Lucy_ is used as a Fusion or Synchro Material, her last Monster Effect activates, which lets me place her in my left Pendulum Zone!"

 **Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin [Pendulum Scale: 3]**

"I now activate _Lucy's_ Pendulum Effect! Since my other Pendulum Zone is empty, _Lucy_ lets me select and Set a _Paladin_ Pendulum monster from my Deck into that empty Zone once per turn. So I'm Setting _Vanguard of the Paladin Dragons_ in my right Pendulum Zone!"

 **Vanguard of the Paladin Dragons [Pendulum Scale: 5]**

"And since I now control a Level 7 or higher _Paladin_ monster, I can Special Summon this from my hand: _Kallen, the Guren Knightmare Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

 **Kallen, the Guren Knightmare Paladin [LV6/DARK/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/2400/1700/PS:5]**

"I now activate one of _Katrina's_ Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can return a face-up _Paladin_ monster to my Deck and Special Summon another _Paladin_ with a different name from my Deck so long it has the same Level as the _Paladin_ I'm sending to my Deck. So I return Level 6 _Kallen_ to Special Summon _Azura, the Songstress Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

 **Azura, the Songstress Paladin [LV6/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/2500/1100/PS:4]**

"When _Azura_ is Summoned, her Monster Effect activates which allows me to select and Special Summon another Level 6 _Paladin_ monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. So I Special Summon from my Deck _Lucina, the Forseerer Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

 **Lucina, the Forseerer Paladin [LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/2200/2300/PS:8]**

 _'He's got two Level 6 monsters now...'_ Unknown to themselves, Shun and Mizuki were thinking the same thing simultaneously, both anticipating what Genichi was about to do next.

And Genichi did just that. "Level 6: _Azura, the S=ongstress Paladin_ and _Lucina, the Forseerer Paladin_ , **OVERLAY!** " Both monsters became orange streams of light that entered the standard Overlay Network and exploded into energy.

" _Legendary blade Yato, choose your royal hero and guide her on the path that fate has chosen to end the war of premonition as twilght descends upon the world. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Transform and ascend! Rank 6: _Kamui, the Dragon Avatar Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

 **Kamui, the Dragon Avatar Paladin [RK6/LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/2500/2200/OU:2]**

"I activate _Kamui's_ Monster Effect! Once per turn, and can use two Overlay Units to select and Special Summon any _Paladin Dragon_ from my hand, Deck, Extra Deck, Banished Zone, or Graveyard. From my Extra Deck, I call forth _Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode! And due to _Kamui's_ Effect, I can attach two Overlay Units from my Graveyard. So I attach _Azura_ and _Lucina_ to _Crimson-Soul_!"

 **Kamui, the Dragon Avatar Paladin [Overlay Units: 2 to 0]**  
 **Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [RK8/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2200/2500/OU:2]**

"Crimson-Soul gains 100 Attack for every LIGHT and DARK attribute monster on the field and in every player's Graveyards. Right now, that number is seven, so he gains 700 Attack points!"

Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [ATK: 2200 to 2900]

"And with that, I set two cards face-down on the field. Turn end."

Shun looked impassive as he drew. "Ore no turn."

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 2 / PS:3-5**  
 **Shun: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **Mizu: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - Shun's Turn - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monster(s):  
Celestial Token [LV4 / DEF: 0]  
Katarina, the Tragedy Paladin [LV7 / ATK: 2600]  
Kamui, the Dragon Avatar Paladin [RK6 / ATK: 2500]  
Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [RK8 / ATK: 2900]**

"To start, I Normal Summon _Raid Raptors - Vanishing Rainias_ in Attack mode."

 **Raid Raptors - Vanishing Ranias [LV4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/1300/1600]**

When it's Normal or Special Summoned, I can activate _Ranias'_ Monster Effect to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower _Raid Raptors_ monster from my hand. I call forth another _Vanishing Ranias_ in Attack mode!"

 **Raid Raptors - Vanishing Ranias [LV4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/1300/1600]**

"And just like the first one, its Monster Effect activates! I Special Summon _Raid Raptors - Mimicry Lanius_ in Attack mode!"

 **Raid Raptors - Mimicry Lanius [LV4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/1100/1900]**

"Now _Lanius'_ Monster Effect activates. When it's Normal or Special Summoned, once per turn, I can raise the Levels of all _Raid Raptors_ I currently control by 1!"

 **Raid Raptors - Vanishing Ranias (x2) [Level: 4 to 5]**  
 **Raid Raptors - Mimicry Lanius [Level: 4 to 5]**

 _'Uh-oh.'_ Genichi thought. Honestly, he wasn't one to talk but why did everyone he dueled lately seemed to like spamming out powerful Xyz Monsters like they wer going out of style?

"Level 5: _Raid Raptors - Mimicry Lanius_ and two _Vanishing Ranias_ , **OVERLAY**!" Unlike Genichi's monsters, Shun's three birds became dark blue energy streams as they entered the spiraling Overlay Network and exploded.

" _Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes!_ **EKUSIIZU SHOUKAN!** Come forth, Rank 5: _Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon_ in Defense mode!"

 **Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon [RK5/DARK/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/1000/2000/OU:3** ]

"I activate _Blaze Falcon's_ Monster Effect! Once per turn I can use an Overlay Unit to destroy all my opponent's Special Summoned monsters and inflict 500 points of damage for each one!

 **Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon [Overlay Unit: 3 to 2]**

"Not on my watch! I activate _Lucy's_ other Pendulum Effect! She prevents all _Paladin_ monsters I control from being destroyed by card effects once each once per turn! **Fairy Sphere Protection!** " Genichi countered as the blonde mage conjured a blue sphere that covered all his monsters in a protective veil of light.

All but one.

"That may be so, but you're forgetting your _Celestial Token_! It's not a _Paladin_ therefore it will be destroyed and you'll take 500 points of damage!" Shun reminded him.

"Is that so?"

"Nani?"

As the smoke cleared up from Blaze Falcon's effect and the Fairy Sphere dissolved, Genichi's Celestial Token was revealed to still be on the field.

Before Shun could ask, Genichi explained, "Celestial Token isn't your everyday Token monster. In case you missed the memo earlier, it has Effects like being able to only be destroyed by battle. But..." he trailed off with a grin that Shun understood.

"Since this is a Triangle Duel, none of us can attack during Round One so trying is futile even if I wanted to. Tch. I set two cards face-down on the field. Turn end." Shun concluded with a scowl of frustration that Genichi cheekily smirked at.

"Then it is finally time. Atashi no turn!" Mizu said as she drew for her turn.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 2 / PS: 3-5**  
 **Shun: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 2**  
 **Mizu: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - Mizu's Turn - - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monster(s):  
Celestial Token [LV4 / DEF:0]  
Katarina, the Tragedy Paladin [ATK: 2600]  
Kamui, the Dragon Avatar Paladin [ATK: 2500]  
Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [RK8 / ATK: 3000]**

 **Shun's Monster(s):  
Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon [RK5 / DEF: 2000]**

 _'Alright, time to see what she's got. Shun is good. If it wasn't for Lucy, I'd be in serious trouble right now. Wonder what kind of Deck she uses.'_ Genichi mused as the blunette girl began her turn.

Shun was thinking similarly, _'This Genichi was able to block me using a type of monster I've never seen before to stall me out. If this Mizu is just as good, it may be prudent to ask them to be allies for Heartland...'_

"Magic Card: _Magician's Lore_ , activate! By sending two Spellcaster-type monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster from my Deck whose Level is equal to the combined Levels of the two Spellcasters I sent to the Graveyard via this card's effect so long I negate the Effect of the Summoned Spellcaster. I send Level 4 _Magician's Valkyria_ and Level 2 _Night's End Sorcerer_ to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Level 6 _Dark Magician Girl_ in Attack mode!"

 **Dark Magician Girl [LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2000/1700]**

"Next, by Banishing my LIGHT-Attribute _Magician's Valkyria_ and DARK-Attribute _Night's End Sorcerer_ from my Graveyard I can Special Summon this from my hand: _Chaos Sorcerer_ in Attack mode!"

 **Chaos Sorcerer [LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2300/2000]**

"I activate _Chaos Sorcerer's_ Monster Effect, which allows me to Banish a face-up monster my opponent controls. I Banish Genichi's _Katrina, the Tragic Paladin_ from the field. Now, Level 6: _Dark Magician Girl_ and _Chaos Sorcerer_ , **OVERLAY!** " Now unlike Genichi's monsters that turned into bright gold and Shun's dark blue, Mizu's monster became light blue streams of energy that reminded Genichi of water, like her name and hair color.

" _Darkness part ways as a new force descends to our realm and bestows a new light of hope upon us all. May balance maintain the heavens above!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Descend, Rank 6: _Magi Magic Magician Gal_ in Attack mode!"

 **Magi Magi Magician Gal [RK6/DARK/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2400/2000/OU:2]**

"But I won't stop there. I use Rank 6 _Magi Magi Magician Gal_ to rebuild the Overlay Network!" Mizu's newest monster turned into a light blue stream of energy as it shot upwards into the sky into a new Overlay Network.

"Wait, what?!" Genichi gasped at the unexpected move. He hadn't figured on seeing such a move in the ARC-V world. Shun looked to be just as stunned as his fellow male.

" _Magician of the inter-dimensional kingdoms, ascend to the sky and cast aside thine robes to call forth a new aura of might. May balance maintain the heavens above!_ **RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE!** Descend, Rank 7: _Ebon Illusion Magician_ in Attack mode!""

 **Ebon Illusion Magician [RK7/DARK/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2500/2100/OU:3]**

 _'So it's possilbe to Rank Up in this series. That's good to know, I'll file that away in possilbe new tactics to look into.'_ Genichi thought as he continued to watch the mystery girl continue with her move.

This time, Shun was thinking differently. _'I know all of the Resistance members from Heartland and I know she's not one of us. But she can't be from Academia if she knows this many Xyz techniques. Is Standard this powerful?'_

Oblivious to her male opponents' thoughts, Mizu continued. "I activate _Ebon's_ Monster Effect! By using an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a Normal Spellcaster-type monster from my Deck. So I Special Summon _Dark Magician_ from my Deck in Attack mode!" Mizu chose to use the Dark Magician Girl Overlay Unit to activate the Effect.

 **Dark Magician [LV7/DARK/Spellcaster/2500/2100]  
Ebon Illusion Magician [Overlay Units: 2 to 1]**

"Magic Card: _Transmigration Synchronization_ , activate! This lets me select two banished Spellcasters and send them back to my Graveyard to use them as Materials to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster that is a Level higher than the combined Levels to the two Materials. So, Level 4 _Magician's Valkyria_ with Level 2 _Night's End Sorcerer_ , TUNING!"

" _Light and Darkness harmonize into a melodious song that balances the heavens into a new plane that is lush with life to transcend harmony. May peace unify all worlds among the stars!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** Arise, Level 7: _Arcanite Magician_ in Attack mode!"

 **Arcanite Magician [LV7/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/0400/1800]**

"I activate Arcanite Magician's Monster Effect, which grants him two Spell Counters on the turn he is Synchro Summoned and gives him 1000 ATK points for each one."

 **Arcanite Magician [Spell Counters: 0 to 2 / ATK: 0400 to 2400]**

"I activate _Arcanite Magician's_ other Monster Effect. By removing a Spell Counter from him, I can destroy a card my opponent controls. So by using a Spell Counter, I destroy _Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon!_ **Arcane Judgement!** "

"You forget? _Lucy's_ Pendulum Effect prevents my _Paladins_ from being destroyed by card effects once per turn!" Genichi reminded the blunette as the energy blast from Arcanite was deflected by the protective sphere Lucy conjured around his dragon.

"I didn't forget. I use Arcanite's second Spell Counter to finish the job!"

"Ah damn it." Genichi cursed as his monster was destroyed. "But I'm not gonna let that stop me! Trap Card, open: _Paladin Mirage_!" When a _Paladin_ monster is destroyed by a card effect, this lets me Special Summon back to the field in Attack mode, so welcome back _Crimson-Soul_!"

 **Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [RK8/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2200/2500/OU:0]  
Arcanite Magician [Spell Counters: 2 to 0 / ATK: 2400 to 0400]**

Mizu pouted, which made Genichi's heart stop for a second. "I set two cards face-down on the field as well. Turn Shuryou."

Genichi shook his head free of the thoughts that had just entered. _'What was that? Did I think... she was cute? Wait, what?! Ugh, I'll think about it later!'_ "Then it's back to me. Ore no turn!" Genichi drew, starting Round Two, deciding to worry about his thoughts at a later time.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 04: - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 1 / PS: 3-5**  
 **Shun: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 2**  
 **Mizu: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 2**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - Genichi's Turn - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monster(s):  
Celestial Token [LV4 / DEF: 0]  
Kamui, the Dragon Avatar Paladin [RK6 / ATK: 2500]  
Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [ATK: 2200]**

 **Shun's Monster(s):  
Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon [RK5 / DEF: 2000]**

 **Mizu's Monster(s):  
Ebon Illusion Magician [RK7 / ATK: 2500]  
Dark Magician [LV7 / ATK: 2500]  
Arcanite Magician [LV7 / ATK: 2400]**

But before he could do anything, Mizu cut in.

"Trap Card, open: _Assault Mode Neo Activate_! This lets me send a specific monster I control to the Graveyard to Special Summon its Assault Mode Neo form from my Deck! I send _Arcanite Magician_ to the Graveyard to Special Summon _Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode Neo_ from my Deck in Attack mode!"

 **Arcanite Magicain/Assault Mode Neo [LV9/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/0900/2300]**

"When it's Special Summon via _Assault Mode Neo Activate_ , _Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode Neo_ gains two Spell Counters. And in addition it gains two Spell Counters when its Summoned by its own effect. And since it gains 1000 Attack Points for each Spell Counter, my Magician gains 4000 Attack points!"

 **Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode Neo [Spell Counters: 4 / ATK: 0900 to 4900]**

"Well that's gonna be a pain to deal with." Genichi commented dryly as Shun gave a reluctant nod of agreement in his direction. "But I'm gonna go for it! And I'll start by activating _Vanguard of the Paladin Dragon's_ Pendulum Effect! When it's in my Pendulum Zone, I can Special Summon it to my Monster Zone in Attack mode!"

 **Vanguard of the Paladin Dragons [LV5/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2200/1800/PS:5]**

"I activate _Vanguard's_ Monster Effect! By releasing him along with _Celestial Token_ , I can Special Summon any _Paladin Dragon_ from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. I Special Summon _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ from my Deck in Attack mode!"

 **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2200/2500/PS:8]**

"I activate _Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin's_ first Pendulum Effect! Since my other Pendulum Zone is empty again, I can choose a _Paladin_ Pendulum monster to set there! I set the Scale Nine: _Mahoro, the Vesper Android Paladin_!"

 **Mahoro, the Vesper Android Paladin [Pendulum Scale: 9]**

"I activate _Mahoro's_ Pendulum Effect! Once per turn she lets me add a _Paladin_ Spell/Trap card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand, so this turn I'm adding a Spell Card to my hand I'm using now! Quick-Play Spell: _Rank-Up Magic: Paladin's Force_ , activate! This lets me select a _Paladin_ Xyz monster I control and Rank it Up by 1-2. So I'm Ranking Up _Kamui, the Dragon Avatar Paladin_ by two Ranks!"

" _Spirits of the fayth materialize into a new form as the one whom seeks to restore balance calls for your aid in this darkest hour. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE!** Reveal yourself, Rank 8: _Yuna, the Aeon Dreamer Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

 **Yuna, the Aeon Dreamer Paladin [RK8/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2900/2600/OU:1]**

"I activate _Yuna's_ Monster Effect! When's she Special Summoned by a _Paladin_ Spell Card, I can send a Banished _Paladin_ monster back to my Deck and draw cards depending on the monster's Level. So I send Level 7 _Katrina, the Tragic Paladin_ back to my Extra Deck and draw three cards. Next, I Normal Summon _Paladin of Wishes - Shokora_ in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Wishes - Shokora [LV3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/1500/0600]**

"I activate _Shokora's_ Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can Banish a _Paladin_ card from my Graveyard and then add a _Paladin_ card from my Deck that's the same type as the Banished depending of the card type, an additional effect can be used. So, I'm Banishing _Rank-Up Magic: Paladin's Force_ from my Graveyard to add _Paladin's Hope_ from my Deck to my hand. And since _Paladin's Hope_ is a Spell Card, due to _Shokora's_ effect, I can now draw two cards from my Deck! Now, Level 3: _Paladin of Wishes - Shokora_ and Level 8 _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ , **CONTACTO YUUGOU!** "

Both Shun's and Mizu's eyes widened at the unusual Fusion Method as both of Genichi's monsters returned to his Deck, though their reactions were for completely different reasons as the two monsters merged together in a swirl of rainbow lights.

" _Mistresses of the dawn, combine thine beauty in a swirl of divinity that transcends time and space. Let those who defile thine presence be destroyed by the power you and I possess. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **YUUGOU SHOUKAN!** Descend from the heavens, Level 8: _Lina, the Slayer Sorceress Paladin_ in Attack mode!

 **Lina, the Slayers Sorceress Paladin [LV8/DARK/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/2700/2100]**

Mizu was intrigued by how Genichi had performed the Fusion Summon and wondered if her other Deck had that potential. She'd have to check later.

Shun however looked furious and ready to murder now. "You... You use Fusions?! If that's the case, then you're my enemy!"

"Wha-?!" Genichi was taken aback for a second before he caught himself as he remembered what Yuto and Junichiro had told him. "Just because I can use Fusion Summons doesn't make me your enemy! Academia is our enemy, not the monsters! They're our allies as much as all the other Monster types are! Get your priorities straight!"

Shun was about to retort but Genichi cut him off. "Look, I've been talking this over with Yuto and Jun all last night. Yes, Academia is at fault for kidnapping Rin, but that doesn't give you the right to declare that everyone who uses Fusion Summons are your enemy and must be destroyed. Fusions can be your ally just as much as the Xyz monsters you all from Heartland love. Duel Monsters were made to have fun and entertain others, not cause an inter-dimensional war. I know you still remember the happy times from Heartland you spent with your family and friends, and it's high time someone reminded you of that!"

While Shun had slightly calmed down and was silently thinking over what had been just ranted at him, Mizu was looking at Genichi with a look of admiration. It wasn't often you came across someone with such conviction and willingness to help those who'd lost their way. A smile crossed the blunette's lips at the thought.

Genichi saw Shun thinking over his thoughts and chose to move on with his move. "It's about time to kick tings into high gear. It's mad time! Rank 8: _Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon_ and _Yuna, the Aeon Dreamer Paladin_ , **OVERLAY!** " Like with his other Xyz Summons, both monster became bright gold energy streams as they entered the Overlay Network and exploding.

" _Agnologia, be released to roam free towards a future of light and darkness for the creation of our new world and future! May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Appear now, Rank 0: The Pinnacle of Hope, _Future Numbers 007: Future Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Future Numbers 007: Future Paladin Dragon [RK0/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/0000/0000/OU:3]**

At this time, Genichi took the time to greatly enjoy the looks of shock on his opponents' faces, especially the expression on Shun's face. It was one thing for one person to know of Ranking Up, but two? And now Overlaying two Xyz monsters to form one without a Rank? Yeah, Genichi probably would have been stunned into silence too. Though Mizu seemed to be more curious than stunned which made him curious but chose to ponder on that later.

"Magic Card: _Paladin's Hope_ , activate! By discarding two cards from my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 7 or higher Paladin from my Deck. So return to battle: _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2200/2500/PS:8]**

"And since I control two or more _Paladin_ monster I can Special Summon this from my Graveyard: _Palaidn of Sincerity - Meiru_ in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Sincerity - Meiru [LV2/DARK/Spellcaster/Tuner/0700/1000]**

"I use _Meiru's_ Monster Effect, which lets me alter the Level of any _Paladin_ monster by 1-2, so I lower _Azure-Terra_ Level 8 to 6. Now, Level 6 _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ with Level 2 _Paladin of Sincerity - Meiru_ , **TUNING!** " Meiru became two Level Rings as Genichi's ace monster flew into them and became six Level Stars. Genichi secretly smirked as Azure-Terra was sent to his Extra Deck.

" _Orbs of light that guide the heavens, stream forth into a brighter future that is sure to bring us light beyond the void! May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** " A burst of radiant light shot through the Level Rings completing the Summon. "Descend, Level 8: Envoy of the Heart: _Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2200/2500]**

"Now currently in my Pendulum Zones are the Scale 3 _Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin_ and Scale 9 _Mahoro, the Vesper Android Paladin_ already Set. With them in place I can now Summon monsters Levels Four through Eight simultaneously!" From either side of him, his two Pendulum monsters rose up in their transparent blue pillars and met at the portal at the top as the pendulum began to swing.

" _Sway, my metronome of light and darkness, lead me to the arc of victory!_ **PENDYURAMU SHOUKAN!** Come on out my friends!" From the portal vortex, two energy streams shot down. "From hand: _Paladin of Friendship - Akari_ in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Friendship - Akari [LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1000/1900]**

"And from my Extra Deck: _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2200/2500/PS:8]**

" _Akari's_ Monster Effect activates when she's Special Summoned, letting me draw cards from my Deck for every _Paladin_ monster I control. There's _Lina_ , _Future_ , _Starlight_ , _Azure_ , and _Akari_ so I draw five cards!"

Genichi looked at his refreshed hand and noticed a particular Spell Card as well as a blank one. He smirked as inspiration from his Duel with Junichiro and Yuto yesterday came to mind, causing said blank card to glow in a golden light only visible by himself.

"Ritual Spell: _Angelic Paladin Altar_ , activate! By sacrificing monsters in my hand and my field I can perform a rerely seen Summoning Method! I Tribute the Level 4 _Paladin of Friendship - Akari_ on my field along with the Level 4 _Paladin of Martial Law - Ran_ in my hand!" A large table appeared in the center of the field that a chair on opposite ends of it. Both monsters sat down in the seats and became enveloped in a bright gold light that converged on the table's center top and erupted into a beam of light that entered a portal above the field.

" _Gales of a forgotten age usher forth in a storm of rejuvenated hope that transcends the boundaries of the multiple dimensions and reforms into a beacon of everlasting divinity. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **GISHIKI SHOUKAN!** Descend to us now, Level 8: _Crystal-Aura Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!" Genichi finshed the Ritual Summoning as his newest dragon gracefully glided downward from the portal.

 **Crystal-Aura Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/2200/2500]**

Once again, both Shun and Mizu were stumped. A Ritual Summon? That was unheard of for someone to pull off in this day and age. They were practically as extinct as Field Spells were due to the popularity of Extra Deck Summonings and Action Fields.

Reiji, who was watching the Duel unfold from his display monitors at LDS HQ, was as stunned Genichi's opponents. And that was a hard thing to do to him. First was the Rank Up, now this...

"Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum. He possesses the capabilities to utilize all five known major Summoning Methods. Genichi Mizuhara, just who are you..."

Back at the Duel site, Genichi was unaware of what the others were thinking, so he nonchalantly continued with his turn.

"I activate _Lina's_ Monster Effect. By Banishing a _Paladin_ monster from my Graveyard, I can add a _Paladin_ Magic Card from my Graveyard to my hand. I Banish _Vanguard of the Paladin Dragons_ to return _Angelic Paladin Altar_ to my hand! And by using _Lina's_ other Effect, I discard _Angelic Paladin Altar_ back to the Graveyard to select a _Paladin_ Trap Card from Deck Deck and Set in face-down on the field. Now, Trap Card, open: _Paladin Dragons Backup_! I can activate this card when I control a _Paladin Dragon_ , which now lets me draw a card for every one I control. For _Crystal-Aura_ , _Starlight-Heart_ , _Future Number 007_ , and _Azure-Terra_ I can draw four cards from my Deck!"

At this point, Shun and Mizu were not really all that happy and any watching couldn't blame them. They had no concept of how Pendulum Monsters worked, their opponent had an entirely refreshed full hand, and full field of monsters. And their opponent's turn had gone on for so long they were wondering when he would enter his Battle Phase so they could finally use their Trap Cards to end this madness.

Fortunately for them, help came from unexpected places.

"Hold it right there!"

Genichi, who was about to declare his Battle Phase, tripped on himself slightly and had to steady himself as he looked towards the new voice, as did Shun and Mizu. In a burst of flashing light, what appeared to be a motorcycle zoomed past them over the center of the Dueling field and stopped in the area in between where Genichi, Shun, and Mizu were facing off.

As the exhaust smoke cleared away from said motorcycle, Genichi recognized for what is was, and apparently so did Mizu.

'A D-Wheel! Then, he's gotta/must be from Sychro Dimension!' Both young teens thought simultaneously.

The newcomer glared at Genichi with malice. "I won't stand by and watch you bully others with your flashy cards and powerful monsters! And before you ask, the name's Hajime Ryuu! Ore no turn!" Hajime revved up his D-Wheel and began zooming around the area, making Genichi have to dart from side to side to avoid getting run over.

 _ **[Intruder Detected. 2000 Life Point Penalty.]**_

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 05: - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 1 / PS: 3-9  
Hajime: 2000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **Shun: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 2**  
 **Mizu: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 2**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - Hajime's Turn - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monster(s):  
Lina, the Slayers Sorceress Paladin [ATK: 2700]  
Future Numbers 007: Future Paladin Dragon [ATK: 0]  
Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon [ATK: 2200]  
Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [ATK: 2200]  
Crystal-Aura Paladin Dragon [ATK: 2200]**

 **Shun's Monster(s):  
Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon [DEF: 2000]**

 **Mizu's Monster(s):  
** **Ebon Illusion Magician [RK7 / ATK: 2500]  
Dark Magician [LV7 / ATK: 2500]  
Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode Neo [LV9 / ATK: 4900]** **  
**

"Ugh, this pain is nothing! I'll deal with you in one stroke! Since you control monsters and I don't, I can Special Summon this card with half its ATK and DEF points: _Vice Dragon_ in Defense mode!"

 **Vice Dragon [LV5/DARK/Dragon/Effect/1000/1200]**

"And since there's a Level 7 or higher Synchro monster on the field, I can Special Summon this from my hand as well! Tuner Monster: _Creation Synchron_ in Defense mode!"

 **Creation Synchron [LV3/LIGHT/Machine/Tuner/1300/0000]**

 _'A Tuner. Yep, definitely from Synchro.'_ was the unified agreed thought from Genichi and Mizu.

Shun however...

 _'Another Synchro Fusion Pawn?! Excellent. Maybe I can deal with him before Yuto runs into the other one.'_ He had made his peace with Fusion Monsters, but the hatred of anyone linked to Academia was still fierce within him.

"Level 5 _Vice Dragon_ with Level 3 _Creation Synchron_ , TUNING!" Hajime roared as he sped up a wall of a building as his monsters followed. Creation Synchron becoming three Level Rings as Vice Dragon flew into them and becoming five Level Stars.

" _Fate breaks into a new universe and destiny releases her as new stars form in a force unlike any seen before as light speeds forward onto a new plane of existence!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** Come forth, Level 8: _Cosmic-Flare Paladin Synchro Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Cosmic-Flare Paladin Synchro Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2200/2500]**

Genichi's eyes widened at this point. _'He's got a Paladin Dragon like Jun! And it's a Synchro Dragon. My theory's confirmed at this point. There's gotta be a Paladin Fusion Dragon out there. And if this Hajime holds a Paladin Dragon, then he's...'_

Hajime had stopped his D-Wheel as he completed his summon, so Genichi chose that moment to call out to him. "Hey, take off your helmet so we can see the full face of who we're facing here!" Unknown to him, Shun and Mizu had chose to Duel him for their own reasons but had decided to join with Genichi in defeating this new foe.

Hajime smirked at the raven-haired Paladin user with contempt, but complied anyway. As the Synchro traveler removed his helmet, Mizu let out a gasp, Shun's eyes widened, and Genichi narrowed his eyes as his suspicions were confirmed.

Unlike Genichi who had short black hair or Junichiro with his blonde hair, Hajime apparently favored pure silver spiky hair that somehow stayed that way even though he had been wearing a helmet. His body makeup seemed to be the same as Genichi's, but his face was what made the others stop.

Hajime had the same face as Genichi and Junichiro. (Not that Mizu knew Jun yet.)

And said silverette was oblivious to their thoughts as he replaced his helmet and zoomed off, continuing his move. "And due to Cosmic-Flare's effect, he gains 100 ATK for every LIGHT and DARK monster on the field as well as in every player's Graveyards!"

"Maybe so, but so do all my Paladin Dragons!" Genichi countered as the five dragons 'powered up'.

 **Cosmic-Flare Paladin Synchro Dragon [ATK: 2200 to 4400]**  
 **Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon [ATK: 2200 to 4400]**  
 **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [ATK: 2200 to 4400]  
Crystal-Aura Paladin Dragon [ATK: 2200 to 4400]**

"Tch, how vexing." Hajime grumbled out irritably. "Doesn't matter! When _Cosmic Flare_ battles a monster with equal or less ATK, _Cosmic-Flare_ isn't destroyed by that battle and my opponent takes Advanced Piercing Damage! **BATTLE!** _Cosmic-Flare Paladin Synchro Dragon_ , attack _Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon!_ **Accelerative Roar!** "

As the two dragons clashed, Genichi countered, "When _Starlight-Heart_ is about to leave the field, its effect activates. So by Banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from my Graveyard, I can negate its removal from the field! I Banish _Paladin of Sincerity - Meiru_ and _Paladin of Wishes - Shokora_!"

 **Cosmic-Flare Paladin Synchro Dragon [ATK: 4400 to 4200]**  
 **Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon [ATK: 4400 to 4200]**  
 **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [ATK: 4400 to 4200]  
Crystal-Aura Paladin Dragon [ATK: 4400 to 4200]**

"You're not getting away that easily! Quick-Play Spell: _End of the Maelstrom_ , activate! When I have 2000 or less Life Points than my opponents, I can activate this Spell to destroy all monsters my opponents control!"

"I activate _Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin's_ Pendulum Effect, which prevents each of my Paladin monsters from being destroyed by card effects once per turn!" Genichi countered as the Fairy Sphere Protection appeared over his field.

Shun and Mizu weren't as lucky, but they had alternate plans.

Shun was first as he used one of his two Set cards. "Quick-Play Spell: _Rank-Up Magic - Raptors Force_ , activate! This lets me Special Summon my destroyed Raid Raptors Xyz Monster and Rank it Up by one! _Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of evolution!_ **RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE!** Come forth, Rank 6: _Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon [RK6/DARK/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/2000/3000/OU:1]**

"I activate _Revolution Falcon's_ Monster Effect! When its Xyz Summoned via Ranking Up a _Raid Raptors_ monster, I can destroy 1 Special Summoned monster my opponent controls and inflict Damage equal to half its ATK to my opponent! Burn, _Cosmic-Flare Paladin Sycnro Dragon_!"

"Not gonna happen pal! Quick-Play Spell: _My Body As A Shield_ , activate! At a cost of 1500 of my Life Points, your effect is negated!"

 **[Hajime LP: 2000 to 0500]**

Mizu took this time to step in. "When _Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode Neo_ is destroyed, I can Special Summon _Arcanite Magician_ from my Graveyard in Attack mode. Plus, it gains two Spell Counters, raising its ATK by 2000!"

 **Arcanite Magician [LV7/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/2400/2300]**

She wasn't done. "Trap Card, open: _Arcane_ _Fusion_! I select a Spellcaster-type monster on my field as well as one from my Graveyard and send them back to my Deck in order to fuse them together. _Arcanite Magician_ and _Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode Neo_ , **FUSE!** _Melodies of the distant sea, meld into harmonious choruses that will bring peace to the world in a swirl of everlasting light forevermore! May peace unify all worlds among the stars!_ **YUUGOU SHOUKAN!** Arise, Level Supreme Arcanite Magician in Attack mode! And like the others, he gains two Spell Counters and 1000 ATK for each!"

 **Supreme Arcanite Magician [LV10/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/3400/2800]**

"Argh! You're all so damn annoying! Take this! Magic Card: _Raigeki_ , activate! This'll destroy all monsters you control, so take that! And you," Hajime jabs a finger at Genichi, "won't be able to protect your monsters this time!"

"Sheesh, what's up with you Spell Cards." Genichi grumbled, "But I can still use _Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon's_ Effect to banish _Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon_ and _Yuna, the Aeon Dreamer Paladin_ to allow it to remain on the field! Next, Trap Card, open: _PalaXyz Revival_! When I have two Xyz Materials that are Banished and the required Summoning monster is in my Graveyard, I can use the two Banished monsters to reform the Overlay Network. So return to the field _Future Number 007: Future Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Future Number 007: Future Paladin Dragon [RK0/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/0000/0000/OU:2]**

And he wasn't the only stubborn one.

"Trap Card, open: _Xyz Reborn Plus_. This lets me Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and attach Xyz Reborn Plus as an Overlay Unit. Return to the field, _Revolution Falcon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon [RK6/DARK/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/2000/3000/OU:1]**

As for Mizu...

"Trap Card, open: _Magician Divination_. When a Spellcaster Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster is destroyed by card effect, this lets me Special Summon it back to the field regardless of its Summoning conditions. Revive _Arcanite_ in Attack mode!"

 **Supreme Arcanite Magician [LV10/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/3400/2800]**

Hajime was now grinding his teeth so hard it was surprising he hadn't cracked a tooth yet, let alone blow a blood vessel with how hard the veins in his head were pulsating. "Fine then, ya pieces of crap! I set a card face-down on the field! Turn end!"

Shun dusted some dust from his jacket and looked as impassive as ever before he moved. "Ore no turn."

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 06: - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0 / PS: 3-9  
Hajime: 0500 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 1**  
 **Shun: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 0**  
 **Mizu: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - Shun's Turn - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monster(s):  
Future Numbers 007: Future Paladin Dragon [RK0 / ATK: 0]  
Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon [LV8 / ATK: 4000]  
**

 **Hajime's Monster(s):  
Cosmic-Flare Paladin Synchro Dragon [ATK: 4000]**

 **Shun's Monster(s):  
Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon [RK6 / ATK: 2000]**

 **Mizu's Monster(s):** **  
Supreme Arcanite Magician[LV10 / ATK: 3400]**

"If I can't take you or any others down, then I'll take you all with me!" Hajime suddenly roared out of the blue before Shun could do anything. "Trap Card, open: _Ring of Destruction_! I select a monster on the field and destroy it, then inflict its ATK as damage to all players! I choose to destroy my _Cosmic-Flare Paladin Synchro Dragon_! It's ATK is currently 4000! So we'll all take 4000 points of damage!"

"Say what?!" Genichi hadn't expected a suicide move from his Synchro self, whom he noticed seemed to have some anger issues. Either that or he was a sore loser.

Mizu looked appalled by such a move. Shun just glared.

For the first time since his arrival, Hajime smirked a mirthless smile that had satisfaction. Seemed he was the type to think if he was going to go down then he'd take the whole house/ship with him. "Go, _Ring of Destruction_ , and finish this Duel!"

 _'And on unlucky number six.'_ Genichi thought bitterly as he braced for the impact that soon sent everyone flying in all directions as the fatal trap went off.

 **Genichi [LP: 4000 to 0]  
Hajime [LP: 0500 to 0]  
Shun [LP: 4000 to 0]  
Mizu [LP: 4000 to 0]**

Back at LDS, Reiji stood up from his seat and turned his attention to his employees. "Gather some security and have them accompany me. I'm heading out there to meet with Kurosaki personally."

"But, sir, is that wise?"

Reiji just gave a short nod. "Indeed. He's been attacking LDS members in order to draw our, or rather, my attention so that I would eventually confront him. But now that's he's met and had a chance to Duel Genichi Mizuhara, I believe he is now in a much more reliable state of mind. I wish to speak with him regardless Heartland and Academia as soon as possible."

"At once, sir!"

 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**  
 **End Duel Results: Turn 06**  
 **Genichi: 0 LP - DRAW**  
 **Hajime: 0 LP - DRAW**  
 **Shun: 0 LP - DRAW**  
 **Mizu: 0 LP - DRAW**  
 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Having been blown back by the explosion caused by the Ring of Destruction; Genichi, Shun, and Mizu were now lying on the ground recovering from the massive blast.

 _'Damn, do all inter-dimensional travelers have psychic abilities to turn holograms into actual damage or something?'_ Genichi mentally groaned as he thought of Aki Izayoi from 5D's and compared her abilities to the Action Fields. Seemed like everyone he'd Dueled so far had that kind of power to some degree. While Shun hadn't dealt any damage to him specifically, he'd seen Revolution Falcon's effect in action and knew that had been real life damage. He'd also seen a look of recognition on Mizu's face as well.

Hajime on the other hand, while being the closest to the explosion, was still riding atop his D-Wheel, thus was able to take shelter by lowering his head beneath its windshield. As soon as he saw the Life Point meter hit zero, he revved up his D-Wheel and took off away from the others.

"Hey!" Genichi yelled out after him, but a bright flash of light interrupted him. And just as fast as he had arrived, when the light faded, Hajime Ryuu was gone too. "Damn, he bursts in on us yelling like he owns the place and throws a tantrum when things don't go his way and takes off like we're the ones at fault. What a charming guy." he noted dryly.

"Indeed." Shun agreed in a just as dry tone as he had recovered and walked over to where Genichi was now standing. Mizu did the same not long afterwards. His tone then become serious. "He had the eyes of a battle hardened warrior though. He has my respect in that regard. As do the two of you."

Both Genichi and Mizu gave the Xyz user blank looks, so he elaborated. "I've Dueled many from this world in my quest to find answers. I know my actions may not have been the greatest of actions to make, but even so it proves that those who are respected as this world's top Duelists are not up to the skill level required when Academia finally decides to invade Standard. And I know you two know what I'm referring to."

Shun gave them both sharp looks before either could deny knowing of other dimensions and continued, "I could tell from how you both Dueled. While Mizu doesn't seem to be using her actual Deck, the fact remains that the both of you have more combat experience and know how to a situation than all the others I've defeated. Even those from LDS who are praised to be the best would easily fall if any of us three were to Duel them since they lack any iron determination or steeled strength."

The blunette girl cut him off there. "Shun-san, you don't need to close off your heart to have a strong determination or high strength. I can tell you've lost someone important to you. How do you think he or she would feel if they knew how you're behaving now?"

"She's got a point." the Paladin Duelist quipped. "I know war is coming to Standard soon. Academia probably thinks Heartland is firmly dealt with so they'll be coming after Maiami soon. But we don't need to act like mindless Dueling Soldiers like them in order to win. The will to survive and protect those we care about as well as winning alongside our friends and comrades, that is our true strength."

Shun took to moment like before to dwell on those new thoughts. But as he did, they hears the sound of multiple footsteps running in their direction. Before long, they all looked behind them to see at least a dozen men in black security suits and sunglasses standing at the ready.

Genich groaned. "Oh great. LDS Security stooges. Just what we need now."

Mizu seemed to be timid now. "W-we can't Duel them all and escape. What do do?"

"We approach them." Shun answered as he stepped forward. "Took you all long enough to catch up to me. But I'm tired of fighting small fries. Bring me your boss!" he demanded in a tone that made Genichi and Mizu think he was just acting out the way he had been before on purpose rather then actually meaning it.

"If you want me, I am right here."

The group of Security stepped aside to form an aisle of sorts as a young man around Shun's age stepped froward through said aisle and up to stand a few feet away from where Shun was standing defensively in front of Genichi and Mizu. Though it was Genichi who recognized who it was.

"Reiji Akaba!"

"And he's...?" Shun asked the Paladin Duelist behind him but Reiji was to one to answer.

"I am Leo Corporation's current president."

That fact didn't seem to impress, but his family name had a reaction of sorts but Shun remained silent for now as Reiji went on.

"That fact you have continued to assault groups associated to the Leo Corporation and Leo Duel School here in Maiami City means you wished to meet me. Am I mistaken?"

Rather than answering, Shun fired back with his own question with an evil smirk that made Genichi and Mizu take a couple steps away from him, "So you're Reiji Akaba, the son of Leo Akaba? I've been waiting for this moment! Now come at me! Duel me!"

Reiji maintained the same composed face Genichi knew from when he had seen the guy not so long ago, and it bothered him somewhat that one could keep such composure going for so long without cracking. Reiji just played the same tactic and asked another question. "Before that, let me ask you as to why you're fighting me."

"I don't need to answer that!" Shun retorted stubbornly.

Reiji didn't miss a beat. "It's most likely to rescue your comrades." That statement made Shun flinch and made Genichi and Mizu give him curious glances as Reiji went on, "The girl that was escorted away earlier testified that you said this when she first encountered you. From there, I deduced that Ruri is to you- no, to all of you, a dear comrade. And it would seem she is currently captured by your enemy. And even now, Ruri has yet to escape from the enemy's clutches. That's why you've been continuously attacking LDS the way you have been."

Shun remained silent as he thought over what Yuto and Jun had told him before, but continued to glare at the LC president. Genichi knew of Ruri already, but hearing more confirmation of Shun's actions was more reassurance as to his true resolves. Mizu however, now understood what was going on now.

The Raid Raptors Duelist then spoke up as he broke out of his musings. "There's no doubt that Ruri is still captured now. But I will save her! In order to do that, I just need you!" he declared with conviction as he pointed at Reiji.

Reiji didn't even look surprised. "Just as I expected. So simply put, you want to use me as a hostage for an exchange."

"That's right." Shun confirmed, "The reason I kept attacking LDS and the reason I kept sending you the cards with the souls sealed inside was to draw you out! If I have his son as a bartering chip then even Leo Akaba will be unable say no!"

"I wonder about that."

"Nani?!"

Everyone in the area seemed puzzled by that Reiji's statement so he clarified it for them. "I have a hard time believing he values me so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind that. If you wish to Duel me I have no objections to that. But I have one condition."

"Condition?"

"If you alone fulfill my condition, then I'll gladly be your opponent. And if you win," Reiji turned around and prepared to leave, "then you can do whatever you want." With that, he walked away with a gesture for his men to follow him.

Shun turned and gave his two possible new allies a look that clearly said farewell before he gave chase to the retreating Akaba president.

Genichi sighed in relief once they were gone. "Hoo... and I thought the drama would never end. There was just too much tension between those two. What do you... think?" he paused as he turned to address Mizu, only to find he was now alone in the area. "What the... where did she go? She was right there a second ago, I'm sure of it! GAH! Don't tell me I'm going crazy, I'm too young for that!" he released another sigh as he looked up at the sky, the sun had now completely set. "Guess I'd better head home. Getting late and it's about time for dinner." With that, Genichi left the area, unknowing he had a follower.

 **OOO**  
 **OOO==========OOO**  
 **OOO**

 ** _Author's Notes & Disclaimer:_**  
I know it's quite a plot jump to go from Episode 015 to 025 so fast, but I really wanted to speeds things up a bit to advance the story since it's it Genichi's point of view, not Yuya's. Thanks to help from Aira Aura, I've now added anotherr OC: Mizu Godai! In the upcoming Junior Youth Championships, she'll be displaying her own unique Deck so stay tuned for that! And Hajime Ryu being Genichi's Synchro self, that just leaves the Fusion one. Any name suggestions? PM or leave a review with your thoughts and thanks for reading! As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V.

 **Paladin Deck Updates:**

 ** _SPECIAL THANKS TO "Aira Aura" FOR THE FOLLWING:_**

Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin [Based on Lucy Heartfilia from _'Fairy Tail'_ ]  
Level 3 [LIGHT]  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner  
Pendulum Scale: 3  
ATK: 1700 / DEF 0800  
 _Monster Effect:_ Once per turn: You can discard a 'Paladin' card from your hand; Special Summon a 'Celestial Token' in Defense mode (LV4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/1000/0]. So long as you control this face-up card and a 'Celestial Token', your opponent cannot declare an attack on any other 'Paladin' monsters you control. If this card is used as a Fusion or Synchro, you can set this card in your Pendulum Zone.  
 _Pendulum Effect:_ If your other Pendulum Zone is empty, you can select a 'Paladin' Pendulum monster from your Deck and Set it in your other Pendulum Zone. You can prevent your 'Paladin' monsters from being destroyed by card effects once each once per turn.

Paladin of Wishes - Shokora [Based on Shokora Aikawa from _'Shokora no Mahou'_ ]  
Level 3 [LIGHT]  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 1500 / DEF: 0600  
Once per turn: You can Banish a 'Paladin' card from your Graveyard and if you do; Select and add a 'Paladin' card of the same type from your Deck to your hand. Depending on the type of card, you can activate one of the following effects:  
 _Monster:_ Gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the added monster.  
 _Spell:_ Draw 2 cards from your Deck.  
 _Trap:_ Destroy a card your opponent controls.

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO "Findarato" FOR THE FOLLOWING:**_

Paladin of Martial Law - Ran [Based on Ran Mouri from _'Detective Conan'_ ]  
Level 4 [DARK]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0900  
When this card is Special Summoned: You can select and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' monster from your Deck. Once per turn: You can select a 'Paladin' monster from your Graveyard and return it to your Deck, then add another 'Paladin' monster with a different name from your Deck to your hand. If you use this card's effect: Destroy a card your opponent controls; This card cannot attack on the turn this effect is activated.

Kallen, the Guren Knightmare Paladin [Based on Kallen Kozuki from _'Code Geass'_ ]  
Level 6 [DARK]  
Warrior/Pendulum/Effect  
Pendulum Scale: 5  
ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1700  
 _Monster Effect:_ You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a fece-up Level 7 or higher 'Paladin' monster. When this card attacks or is attacked, it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict Advanced Piercing Damage.  
 _Pendulum Effect:_ If a 'Paladin' monster destroys a monster in battle, inflict Advanced Piercing Damage to your opponent.

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO "darkblade2814" FOR THE FOLLOWING:**_

Katrina, the Tragedy Paladin [Baed on Katrina from _'League of Legends'_ ]  
Level 7 [DARK]  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2600 / DEF: 1900  
Once per turn you can activate one of the following effects:  
 _ **1)**_ Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard; Select and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' from your hand or Deck. If you do, that monster's Effects are negated, its ATK/DEF are reduced to 0, and its Level becomes 8.  
 _ **2)**_ You can send a face-up 'Paladin' monster you control back to your Deck and Special Summon another 'Paladin' monster with a different name from your Deck with the same Level as the one sent back.

Azura, the Songstress Paladin [Based on Azusa from _Fire Emblem Fates_ ]  
Level 6 [LIGHT]  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Pendulum Scale: 4  
ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1100  
 _Monster Effect:_ When this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon a Level 6 or lower 'Paladin' monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Once per turn: You can discard a 'Paladin' monster from your hand to Banish a card your opponent controls.  
 _Pendulum Effect:_ Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 'Paladin' monster from your Deck with its effects negated. If you Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon; Draw 1 card from your Deck.

Lucina, the Forseerer Paladin [Based on Lucina from _Fire Emblem Awakening_ ]  
Level 6 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Pendulum Scale: 8  
ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2300  
 _Monster Effect:_ If this card were to be used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon: You can alter this card's Level to the reauired Level for the Summon.  
 _Pendulum Effect:_ You can perform Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summons using monsters in your hand and on your side the field. Once per turn, you can alter the Level/Rank of a 'Paladin' monster until the End Phase.

 _ **And these are the cards I came up with:**_

Vanguard of the Paladin Dragons  
Level 5 [LIGHT]  
Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
Pendulum Scale: 5  
ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800  
 _Monster Effect:_ Once per turn: You can select another face-up 'Paladin Dragon' monster and this card's Level/Rank becomes the same Level/Rank until the End Phase. You can Tribute this card along with another monster you control to Special Summon a 'Paladin Dragon' monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.  
 _Pendulum Effect:_ If you control a 'Paladin Dragon' monster: Once per turn you can negate the removal of a 'Paladin Dragon' monster you control from your side of the field. If this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can Special Summon this card to your Monster Card Zone.

Kamui, the Dragon Avatar Paladin [Based on Corrin/Kamui from _Fire Emblem Fates_ ]  
Rank 6 [LIGHT]  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2200  
2 Level 6 'Paladin' monsters  
When this card is Xyz Summoned: Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls; Your opponent cannot activate Set cards in response to this effect. Once per turn, you can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 'Paladin Dragon' monster from your hand, Deck, Extra Deck, Banished Zone, or Graveyard regardless of its Summoning conditions. If it was an Xyz 'Paladin Dragon', you can select 2 'Paladin' monsters from your Graveyard and attach them to the Summoned 'Paladin Dragon' as Xyz Materials.

Crystal-Aura Paladin Dragon [imagine a dragon with pure white scales]  
Level 8 [LIGHT]  
Dragon/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2500  
This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the Ritual Spell Card 'Angelic Paladin Altar'. You must also Tribute monster(s) whose Level(s) equal 8 or more from your side of the field and hand. This card gains 100 ATK for every LIGHT and DARK monster on the field and in every player's Graveyards. When a 'Paladin' monster attacks while this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot activate any Set cards until the end of the Damage Step.

 _ **Plus, I've changed the names of some past cards. Here they are:**_

Paladin of Slayers - Lina is now _Lina, the Slayers Sorceress Paladin_  
Paladin of Atlantis - Nadia is now _Nadia, the Atlantis Guardian Paladin_  
Paladin of Dreams - Yuna is now _Yuna, the Aeon Dreamer Paladin_  
Paladin of Void - Louise is now _Louise, the Void Mage Paladin_  
Paladin of Vesper - Mahoro is now _Mahoro, the Vesper Android Paladin_  
Paladin of Souls - Maka is now _Maka, the Scythe Meister Paladin_  
Paladin of Support - Rena is now _Rena, the Heavy Blade Paladin_  
Paladin of Jurai - Sasami is now _Sasami, the Jurai Princess Paladin_  
Paladin of Gaia - Sarah is now _Sarah, the Eidolon Summoner Paladin_

 **I wanted to change the names so people can easily tell the difference between Extra Deck monsters, Pendulums, and Main Deck monsters.  
Thank you all for those who are reading and supporting this story and I hope you all come back to read future chapters as I try to release them monthly. Please leave a review of your thoughts or PM me if you have a more personal question to ask. Thanks and see you all next time! :)**


	7. Maiami Championships I

**Dang.**  
 **I didn't think it was possible for me to receive 1000 views in a month to reach 4000, but you all made it happen. :)**  
 **Along with those of you who left reviews, favorited, and followw this story, for a total of 18, 34, & 32; I thank you all!  
Special Thanks to Aira Aura for her ideas that'll be used by an OC introduced in the previous chapter.  
** **If you like this story, please leave a review with your thoughts or PM me if there are any concerns I should be aware of.**  
 **I hope you continue to read my work, now please enjoy!  
**

 _Chapter 07: Official Debut of the Dimension Travelers_

Some days had passed since Genichi had seen Shun or Mizu after their Battle Royale Duel that had been interrupted by Hajime. The only news he received was an email later on that night from Shun saying he would like a rematch at a later date once the conflict with Academia had winded down; this told Genichi that Shun had calmed down some and was considering new options. He conveyed this to Yuto and Junichiro who both seemed happy at their friend's willingness to change his tactics.

Speaking of Yuto and Junichiro, Genichi had taken it upon himself to further the two Xyz Duelists' skills even more than ever. Knowing the seriousness of how dangerous things would get once Academia decided to invade Maiami, improving both Heartland inhabitants' Decks wasn't easy since both were used to their old combos. But once Genichi had explained how slow their Decks had been in getting cards they needed to their hand, both teens began coming up with new combos, especially after seeing how Genichi had been holding back against them.

Once Genichi had taken a good look at ALL the cards in his Paladin Deck, the raven-haired teen knew how overpowered his Paladins were and could be if he played certain cards in combos that would lead to a massive field swarm like he did in the Duel with Shun and Mizu. Holding back wasn't his style, but Genichi found himself restraining from pulling off anything crazy when around Yuya and those from You Show so not to reveal his Deck's true strength until Academia made a move.

Speaking of Academia, Shun had also discreetly made contact with Genichi through Yuto and Junichiro. As it turned out, when he left with Reiji Akaba, he was offered a position as a student of LDS and to follow Reiji's orders in exchange for for doing whatever he wanted when Academia would inevitably come. Reiji had apparently predicted Acadmia might make a move during the Junior Youth Championships, so the three Xyz travelers and Genichi prepared themselves accordingly. Genichi even tried to do the same for Yuya and You Show, but in a more subtle way than having brutal practice Duels.

And on the topic of Yuya, the dual-colored Pendulum user had gotten his remaining wins to qualify for the Junior Youth Championships. Along the way, Gongenzaka had succeeded in a Synchro Summon and Yuzu was close to perfecting Fusion Summoning with help from Sora. As much as Genichi wanted to help Yuya and Yuzu improve, with Sora around and knowing the Des-Toy user was from Academia, Genichi found himself reluctantly holding back most of the time when around the You Show team.

And now today, it was time. Time for the Junior Youth Championships to begin. Genichi had asked Yuto and Junichiro to join, but both declined saying that since they looked like twins to Yuya and Genichi respectively it would probably cause a lot of unnecessary confusion so both Xyz travelers were sitting this one out.

Though Yuya turned up at the last minute due to what Genichi preferred to call a 'soul-searching moment'. Yuzu called it irresponsible and almost smacked Yuya with her trademark fan. But soon, You Show was shown to a waiting room where they saw the event begin via a television monitor that was available.

"Everyone, we apologize for the long wait! The annual festival for Duelists, The Maiami Championships has begun! And I, Smiley Nico, will be guiding you all through the opening ceremonies!" He paused momentarily to let the crowd cheer a bit before continuing, "Now then, let the entrance procession begin!"

From their waiting room, Genichi marveled in the special light effects of light streams and fairies flying around the stadium as Smiley's introductions transferred to a female announcer.

"The entry process has begun! Leading the march is the school that won all classes in last year's tournament, LDS - Leo Duel School! As a prestigious school that produces many Pro Duelists every year, they have the most entrants once again!"

That fact was indisputable. LDS students filed into the stadium and there were dozens of them, all with confident, cocky, arrogant, timid, personality attitudes of the entire spectrum that made Genichi wonder just how the LDS students were taught. He recognized quite a few of the students having met them over the weeks since arriving in Maiami, but one in particular caught his attention, as well as Yuya and Yuzu's.

It was Shun.

"He's...!"

"Why is he in LDS?"

"What's he doing here?!"

Yuya, Yuzu, and Genichi all glanced at one another in surprise after each having a similar reaction to seeing Shun Kurosaki being a part of LDS/the tournament. Though Genichi already knew this, he had to play along.

The proceedings continued. "Following LDS, the flagship for the martial arts based school, Ryouzanpaku! This school's ace, Isao Kachidoki, was the runner-up for last year's Junior Youth tournament! They're determined to take down LDS this year!"

 _'They're not the only ones.'_ Genichi noted, having seen over the weeks how most of the Duelists in the city seemed to have a habit of wanting to take down any student of LDS to prove themselves in which many of them lost trying. This thought made him grin internally as he outwardly flexed his hand in anticipation of the upcoming Duels.

"And now, an international team from overseas, the Knights of Duels!"

 _'What a bunch of weirdos.'_ Genichi thought as he saw the heavily robed school walk into the stadium on the television along with other schools with somewhat fancy intros like one called Surprise School. But his thoughts and watching the introductions was interrupted as Yuzu spoke up to both him and Yuya.

"You know him as well, Yuya? Genichi?"

"Yeah," Yuay acknowledged, "He attacked members of the LDS top team in front of my eyes!"

"Huh?" Yuzu seemed shocked by this, so Genichi decided to defuse the situation.

"I know him through his friends. You know of one of them, Yuzu." When Yuzu seemed confused by this, Genich said a simple word, or rather, name: "Yuto."

This made the girl of their teen circle gasp. "You know Yuto?!"

Genichi simply nodded. "I'll explain later." he promised as he turned his attention back to the television and the school intros, leaving Yuzu to her thoughts and Yuya completely lost as to what was going on. Soon, they were beckoned to get ready to enter the stadium themselves after the next group.

"And those loud cheers, we welcome a school for active idols who are learning Dueling: The Duel Girls Club! We have our eyes on their genius idol Duelist, Mikio Naname-san! Also, their newest member, Mizu Godai, has shown great prowess in Dueling and attracting the attention of admirers of all ages!"

Upon hearing this, Genichi nearly tripped on himself as he and the rest of You Show entered the stadium but managed to keep himself straightened upright and his face blank.

"Following them, the new talks of the town with their Entertainment Dueling, You Show Duel School!" Many cheers followed this, including Yuya's mom and Yuzu's dad. Genichi had to suppress his snickering as Yuzu looked as if she wanted to smack Principal Shuzo with her fan for embarrassing her. "You Show's Yuya Sakaki-kun is becoming a household name with his ne Summoning Method, Pendulum Summoning! We'll be keeping our eyes on him in this tournament as well as their newest student, Genichi Mizuhara who has also made a name for himself for being the only Duelist to have cleared the 50-win-streak challenge at the Maiami Duel Cafe!"

Many eyes turned towards him and Genichi smirked in response. To them, that challenge was hard, but for someone from the real world whose Dueling skills were average competitively at best, that challenge had been child's play to him.

He then noticed Yuya glancing to the side and noticed Reiji Akaba sitting in what looked like a royal balcony or something like that. When he and Reiji made eye contact, time seemed to stop for a moment as their wills battled, but the moment passed quickly and Reiji simply nodded at him before looking away discreetly. Genichi did the same and turned his full attention back to the tournament as the remaining schools filled the stadium and the proceedings came to their final stage.

"All of yo have gathered here, are the elite, having won your ways out of other Duelists. We expect you all to Duel your best while exhibiting fair play!" said an official looking man once everyone had gathered in the middle of the stadium while the audince applauded.

Smiley took over once more. "Next, we will be conducting the Oath of Fair Play! The players' representative this year is... You Show Duel School's Yuya Sakaki-kun!"

This left everyone who knew him startled, Yuya the most. "Eh?! M-Me?!"

"Yuya is-?!" started Yuzu.

"-saying the Oath?!" finished Yuya's mom.

"How did that happen?!" Shuzo exclaimed.

"W-Wait a second! No one told me about this!" Yuya tried to protest out of nervousness rather than embarrassment or being scared, but Smiley wasn't having that.

"Yuya Sakaki-kun, to the stage please!"

No sooner had Smiley said that had two big security guys snuck up behind Yuya, picked him up like he was a box, and carried him off.

"Yuya, if you're a man, pull it off in one go!" Gongenzaka called out.

Genichi rolled his eyes at what he thought was the ARC-V version of Elfman Straus. "Not everyone can be strong and confident all the time, Gongenzaka. Yuya's likely to fall to pieces untll someone snaps him out of it."

Gongenzaka looked like he wanted to argue the point, but upon seeing how Yuya was faring onstage, he soon agreed.

Much the audience's mirth, Yuya had been comically tossed on the stage face first at Smiley's feet who knelt down to speak to him. "Yuya-kun, this is another step foward as an Entertainer. Now, if you will..." He indicated the microphone stand next to him.

"W-Well then..." Having been somewhat persuaded, Yuya stepped in front of the mike as the audience clapped for him before he spoke, by stuttering, "O-o-oath of Pair Flay!"

Genichi, among many others, face-faulted at this point.

 _'He's lost it!'_ Genichi laughed like crazy inside his head while the three You Show kids made comments on how Yuya was too hyped-up or something along those lines.

As for Yuya, he looked like a Pokemon that had been Knocked Out as he continued his stuttering with swirling nervous eyes, "U-Uh... um...!"

That is until Genichi's earlier comment to Gongenzaka was proven when Yuzu called, "Yuya, get it together! Everyone's watching!"

THAT got Yuya to snap out his trance as he finally took in his surroundings of how large the audience was, but more important to him, his wanting to make everyone smile like his father had. Genichi noticed him clutch the pendulum pendant he always wore around his neck.

Yuya took in a deep breath, and began speaking in his 'Entertainer Mode' as Genichi called it with renewed confidence, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Pardon me for my earlier mistake. In order to turn that around, this is the Oath of Fair Play... is what I'd like to start off with, but I would like you to listen to what I have to say instead. As you all know, my father is the Duelist Yushou Sakaki, the best Entertainer Duelist in the world! But as you all know, three years ago before his Duel began, he went away somewhere. Everyone called me the son of the runaway Duelist, and I practiced Entertainment Dueling desparately, saying I'll show them! But at the same time, I think I really ran away from actually Dueling. But after discovering Pendulum Summoning and fighting with really strong Duelists, I began to enjoy Dueling more and more! I realized I wanted to enjoy Dueling even more! And I wanted to be like Yushou Sakaki, someone who will be proud to know, the best Pro Duelist! I want to be a Duelist who can make myself and everyone else enjoy Dueling even more!"

At this time, Reiji Akaba began clapping with his usual poker face in place, though Genichi thought he saw a faint twitch curl of the lips as everyone including himself began clapping enthusiastically.

"EXCELLENT!" Smiley exclaimed as he did his name proud with a bright smile on his face. "That was Yuya Sakaki's Oath of Fair Play and his declaration of his determination!" Some in the crowd, like Reiji's mother, seemed unimpressed by the moving speech, but most like Shuzo were crying tears of joy or just cheering Yuya on as he left the podium stage to stand by Yuzu and Genichi again as Smiley continued on. "Now then, we will now announce the first round matches! All competitors, please insert your registration card into your Duel Disk!"

Genichi along with everyone else pulled out a white card the same size as a Duel Monsters card that reminded Genichi of a hotel room card out of their respective holding areas. They had all received one before being accepted into the stadium, as Yuzu stated to a perplexed Yuya.

Smiley was still explaining what to do and how the tournament functioned. "The registration card receives communication from the Tournament Operator's computers, and will guide you to your opponent. And of course, it will update when you qualify for the next round of the tournament!"

Yuya seemed impressed, "Huh, that's convenient! Alright then..." Without further ado, he, Yuzu, Genichi, and everyone else began inserting their registration cards into their respective Duel Disks. On the screen, they all watched as their personal data was displayed for a moment before the screen switched to the "VS" screen and paired them with another Duelist.

Yuya was surprised with his matchup. "Sawatari?!"

As for Yuzu...

"My opponent is... Masumi?!"

"My match date is tomorrow, huh?" Yuya commented, more to himself than others.

Yuzu took that as her cue to continue. "Mine is today in the afternoon."

"Same here, first match after the kids. Some guy from the Knights of Duel place." Genichi added with a shrug, looking a little uninterested and disappointed. Truthfully, he'd done a bit of research on the other Duel Schools entering the competition and noted the students of the Knight of Duel school weren't all that great compared to LDS, so his somewhat arrogance was well-founded for the time being in his mind until the next round where he planned to get serious.

"Mine is tomorrow too."

They all turned to see Gongenzaka, who seemed a bit tense as he stared at his Duel Disk's screen as to who he was going to Duel. Yuya took it upon himself to ask the obvious question of, "Who are you going to be Dueling against?"

Rather than answering verbally, Gongenzaka showed his Duel Disk to everyone to show his opponent was...

"Ankokuji Strong?!" Yuya confirmed in shock.

"This must be fate." Gongenzaka said in a stiff but confident tone.

"Mine's right after this!" Futoshi excitedly noted.

"Mine's after that!" Ayu added.

"Alright then! Today, we'll be cheering for Futoshi, Ayu, Yuzu, and Genichi!" Yuya noted.

"What about you, Sora?" Tatsuya asked the youngest of the Junior Youth division.

"It's tomorrow." answered the candy-obsessed short teen. "My opponent is from LDS." he continued as he looked at his Duel Disk's screen. When prompted as to who it was by Yuya, he answered, "Shun... Kurosaki. It's him." He then showed Genichi and the others Shun's picture to which Yuya and Yuzu seemed to panic somewhat but for different reasons.

Genichi gave his youngest 'ally' a concerned look. "Don't underestimate him, Sora. If you don't give it your all, he'll crush in you in no time."

Sora gave him an interested look. "You've Dueled him before." It wasn't a question, and Genichi simply nodded with a serious face that Sora nodded to in response. He'd been around Genichi long enough to know when the raven-haired teen was having fun and when he was serious. The serious moments were few, but when they happened even Sora shivered at how brutal Genichi would defeat his opponent(s) in one turn.

A voice they all recognized then interrupted them.

"Yuzu Hiragi. It seems you are my opponent." Everyone from You Show turned to see Masumi, the Gem-Knight Fusion specialist walking towards them.

This prompted Yuzu to ask her a question immediately. "Masumi, tell me! Why is Shun Kurosaki listed as a LDS member?!"

For her credit, Masumi's face remained blank as she answered, "What are you talking about? He's been part of our group from the start."

"Huh?" This left Yuzu and Yuya more lost and confused than before.

Genichi glanced over to where Shun was looking at his own Duel Disk, which Genichi assumed was displaying Sora as his opponent. Shun glanced up and saw Genichi looking at him. After giving Genichi a nod, he walked off.

Now a little whle later, the female announcer from earlier had taken up her role once more as she continued where Smiley had left off to commentate the competition. "Now then, in the third court, our first match of the Junior Championships, You Show Duel School's Futoshi Harada-kun Versus Smiling Duel School's Takeshi Shimizu is going on now!"

Genichi had Dueled Futoshi a couple of times over the weeks he had been in Maimi and had found the chubby boy's Sketch Deck to be an interesting archetype that had pretty good potential to be a formidable Deck in the future. For now though, it fit the younger generation of Duelists of just having fun just fine.

The female announcer also noted that the Solid Vision system used for Action Duels in the Junior Class was set at the softest and most sponge-like setting of the three age group classes. At least the people running the tournament had their priorities right in keeping the competitors safe.

It wasn't long until Futoshi won, even performing an Advanced Summon. After the praises were over with, it was Ayu's turn to Duel. Her opponent though... wasn't normal, which was confirmed after the young girl noted he was from LDS.

Ayu's parents then showed up and began recording her as she prepared for her Duel as the two adults along with Principal Shuzo began fantasizing over how cute their daughters were.

Sora just looked away from it all with a cold look. "What is that."

Genichi just snickered at how embarrassed Yuzu looked over her father's behavior. "They're just showing their affection. They seem to be the over-the-top type of parents who dote on their kids. In a good way. It's their way of love."

"It's disgusting is what it is."

Genichi sighed at the younger boy's attitude. He knew Sora was from Academia after seeing how he had clashed with Yuto weeks earlier and had been trying to get the kid out of his fake mindset and show his true character, but Sora was a tough nut to crack.

The short intermission was now over and the female announcer spoke up once more. "The next match in the Maiami Championship's Junior Class! The next players are making their first appearances in the Junior Youth Championships: Ayu-chan and Reira-kun! I look forward to what kind of Duel they will show! Especially as Reira is LDS's treasured child! Our expectations can only go up!"

Hearing that made Principal Shuzo cheer Ayu on not to lose to a student from LDS. The man was determined to show that one didn't have to come from a prestigious Dueling School to be the best and wanted his students to win.

The start of Ayu's match was somewhat delayed due to Reira seeming over-timid to step onto the Duel Field for some reason, as noted by Yuzu and Gongenzaka. Genichi on the other hand, thought differently.

 _'He's not scared, it's something else... anxiety maybe? There's also something off about him. His aura is strong for a kid his age and seems familiar for some reason.'_ Over the weeks since his arrival in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime world, Genichi noticed he had obtained an ability to be able to see a person's Dueling Aura in a way that was similar to Judai Yuki's Supreme King ability but in a more subdued and less crazy form. This extra eyesight ability was also how he tended to speak with his Duel Spirits on occasion.

Reira seemed to get over his fright and moved onto the field, much to the female announcer whose name Genichi couldn't remember for the life of him's confusion. Soon the Action Field was set for Mr. Sun's Canyon and the two children began the pre-Duel oath with Ayu being full of excited energy and Reira saying his part of the oath in a soft, dull, monotone voice that sounded bored and REALLY got Ayu aggravated as the Duel began.

Ayu's Deck was one based on Water-Attribute monsters with numerous Continous Spells for support, as demonstrated when she played three of them on her first turn. Then she made the mistake of trying to attack on the first turn, causing her Duel Disk to deny her with "ERROR", much to the embarassment of much of You Show's other kids.

Geongenzaka and Yuya conforted her despite the mistake, but Genichi found the error to be hilarious and was laughing his ass off in the corner so not to disturb the Duel. It was then the raven-haired teen noticed a certain girl in the crowd walking out of the main area of the stadium. Wanting some answers, Genichi followed her, not bothering to be discreet about it. But first...

"I gotta use the restroom. Be right back." Genichi called out to the others as he left the area.

"Don't take too long, your match is next up!" Yuzu called back to him.

"Gotcha!"

Once the blunette Genichi was tailing had reached a vacant corridor inside the stadium, she turned around to face Genichi and gave him a shy smile. "It's good to see you again, Genichi."

Said boy nodded back with a small smile of his own. "Same here, Mizu. But I have to ask, why are you here? And what's up with joining that Girl Club?"

Mizu looked thoughtful. "Where should I start? Well, like you, I'm from... I suppose we could just call the real world Reality as that's as good a name as we've got for now. But when the Goddesses brought me here, I arrived in the Fusion Dimension first."

That got the raven-haired boy's fuller attention. "Eh?! So you're the backup they promised me, then. Wait a sec! You said you first arrived in the Fusion Dimension?! Then, did you-?"

She cut him off. "No, I didn't interact with anyone from Academia. No one specifically or directly at least. Lucky for me, I was found rather quickly by someone else who took me in to a secret bunker of sorts that turned out to be a secret Dueling School called You Show."

If Genichi wasn't shocked before, he was now. "Say what?! But we have a You Show Dueling School here in Standard's Maiami City that I'm enrolled in as I'm sure you've heard earlier! Is there a connection between them?"

"Yes. From what I can tell, they were both founded by the same man: Yushou Sakaki."

"Say wha?!" Genichi didn't know the man personally, but he knew more than enough to recognize the name of Yuya's dad on the spot as well as the founder of Action Duels. But hearing the man had founded an inter-dimensional branch of his Dueling School was NOT what he had been expecting and now had the Paladin Duelist's mind spinning.

"I know, and I talked with Yushou-san for a bit before I was sent here to Standard. He's been teaching his way of Dueling to the Resistance in the Fusion Dimension ever since he left the Xyz Dimension first at which he was doing the same not long after Academia had invaded it. From what I've learned, the resistances on both fronts are strong but slowly weakening as the top Duelists are taken out one by one. If reinforcements don't arrive soon..."

"...then they'll fall, which is why Reiji Akaba wants to create the Lancers squad and send them out to recruit more help in facing Academia." Genichi finished with a nod, having heard the LDS President's proposed plan from Shun.

He wanted to talk to Mizu some more, but loud cheers drew his attention to a nearby viewing screen showing the Duel coming to an end. Knowing his time was up, he turned back only to find the blunette girl was gone. "...she's like a Japanese Batgirl." Genichi grumbled irritably in a playful manner as he made his way back to the You Show group, a slight smile on his face.

As it turned out, Ayu had lost after Reira had performed an Xyz Summoning of a new archetype Genichi had never seen before: C/C/C monsters. After returning, filing the new monster away to research later, and giving Ayu some words of encouragement that she'd do better next year alongside the rest of You Show it was now time for the the main event of the Maiami Championships.

The time for young Duelists to Duel in a festival to earn their way to becoming Pro Duelists. In a way, Genichi had been looking forward to this. He knew he was summoned to this world for a reason, but couldn't help but feel anxious and excited as to being a part of an anime storyline that he had a chance to help make better than letting it fall to doom as most cases were.

His thoughts were interrupted by Smiley as he made his way into the Dueling area where his opponent was already waiting as You Show cheered for him. "And now, the match between You Show Duel School who teach Entertainment Dueling, Genichi Mizuhara! VERSUS! Mario Ando of Knights of Duel, who are known for their usage of Warrior-type monsters!"

Genichi waved to the cheering crowd, but mostly behind him where everyone from You Show was cheering for him. He then got his Paladin Deck from the Deck holster on his belt and inserted it into his Duel gauntlet that he simultaneously set on his left arm. His opponent, Mario who was a brunette male of taller but skinny proportions, did the same. Genchi was grateful his opponent had removed that horrible robe the other Knights of Duel had been wearing.

As if reading his mind, Mario said, "I don't like those robes as much as the next guy, so I tossed them out the moment I stepped out of the waiting area and I don't plan on retrieving them."

This caused Genichi to blink in surprise and rub the back of his head in embarassment, having been found out. "Good luck to you, then."

"Same to you."

The Action Field was then randomly chosen. There were many in the selection and Genichi had taken a look at the program. There were hundreds to choose from, ten times more than there were regular Field Spells so it was impossible to know what you'd get. But for this Duel, Genichi and Mario had gotten the Castletop Rafters Action Field, which was essentially the very top area of a castle with the two Duelists being surrounded by multiple towers and battlements that Action Cards were bound to appear on top of.

Smiley spoke up again. "It's time for the first match of the Junior Division! Which of these young Duelists will win atop this majestic castle Field? Gentlemen, start!"

Genichi took that as his cue to start the Action Duel Oath. "Duelists, locked in battle!"

Mario took it from there. "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this Field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action... DUEL!" both males shouted simultaneously as the crowd roared with cheers.

 **ACTION DUEL:**  
 **Genichi Mizuhara: 4000 LP (VS) Mario Ando: 4000 LP**

The orb of light above the Field shattered as Genichi grabbed the top card of his Deck. "I'll take first move! Ore no turn! And I'll start by playing this, Magic Card: _Egotistical Move_ , activate! This lets me send any three _Paladin_ monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard and increases the ATK of all _Paladin_ monsters by 1000 until the End Phase of this turn so that's a moot point since I can't attack on this turn. But back to _Egotistical Move_ , I'm sending _Maka, the Scythe Meister Paladin_ , _Akane, the Legendary Schwein Paladin_ , and _Paladin of Martial Law - Ran_ from my Deck to the Graveyard. Now _Maka's_ Monster Effect activates since she was sent to thre Graveyard, letting me Banish a Level 7 or higher _Paladin_ monster from my Deck; so I'm banishing _Paladin of Fate - Ranko_. In the meantime now, I Normal Summon _Paladin of Knowledge - Bulma_ in Attack mode!

 **Paladin of Knowledge - Bulma [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/1600/1200]**

"And when _Bulma_ is Summoned, her Monster Effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower _Paladin_ monster from my hand or Graveyard. So from my Graveyard I Special Summon _Paladin of Martial Law - Ran_ in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Martial Law - Ran [LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/1900/0900]**

"Now _Ran's_ Monster Effect activates since she was Special Summoned, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower _Paladin_ from my Deck. I choose to Special Summon _Paladin of Friendship - Akari_ in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Friendship - Akari [LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1000/1900]**

"And now _Akari's_ Monster Effect activates when she's Special Summoned, allowing me to draw cards equal to the number of _Paladin_ monsters I currently control, so now I can draw three cards from my Deck! Finally to round things up, I Set two cards face-down on the field. Turn end."

Yuya was now confused. "Why didn't he go for a Synchro or Xyz Summon? He has the right monsters on the field, so why...?" During the past couple weeks since Genichi had enrolled at You Show Duel School, Genichi had Dueled with him, Yuzu, and the others pretty often and they all knew the standard monsters in Genichi's Paladin Deck by now like the three he just Summoned and usually the raven-haired teen went straight for an Extra Deck Summon. For him not to do so now was a strange occurrence to the You Show students and had them all thinking.

Sora was, as usual, licking his lollipop with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Maybe he wants so save his monsters for a Summoning at a later time, and see what his opponent can do before making any big Summons that could be bad for him if he does it too soon."

Yuzu added her thoughts to the conversation. "There's also the fact this is a tournament. If he Duels as fast and rashly as he does at school, despite the fact he wins all those matches anyways, that could cost him the win. I agree with Sora's assessment." The rest of You Show nodded with her as well.

Mario seemed to thinking along the same lines, for he just nodded as if approving how Genichi played out his turn and just went on to start his own. "Interesting Deck you got there, but I'll deal with it my way. Watashi no turn."

 **\- - - - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 2**  
 **Mario: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monster(s):  
Paladin of Knowledge - Bulma [LV4 / ATK: 1600]  
Paladin of Martial Law - Ran [LV4 / ATK: 1900]  
Paladin of Friendship - Akari [LV4 / DEF: 1900]**

"I'll start by Normal Summoning _Queen's Knight_ in Attack mode!"

 **Queen's Knight [LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/1500/1600]**

"Next, Magic Card: _Double Summon_ , activate! This let's me Normal Summon once more this turn. So I Normal Summon _King's Knight_ , also in Attack mode!"

 **King's Knight [LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1600/1400]**

"When _King's Knight_ is Normal Summoned while I control a face-up _Queen's Knight_ , I can Special Summon another monster from my Deck. So come forth, _Jack's Knight_ in Attack mode!"

 **Jack's Knight [LV5/LIGHT/Warrior/1900/1000]**

 _'Is he going to Fusion Summon Arcana Knight Joker? If he does, I'm in for it.'_ Genichi wondered as he saw Mario three monsters Yugi Motou was well known to call out often in his Duels during the 'Classic Age'. Arcana Knight Joker was a Fusion monster using the three current Knights as Materials that had 3800 ATK and could negate effects that targeted it. He knew that if that was Mario's plan he was in trouble.

But Mario surprised him and many others with his next move. "Magic Card: _Royal Straight_ , activate! This lets me release the _Queen's Knight_ , _King's Knight_ , and _Jack's Knight_ I control in order to Special Summon a new monster from my hand,Deck, or Graveyard! So I release my three _Knights_ to Special Summon from my Deck: _Royal Straight Slasher_ in Attack mode!"

 **Royal Straight Slasher [LV6/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/2400/1350]**

"Oh crap." Genichi winced upon seeing and recognizing the monster he hadn't seen in years and knowing what it could do.

His thoughts were proven with Mario's next move. "I now activate _Royal Straight Slasher's_ Monster Effect! By sending one monster each of Levels 1-5 from my Deck to the Graveyard i can destroy all cards on my opponents side of the field! Level 1: _Attack Gainer_. Level 2: _Amazoness Scouts_. Level 3: _Necro Gardna_. Level 4: _Electro Magnetic Turtle_. Level 5: _Backup Warrior_. Go, _Slasher_ , destroy all Genichi's cards! **Royal Disintegration!** "

Genichi had already been on the move running about the castle battlements since Mario started Slasher's effect, looking for an Action Card. Just as the effect was beginning to come at his cards, he spotted one and grabbed it.

"Action Magic: _Battler's Tempest!_ This prevents my monsters from being destroyed by card effects once each during this turn!" the Paladin Duelist countered with a relieved sigh as he kept an eye out for more Action Cards. Watching his opponent's Field and keeping them away from Action Cards made Duels more tiring than theey were meant to be, but this was what he had been training for so he was used to it by now.

"But your Set cards won't be!"

Genichi was ready for that too. "I activate the Monster Effect of _Paladin of Love - Lucia_ in my hand! By discarding her, I negate the destruction of my Set cards!"

"Well, that's annoying." Mario commented dryly.

"There's more." Genichi grinned. " _Lucia's_ other Monster Effect activates when she's either discarded by her effect or destroyed while on the field. Since the former happened, I can equip her onto a _Paladin_ I control and raiser her ATK and DEF by 500! So I equip _Paladin of Love - Lucia_ onto _Ran_!"

 **[Paladin of Martial Law - Ran ATK: 1900 to 2400 / DEF: 0900 to 1400]**

"Again, annoying." Mario repeated dryly before adopting a grin of his own. "But one I'm glad happened because now I can do this! Magic Card: _Synchronized_ _Valhallaian Fusion_ , activate! I can activate this card on a turn that a Warrior-type monster fails to destroy cards my opponent controls by battle or card effect. Like you, the former is the case here, so now this card lets me banish Warrior-type monsters that were sent to the Graveyard this turn and use them for both a Synchro and Fusion Summon!"

"Come again?!" Genichi's eyes widened, that was a new one that he hadn't heard of or seen before. Two Extra Deck Summons simultaneously with a single card? How overpowered could one get. Then again, he wasn't one to talk with his Paladins so he left the case finished.

Mario grinned as he retrieved his required monsters from his Graveyard and held them up. "First off: _Queen's Knight_ , _King's Knight_ , and _Jack's Knight_ , **FUSE! YUUGOU SHOUKAN!** Come forth, Level 9: _Arcana Knight Joker_ in Attack mode!"

 **Arcana Knight Joker [LV9/LIGHT/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/3800/2500]**

"Next up: Level 5 _Backup Warrior_ with Level 1 _Attack Gainer_ , **TUNING! SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** Come forth, Level 6: _Goyo Guardian_ in Attack mode!"

 **Goyo Guardian [LV6/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2800/2000]**

"Well... crap." is how Genichi summed up this situation as he began moving again, searching for an Action Card.

" **BATTLE!** Royal Straight Slasher, attack Paladin of Knowledge - Bulma! Royal Blade Slash!" Mario commanded his first monster.

Genichi wasn't having it though as he momentarily stopped to activate one of his Set Cards. "Trap activate: _Paladin Reflection!_ I can activate this when you declare an attack while we both control two or more monsters, so I can now destroy all monsters you control!"

Mario had already been running around the castle like Genichi was earlier and nabbed himself a card to use. "Action Magic: _Evasion!_ This negate's _Slasher's_ declared attack, thus you wasted your Trap!"

"Two can play this game, you know!" Genichi countered as he too grabbed another card. "Action Magic: _Big Escape!_ This ends the Battle Phase right here and now!"

"Hm, well played. I set a card face-down. Turn end."

Due to how exciting the Duel was so far, the crowd was beside themselves as they cheered for the two Duelists. Genichi himself smiled, having not expected this Duel to have been this interesting and having to actually put more effort in than he had intended.

"I have to admit, I didn't think I'd have this much fun in the first round. From what I managed to gather about your school, to put it bluntly, you guys suck." Genichi said.

To his surprise, Mario smirked. "That was probably before I joined them. It was annoying at first, but I managed to help them to improve to actually participate here at the Maiami Championships. To put it simply, I'm their new ace, hence why i can pull off Fusion and Synchro Summons."

Genichi nodded to that. "It's been great Dueling you then, Mario. But I'm ending this now! Ore no turn!" he declared as he drew.

 **\- - - - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 1**  
 **Mario: 4000 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 1**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Genichi's Monster(s):  
Paladin of Knowldege - Bulma [LV4 / ATK: 1600]  
Paladin of Martial Law - Ran [LV4 / ATK: 1900]  
Paladin of Friendship - Akari [LV4 / DEF: 1900]**

 **Mario's Monster(s):  
Royal Straight Slasher [LV6 / ATK: 2400]  
Arcana Knight Joker [LV9 / ATK: 3800]  
Goyo Guardian [LV6 / ATK: 2800]**

"I wonder if Genichi-niisan is going to Synchro or Xyz Summon now." pondered a curious Tatsuya.

"Whatever he does, I'm getting shivers just thinking about it." cheered Futoshi.

"Go, Genichi-niichan!" Ayu called out along with the rest of You Show.

Genichi smiled as he heard his friends' cries of encouragement as he thought about what to do now. Quickly, a plan formed and he made his move. "I'll start off this turn by activating _Akane's_ Monster Effect from my Graveyard! By banishing her along with _Maka_ , I can perform either a Fusion or Synchro Summon; so Level 2 _Akane, the Legendary Schwein Paladin_ and Level 6 _Maka, the Scythe Meister Paladin_ ; **FUSE!** " Both his monsters flew upwards and began to merge in a rainbow swirl of light.

" _Mistresses of the dawn, combine thine beauty into a swirl of divinity that transcends time and space; let those fools who defile thine presence be destroyed by the powers you and I possess. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **YUUGOU SHOUKAN!** Descend from the heavens, Level 8: _Lina, the Slayers Sorceress Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

 **Lina, the Slayers Sorceress Paladin [LV8/DARK/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/2700/2100]**

"A Fusion Summon by banishing monsters in the Graveyard... huh." Mario muttered to himself. He had heard of such tactics but hadn't seen it in use before now.

"Yeah! It's ass-kicking time!" Lina cheered as she twirled around an arm in anticipation.

Genichi smirked, having gotten used to most of his Paladins' quirks by now and took it in stride as he continued. " _Maka's_ second Monster Effect activates when she's Banished from my Graveyard, letting me to add the monster I had banished earlier with her effect, _Paladin of Fate - Ranko_ , to my hand. Then _Maka's_ final Monster Effect activates since she was banished from my Graveyard, letting me Set her in my left Pendulum Zone!"

 **Maka, the Scythe Meister Paladin [Pendulum Scale: 3]**

Mario's eyes widened in horror. "You're a Pendulum user?!"

This made Genichi sweat-drop. "Uh, no. I use them, yeah, but I'm don't use them like Yuya does so you relax there. But that won't save you since I plan to do this! Since _Lucia_ is equipped to a _Paladin_ monster, I can still use her as a Material for a Summon! So, Level 4 _Paladin of Martial Law - Ran_ with Level 3 _Paladin of Love - Lucia_ , **TUNING!** " Ran jumped into the air and entered the three Level Rings Lucia became and herself became four Level Stars.

" _Magics of legend meld with skills passed down by assassins of the league, and cool down as a new champion comes forth from the active field of battle! May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** " At his word, a beam of light completed the Summon through the Level Rings. "Come Forth, Level 7: _Katrina, the Tragedy Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

 **Katrina the Tragedy Paladin [LV7/DARK/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2600/1900]**

"I now activate _Katrina's_ Monster Effect! First I send the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard, then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower _Paladin_ monster from my hand or Deck with its effects negated, ATK and DEF reduced to zero, and its Level becomes 8. So with _Katrina's_ effect, I Special Summon _Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin_ from my Deck in Defense mode!"

 **Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin [LV8/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/0/0/PS:3]**

"I now release _Bulma_ , _Akari_ , and _Lucy_ from my side of the field! **ADOBANSU SHOUKAN!** Appear now, Level 10: She who defies the ties of destiny, _Paladin of Fate - Ranko_ in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Fate - Ranko [LV10/DARK/Warrior/Effect/2500/2200]**

"And by banishing those same three _Paladin_ monsters from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this from my hand: _Sakura, the Card Mistress Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

 **Sakura, the Card Mistress Paladin [LV10/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/3000/2500/PS:9]**

By now, Mario was starting to sweat, and Genichi couldn't blame him. He now controlled Lina, Katrina, Ranko, and Sakura on his side of the field. These four were enough to destroy two of Mario's monsters but still left the problem of Arcana Knight Joker who had 3800 ATK.

Plus, as he recalled, Mario had Necro Gardna and Electro Magnetic Turtle in his Graveyard. Necro could negate a single attack, but Turtle could end the Battle Phase on the spot. This meant that Mario could potentially stall out the Duel for another round, which Genichi didn't want.

Fortunately for him, he had a plan and was ready to go. "Equip Spell: _PalaXyz Charger_ , activate! This equips onto a face-up Paladin monster I control and grants her 500 ATK and DEF. I equip PalaXyz Charger onto _Ranko_!"

[Paladin of Fate - Ranko ATK: 2500 to 3000 / DEF: 2200 to 2700]

"It's mad time! **BATTLE!** _Paladin of Fate - Ranko_ , attack _Royal Straight Slasher_! **Moko Takabisha!** "

Mario wasted no time in grabbing his needed card from his Graveyard. "I activate _E_ _lectro Magnetic Turtle's_ Monster Effect in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I end the Battle Phase of this turn now!"

" _Ranko's_ Monster Effect activates to counter yours, preventing you from activating Monster Effects that activate in your hand and Graveyard!" Genichi countered.

Mario wasn't one to dawdle, already have run and grabbed another card that just appeared on the Field. "Action Magic: _Evasion!_ This will negate _Ranko's_ attack!"

Genichi's eyes twitched. "Another one? Sheesh, someone needs to check the Auto-Card Generator for repeats. Anyways... Continous Trap activate: _Paladin Stalling!_ At a cost of 1000 Life Points during each of my turns, this lets me negate the effects of either Spell or Trap cards. So I choose to negate Spells, which cancels out your Action Card since they still count as Spell Cards!"

"Say what?! Ugh!" Mario grunted as his monster was destroyed.

 **[Genichi LP: 4000 to 3000]**  
 **[Mario LP: 4000 to 3400]**

"And when Ranko destroys a monster in battle, she gains 400 ATK!"

 **[Paladin of Fate - Ranko ATK: 3000 to 3400]**

"In addition, while no other _Paladin_ monsters I control may attack while I control _Ranko_ , _Ranko_ on the other hand can attack each of your monsters once each during each Battle Phase! Go _Ranko_ , attack _Goyo Guardian_ next!"

 **[Mario LP: 3400 to 2800]**  
 **[Paladin of Fate - Ranko ATK: 3400 to 3800]**

"Oh, and due to _Sakura's_ Monster Effect, should a _Paladin_ monster I control attack or be attacked, they can't be destroyed by battle. That being said... _Ranko_ , attack and destroy _Arcana Knight Joker_!"

 **[Paladin of Fate - Ranko ATK: 3800 to 4200]**

Mario was now panting and sweating quite a bit from the Solid Vision affecting him after having three of his prized monsters destroyed. "Y-You may have defeated all monsters, but as you said, Ranko is now out of attacks and I'm still standing. End your turn so I can continue our Duel."

Genichi now had a mischievous smile. "While it's true that Ranko is out of attack, who said my turn, yet alone, my Battle Phase was over?" At Mario's confused face, he made his surprise move. "I activate _Maka, the Scythe Meister Paladin's_ Pendulum Effect! Once during my turn, Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can perform a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon using monsters on my field and in my hand! Also, since _PalaXyz Charger_ is equipped to a Paladin monster, it counts as an Xyz Material with the same Level/Rank, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as the equipped monster!"

"Nani?!" Mario really hadn't expected something like this, and now knew why Genichi had said why Maka had been on the field, and not for a Pendulum Summon, but an Xyz Summon during the Battle Phase. He'd been dooped and hadn't seen it coming.

"Level 10 _Paladin of Fate - Ranko_ , _PalaXyz Charger_ , and _Sakura, the Card Mistress Paladin_ : **OVERLAY!** " Like most of his Xyz Summons, the three Paladins became streams of golden energy that flew upward into a golden galaxy-like Overlay Network. But unlike most others, the actual Summoning this time around depicted a rainbow swirling scenery reminiscent of a Fusion Summon that seemed to give off a vibe of outer space.

" _Spirits of reincarnated guardians reunite under the realm of a new era of peace guided by love and justice that promises a utopia in the next millenium and let the beauty of the cosmos reign for eternity! May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Descend now, Rank 10: Guardian of the Milky Way galaxy, _Usagi, the Eteranl Senshi Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

 **Usagi, the Eternal Senshi Paladin [RK10/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/3000/2500/OU:3]**

Smiley was beside himself with glee in being the announcer for the Duels. "Amazing! Simply splendid! Spectacular! You Show's Genichi is a user of not only Pendulums like Yuya Sakaki, but is also capable of Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summons! What else can he do in his debut appearance here at the Maiami Championships?!"

Genichi didn't disappoint. "Like with _Ranko_ , with Usagi out no other _Paladin_ monsters can attack. But, _Usagi_ gains 400 ATK for every face-up _Paladin_ card I control. With _herself_ , _Lina_ , _Katrina_ , _Maka_ , and _Paladin Stalling_ , she gains 2000 ATK!"

 **[Usagi, the Eternal Senshi Paladin ATK: 3000 to 5000]**

"And it's still the Battle Phase! _Usagi_ , attack Mario directly! **Moon Gorgeous Meditation!** "

Mario still had a Set card, and reminded Genichi of this by playing it. "Trap activate: _Warrior Reinforcements_! I can activate this card by banishing two Warrior-type monsters from my Graveyard, the Special Summon any Warrior-type monster I want from my Deck! So by banishing _Goyo Guardian_ and _Arcana Knight Joker_ , I Special Summon from my Deck _Kamikaze Soldier_ in Attack mode!"

 **Kamikaze Soldier [LV1/DARK/Warrior/Effect/0/0]**

Genichi wasn't one to judge based on appearance or stats. But he had to ask anyway, "Zero ATK?"

Mario smirked, evilly. "Not for long. "Due to his Monster Effect, he gains ATK equal to the strongest monster you control and forces it to attack him. In this case, it's _Usagi_ who'll be attacking _Soldier_ since she's the only eligible one anyway. And when both are destroyed, you will take damage equal to your monster's original ATK. Since you have exactly 3000 Life Points left, that's all you can afford. This Duel is over! Go, _Kamikaze Soldier_ , end this with your **Ambush Assault!** "

"Genichi-niisan!" all three You Show kids cried out in worry.

"Don't give up!" Yuzu called out.

"Find an Action Card!" Yuya recommended.

Genichi chose a different route. "I activate _Usagi's_ Monster Effect! When you activate a Monster Effect of your own I can use one of _Usagi's_ Overlay Units to negate that monster's effect and banish it! Then I can add any _Paladin_ card from my Deck to my hand. So I'll be negating and banishing your _Kamikaze Soldier_ plus adding _Paladin of Hope - Chihiro_ to my hand. Not that I'll be needing her, since your last line of defense is now gone! _Usagi_ , end this Duel and attack Mario directly!"

"ARGH!" Mario cried out as he was blasted backwards from the force of the attack. The Solid Vision in the Junior Class was raised up to normal levels, so the damage felt was much greater than the Kids Division.

 **Usagi, the Eternal Senshi Paladin [Overlay Units: 3 to 2]**  
 **[Mario LP: 2800 to 0]**

"And that's a wrap." Genichi finished as the holograms around him faded away and the crowd cheered loudly for his victory.

 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**  
 **Action Duel Results: Turn 03**  
 **Genichi: 3000 LP - [WINNER]**  
 **Mario: 0 LP**  
 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

"The fast-paced Duel of warriors has come to an end! With Action Cards flying about during the middle game and a surprise Xyz Summon to finish off, the winner is You Show Duel School's Genichi Mizuhara!" Smiley officially announced to the still cheering crowd.

"Yay, Genichi-niichan!" Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya all cheered.

"Great work, Genichi-kun!" Principal Shuzo was crying tears of joy and making other embarrassing comments, much to Genichi's dismay as well as the rest of You Show.

"Thanks everyone." Genichi greeted them as he made his way over to where You Show Duel School was assigned to be during the competition. He took a quick look at the match lineups and noted who was next. "Yuzu, you're up. Show them what Entertainment Dueling is, your way!"

"You got it!" Yuzu agreed, giving him a thumbs-up as Shuzo began to embarrass her with loving comments until she stopped him with her trademark punishment fan. Only Genichi noted Sora keeping a proud smirk on his face and noted the younger teen was also keeping an eye on Shun, who was hiding in the shadows watching the precedings as Yuzu's match against Masumi started.

 _'It must be hard, seeing someone using a Summoning Method he despised for a long time whose face looks just like your younger sister.'_ Genichi mused as his thoughts temporarily wandered to a couple of conversations he'd had with Yuto and Junichiro about Rin Kurosaki, Shun's younger sister who'd apparently been kidnapped by Academia for unknown reasons.

In the end, Yuzu won by using Masumi's own card against her in a new Fusion Summon of her new ace monster: Fantasia Flower Saint Bloom Diva, and a crazy dive for an Action Card sealed Yuzu's victory. She even won more favor from the crowd by saving Masumi from falling off the virtual bridge they were Dueling on after the final blow reduced Masumi's Life Points to zero.

Once Masumi had personally congratulated Yuzu and given her her Crystal Rose, the day was closing up. One last Duel was left and everyone was full of hype due to how great the Duels thus far were in all age groups. Though Sora seemed a bit put off, since Shun had snuck off sometime in the middle of the Duel, so Sora couldn't gloat to him how great Fusions were, much to Genichi's thanks for saving himself an earful.

Gongenzaka then took on the former Champion's brother, whom everyone referred to by his family name, Strong. It was a long and hard Duel due to Gongenzaka's stubborn method of only using Monster Cards to Duel and not using Action Cards to boot. But after Synchro Summoning his new ace, Superheavy Koujin Susano'O, he eventually pulled out with a great victory.

As it turned out, the final Duel of the day was between Mizu and a guy from that Duel School that supposedly rivaled LDS that got second place last year, but Genichi couldn't remember the name for the life of him, not that he really cared. He just wanted to see a great Duel along with everyone else. But most importantly, he wanted to see just what kind of Deck the blunette girl actually used.

The guy Mizu was facing was rather tall, had long brown hair and a mean face. Even had a mouth to made his expression that Mizu somehow ignored with ease as their Action Field was chosen to be one called Crossed Over. This just made the stadium look fancy with bright colors floating around, so everyone assumed this was just a default Field. How ironic that would turn out later as the two began the opening Oath.

"Duelists, locked in battle!"

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this Field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action... DUEL!" both combatants shouted as one as an orb of light shattered in the air above the center of the field.

 **ACTION DUEL:**  
 **Mizu Godai: 4000 LP (VS) Itsuki Morino: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first, Itsuki-san! Atashi no turn! Magic Card: _Dimension Knight's Calling_! Once per turn, this lets me Special Summon a Level 5 _Dimension Knight_ monster from my hand when I control no other cards on the field! Come on out: _Dimension Knight of Survivors - Kazuya_ in Attack mode!"

 **Dimension Knight of Survivors - Kazuya [LV5/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2300/0800]**

"And now that I control a Level 5 or higher _Dimension Knight_ monster, I can Special Summon this from my hand: _Dimension Knight of Blue Assassins - Nagisa_ in Defense mode!"

 **Dimension Knight of Blue Assassins - Nagisa [LV2/DARK/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/0500/1600]**

"Level 5 _Dimension Knight of Survivors - Kazuya_ with Level 2 _Dimension Knight of Blue Assassins - Nagisa_ , **TUNING!** " At her words, Kazuya became five Level Stars as he entered Nagisa's two Level Rings.

"Tch, a Synchro user, eh? Big deal." Itsuki scoffed.

" _Everlasting harmony flees on sight as bonds are newly formed in the night sky as new constellations are born and bring chaos in their wake to a new age of order. Original melodies play here and bring light upon us!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** Come forth, Level 7: He who melds magic into new form, _Dimension Knight of Evermillion - Honoka_ in Attack mode!"

 **Dimension Knight of Evermillion - Honoka [LV7/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/2500/1500]**

"Next, I Normal Summon _Dimension Knight of Maidens - Jun_ in Defense mode."

 **Dimension Knight of Maidens - Jun [LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/0500/0500/PS:4]**

"Due to _Honoka's_ Monster Effect, he gains 500 ATK for all other Spellcaster-type monsters on the field. Also, _Jun's_ Monster Effect grants all other _Dimension Knights_ 500 ATK and DEF so _Honoka's_ points will now increase!"

 **Dimension Knight of Evermillion - Honoka [ATK: 2500 to 3500 / DEF: 1500 to 2000]**

"With that, Turn End. And _Kazuya's_ Monster Effect activates when he's in my Graveyard during the End Phase, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 5 _Dimension Knight_ monster from my Deck. Come on out: _Dimension Knight of Psycho Hunters - Shinya_ in Attack mode!"

 **Dimension Knight of Psycho Hunters - Shinya [LV5/DARK/Psychic/Effect/2200/1700]**

"And when _Shinya_ is Special Summoned by a _Dimension Knight_ effect, I can draw cards equal to the number of _Dimension Knight_ monsters I control. Since I currently control three, I can draw three cards from my Deck. Now it's your turn."

Itsuki just huffed. "So you're a Synchro chick, huh. As if that's gonna help you. You're still going down no matter what kind of special card archetype you have. Time to crush you! Ore no turn!"

 **\- - - - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Mizu: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**  
 **Itsuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Mizu's Monster(s):  
Dimension Knight of Evermillion - Honoka [LV7 / ATK: 3500]  
Dimension Knight of Maidens - Jun [LV1 / DEF; 0500]  
Dimension Knight of Psycho Hunters - Shinya [LV5 / ATK: 2200]**

"I'll start things of with this, Magic Card: _Dark World Dealings,_ activate! This allows both of us to draw a card from our Decks so long as we both discard a card from our hands. And the card I'm discarding is _Ojamagic_! And when it's sent from my hand or field to the Graveyard, I can add _Ojama Black_ , _Ojama Green_ , and _Ojama Yellow_ from my Deck to my hand! Now I'm playing this, Magic Card: _OjaFusion_ _,_ activate! This spell card acts like Polymerization, but only works for Ojama monsters that I control or are in my hand! So I'm using my Level 2 _Ojamas Black_ , _Green_ , and _Yellow_ , to **FUSE! YUUGOU SHOUKAN!** Behold, Level 6: The ruler of insecurities, _Ojama King_ in Attack mode!"

 **Ojama King [LV6/LIGHT/Beast/Fusion/Effect/0000/3000]**

"I activate _Ojama King's_ Monster Effect, which allows me to select your remaining two Monster Card Zones! Now as long as I control _Ojama King_ , your remaining two Zones can no longer be used!"

"Even so, with zero Attack points, your monster isn't much of a threat." Mizu pointed out.

Itsuki smirked. "For now maybe. In the meantime, I'll activate _OjaFusion's_ other effect in my Graveyard! By banishing it when I control an _Ojama_ Fusion monster, I gain 1000 Life Points! But they'll go to good use when I use this, Magic Card: _Ojamandala_ , activate! At a cost of 1000 Life Points, this lets me Special Summon my three _Ojamas_ from my Graveyard in Attack mode!"

 **[Itsuki LP: 4000 to 5000 to 4000]  
Ojama Black [LV2/LIGHT/Beast/0000/1000]**  
 **Ojama Green [LV2/LIGHT/Beast/0000/1000]**  
 **Ojama Yellow [LV2/LIGHT/Beast/0000/1000]**

"Magic Card: _Ojama Delta Hurricane!, activate!_ Since I control my three Ojamas, this Spell destroy all cards on your side of the field!"

In the stands, Genichi noticed a familiar gleam of light flash across Mizu's eyes that most anime characters gave off in situations like this as she countered Itsuki's move. "I activate _Dimension Knight of Clow - Syaoran's_ Monster Effect from my hand! When two or more Dimension Knight monsters I control would be destroyed by a card effect, I can banish Syaoran from my hand to negate that card's effect, destroy it, and inflict 500 points of damage to that card's owner! **Wind Talisman Barrier!** "

 **[Itsuki LP: 4000 to 3500]**

"Tch, annoying wench," Itsuki grumbled as his Magic Card was negated and he was inflicted with damage. "Doesn't change my plans, your still going down. Field Spell: _Ojama Country_ , activate!"

Mizu's eyes widened as she and many others, including Genichi's, witnessed as the Action Field scenery on Itsuki's side of the field change to... a more desert-like arena that gave off the impression of being on Mars and surrounded by aliens. But it wasn't the new scenery that had shocked the blunette girl.

"Do you realize that you can't access any Action Cards when you activate a Field Spell?" she inquired in complete bafflement. It had been stated in the tournament rulebook that if one were to use their own Field Spell Cards, the owner of said Field Spell would lose the ability to grab and activate Action Cards, which is why practically everyone in Maiami had forsaken them so they didn't lose the advantage that came with using Action Cards. Seeing someone who actually still chose to use Field Spells over Action Cards was rare, if not downright never seen.

Itsuki just smirked. "Like I need some cheap knock-off system of free cards to help win my Duels. I win on my own power and this'll prove that to you! By _Ojama Country's_ effect, since I control an _Ojama_ monster, the original ATK of all monsters on the field are swapped with their original DEF!"

"Huh?" Mizu watched the points of all her monsters supposedly swap. Itsuki's smirk had turned feral at this point as he smugly watched his monsters' points do the same. Mizu's relief with this situation was the fact to due to Honoka's and Jun's effects, her monster's points wouldn't be affected by this situation.

 ** **Dimension Knight of Evermillion - Honoka [ATK: 3500 to 2500 / DEF: 1500 to 3000]** **  
Dimension Knight of Maidens - Jun [ATK: 0500 / DEF: 0500]  
** **Dimension Knight of Psycho Hunters - Shinya [ATK: 2700 to 2200 / DEF: 1700 to 2700]  
** Ojama King [ATK: 0 to 3000 / DEF: 3000 to 0]  
Ojama Black [ATK: 0 to 1000 / DEF: 1000 to 0]**  
 **Ojama Green [ATK: 0 to 1000 / DEF: 1000 to 0]**  
 **Ojama Yellow [ATK: 0 to 1000 / DEF: 1000 to 0]**

Itsuki noticed this immediately. "What?! Why haven't your monster's ATKs dropped any lower?! I get why Jun hasn't changed since he has the same points in ATK and DEF, but the other two should have lost more points than this!"

So Mizu happy to explain. "As I said during my opening turn, _Honoka_ gains 500 ATK for all other Spellcaster-type monsters on the field like Jun and Jun himself gives all other _Dimension Knight_ monsters 500 ATK and DEF. So even if you swap Honoka's original ATK, he still gains 1000 points due to the current field setup so his ATK while stay high at 2500 no matter what you do to him. _Jun_ is pretty obvious and as for _Shinya_... with his points swapped and Jun's effect his ATK effectively goes back to its original value. You may have weakened my monsters, but not by much."

Itsuki's smirk wavered but still remained. "You may have squashed my plans somewhat, but they're still ongoing! And since _Jun_ is the source of my discomfort, I'll take pleasure in destroying him first! **BATTLE!** _Ojama Yellow_ , attack _Dimension Knight of Maidens - Jun_! **Yellow Belly Flop!** "

Genichi noticed the gleam return as Mizu smiled. "I activate _Jun's_ other Monster Effect! When he's destroyed by battle or by a card effect, I can then place him in my Spell/Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell allowing me access to his Pendulum Effects without the Scale attributes!"

Itsuki's jaw was doing a good impression of a fish out of water at this point. "Wait, you placed a monster in your Spell/Trap Zone and are treating it as if it was a Continuous Spell Card? What kind of cheap-ass bullshit is this?! That makes no sense! I call foul!"

Smiley chose that moment to commentate in on the Duel, the first time the two Duelist had heard him speak since the Duel began. "The move is valid, Itsuki-kun! Our system recognizes Mizu-chan's move to be legitimate, so the Duel is still on!"

Itsuki looked really annoyed by now. "Tch, whatever. Some fancy move won't help you any from my next attack! _Ojama King_ , take out _Dimension Knight of Evermillion - Honoka!_ **Flying Belly Flop Drop!** "

"Do you know how absurd that attack name sounds. Oh never mind. I activate _Jun's_ Pendulum Effect! Since one of my _Dimension Knights_ would have left the field by battle, he can negate _Honoka's_ removal!" Mizu countered.

"Maybe so, but you're still take Battle Damage!" Itsuki shot back.

 **[Mizu LP: 4000 to 3500]**

"Urk. Maybe, but now _Jun's_ other Pendulum Effect can activate! Since he negated a _Dimension Knight's_ removal, I can now Special Summon a Level 4 or lower _Dimension Knight_ monster from my Deck. I Special Summon _Dimension Knight of Blessed Regalia - Yukine_ in Defense mode!"

 **Dimension Knight of Blessed Regalia - Yukine [LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1800/0500]  
[ATK: 1800 to 0500 / DEF: 0500 to 1800]**

If Itsuki had looked mad before, he looked ready to burst a blood vessel by now. It was pretty apparent to those observant enough to notice that he was the type to be a sore loser if this things didn't go his way. It took about a minute of thinking and grinding his teeth before he muttered out, "Turn end."

Mizu's regular smile returned as she drew. "Then back to me. Atashi no turn!"

 **\- - - - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - -**  
 **Mizu: 3500 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **Itsuki: 3500 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Mizu's Monster(s):  
Dimension Knight of Evermillion - Honoka [LV7 / ATK: 2500]  
Dimension Knight of Psycho Hunters - Shinya [LV5 / ATK: 2200]  
Dimension Knight of Blessed Regalia - Yukine [LV4 / DEF: 1800]**

 **Itsuki's Monster(s):  
Ojama King [LV6/ ATK: 3000]  
Ojama Black [LV2 / ATK: 1000]  
Ojama Green [LV2 / ATK: 1000]  
Ojama Yellow [LV2 / ATK: 1000]**

"First off, _Dimension Knight of Survivors - Kazuya's_ Monster Effect activates in my Graveyard during my Standby Phase when he is in my Graveyard. Now by discarding a card from my hand, I can Special Summon him back to the field in Attack mode!"

 **Dimension Knight of Survivors - Kazuya [LV5/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2300/0800]**

"Y-You can't do that! _Ojama King's_ effect is still in play and your fourth and fifth Monster Zone slots are unusable!" Itsuki protested in a slight panic. Things not going his way, according to plan, and seeing unconventional Dueling were not things he was accustomed to dealing with apparently.

Now it was Mizu's turn to smirk. "Due to _Kazuya's_ title of being a Survivor, he can ignore the effects of other face-up monsters, thus allowing me to Summon him. Though he won't be around for much longer. Now due to _Yukine's_ Monster Effect, if he's going to used as a Material for a Summoning, he becomes a Level 5 monster. And with that, Level 5 _Dimension Knights Shinya_ , _Yukine_ , and _Kazuya_ : **OVERLAY!** " Mizu's two monsters became dark blue energy streams that entered the galaxy-like Overlay Network and exploded.

" _Masters of the soul, lend your power to an uprising new champion who desires to join your ranks to become the new age of defending the peace against all who stand against us. Original melodies play here and bring light upon us!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Come on out, Rank 5: He who devours souls, _Dimension Knight of Death Scythes - Soul_ in Attack mode!"

 **Dimension Knight of Death Scythes - Soul [RK5/DARK/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/2500/1700/OU:3]  
[ATK: 2500 to 1700 / DEF: 1700 to 2500]**

"I activate _Soul's_ Monster Effect, which allows me to equip him onto another _Dimension Knight_ monster I control. So I'm equipping Soul onto _Dimension Knight of Evermillion - Honoka_! And due to _Soul's_ Monster Effect, since he's equipped to a monster, specifically _Honoka_ , _Honoka_ now gains 2500 ATK!"

 **Dimension Knight of Evermillion - Honoka [ATK: 2500 to 5000]**

"An... An ATK of 5000?!" Itsuki was gaping like a fish again at the absurd amount of Attack points his female opponent had managed to gather despite his Field Spell still active. Now he was regretting playing it since he was now itching to go looking for an Action Card to save his ass.

Now it was Mizu who had a scary grin on her face, much different from her earlier shyness as the adrenaline of the Duel took its course. "This Duel is over! **BATTLE!** _Dimension Knight of Evermillion - Honoka_ , attack _Ojama King_!"

 **[Itsuki LP: 3500 to 1500]**

"Ugh, this isn't over yet! Just wait until my next turn!" Itsuki roared as he began thinking of possible counter strategies depending on his next draw.

Mizu's evil grin didn't waver. "No, this Duel is over. When a monster _Soul_ is equipped to destroys a monster in battle, I can use one of _Soul's_ Overlay Units to activate his other Monster Effect. Like I said, since Honoka destroyed one of your monsters in battle, all your Level 4 and below monsters are now destroyed and you take 500 points of damage for each one. And since you control three _Ojama_ monsters..."

She didn't finish her sentence, but her meaning was as clear as crystal to those watching as Soul absorbed one of his three Overlay Units in his Scythe Form as Honoka began to twirl him around dangerously.

Itsuki took a step back. "B-But that means...! No, No, NO!"

"Sorry, game over. Go, Soul and Honoka, finish this up. **Genie Hunter!** " A massive wave of energy was sent flying from Soul that crashed into Itsuki's three remaining monsters, destroying them instantly and sending a powerful shockwave into their Duelist.

"GYAH!" Itsuki cried out as the backlash of the Action Duel hit him as the Duel ended.

 **[Itsuki LP: 1500 to 0]**

"And that puts an end to that." Mizu sighed tiredly as she brushed some stray hair out of her face.

 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**  
 **Action Duel Results: Turn 03**  
 **Mizu: 3500 LP - [WINNER]**  
 **Itsuki: 0 LP**  
 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

"The winner from the Duel Girls Club and debut wielder of the Dimension Knight archetype of Duel Monsters: Mizu Godai!" Smiley announced as the crowd cheered. "With that, Day One of the Maiami Junior Youth Championships comes to a close. Please return tomorrow as the competition resumes with many more exciting Duels to come. Thank you all for coming, great work to all you who won today, and good luck to you Dueling tomorrow. Good night!"

 _'And what a night it'll be. Hopefully Yuto, Junichiro, or the Goddesses won't chew me out for holding back or underestimating my opponents.'_ Genichi thought as a bit of a prayer as he joined the rest of You Show in celebrating their first day of the tournament.

 **OOO**  
 **OOO==========OOO**  
 **OOO**

End of Chapter 07

 _ **Author's Notes & Disclaimer:**_  
Sheesh, seems like every time I think up with an idea to use in a Duel, the anime spoils my fun every four episodes or so by using something similar in some way. Though Yuri taking out those five guys at once on his second turn was brutal. And I've noticed that many cards in ARC-V seem to center around being able to defeat multiple monsters in a single turn and deal the most amount of damage as possible, a bit different than other generations of Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **And a new Original Character courtesy of Aira Aura's help, Mizu Godai, has joined the fray! Here's our blunette heroines's Decklist of the Dimension Knights:**

Dimension Knight's Callings  
Spell [Continuous]  
Once per turn when you control no monsters: Select and Special Summon a Level 5 'Dimension Knight' monster from your hand.

Dimension Knight of Survivors - Kazuya [Manegishi Kazuya from _'Devil Survivor comics'_ ]  
Level 5 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 2300 / DEF: 0800  
If this monster is sent to the Graveyard: During the End Phase of that turn, you can Special Summon a Level 5 'Dimension Knight' monster from your Deck. If this monster is in your Graveyard during your Standby Phase: You can discard a card from your hand to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

Dimension Knight of Blue Assassins - Nagisa [Nagisa Shiota from _'Ansatsu no Kyoshitsu'_ ]  
Level 2 [DARk]  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 0500 / DEF: 1600  
You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a Level 5 or higher 'Dimension Knight' monster. This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card deals Battle Damage to your opponent: Your opponent must discard a card from their hand and this card switches to Defense mode.

Dimension Knight of Evermillion - Honoka [Takamiya Honoka from _'Witch Craft Works'_ ]  
Level 7 [LIGHT]  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect  
ATK:2500 / DEF:1500  
1 'Dimension Knight' Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner 'Dimension Knight' monsters  
For each Spellcaster-type monster on the field besides itself, this card gains 500 Atk. Whenever either player declares an attack: Place a Spell Counter on this card. You can remove 4 Spell Counters to activate either effect:  
1) Special Summon a 'Dimension Knight' monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard  
2) Banish one card your opponent controls.

Dimension Knight of Maidens - Jun [Sakurada Jun from _'Rozen Maiden']_  
Level 1 [LIGHT]  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Pendulum Scale: 4  
ATK: 0500 / DEF: 0500  
 ** _Monster Effect:_** While this card is face-up on the field, all other 'Dimension Knight' monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF. If this card sent to graveyard, draw a card from your Deck for every face-up 'Dimension Knight' monster you control. If this card is destroyed (by battle or card effect): You can place this card in you Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card and use its Pendulum Effects.  
 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** If a 'Dimension Knight' monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect: Negate that card's destruction and if you do; Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Dimension Knight' from your Deck or Graveyard.

Dimension Knight of Psycho Hunters - Shinya [Kougami Shinya from _'Psycho-Pass'_ ]  
Level 5 [DARK]  
Psychic/Effect  
ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1700  
If this card is Special Summoned by a 'Dimension Knight' Monster Effect: Draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of face-up 'Dimension Knight' monsters you control. When you control this face-up card as a face-up monster or is in your hand, you can equip this card to any 'Dimension Knight' monster: If the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, double the Battle Damage. If the equipped monster is removed from your side of the field, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Dimension Knight' monster from your Deck.

Dimension Knight of Blessed Regalia - Yukine [Yukine from _'Noragami'_ ]  
Level 4 [LIGHT]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800 / DEF: 0500  
When you control this face-up card as a face-up monster or is in your hand, you can equip this card to any 'Dimension Knight' monster: The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK and can't be destroy in battle. If this equipped card is sent to Graveyard: You can banish a Spell/Trap card from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card. If this card were to be used as a Material monster, it becomes Level 5.

Dimension Knight of Death Scythe - Soul [Soul Evan from _'Soul Eater'_ ]  
Rank 5 [DARK]  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1700  
3 Level 5 'Dimension Knight' monsters  
When you control this face-up card as a face-up monster: You can equip this card to any 'Dimension Knight' monster. The equipped monster gains 2500 ATK. If the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle: You can detach an Xyz Material from this card; Destroy all other monsters your opponent controls Level 4 or lower and inflict your opponent 500 points for each one. If the equipped monster leaves the field: You can Special Summon this card back to your Monster Card Zone with 3000 ATK.

 **And for the usual, here are the new Paladin cards:**

Paladin of Knowledge - Bulma [Based on Bulma Briefs from _'Dragonball'_ series]  
Level 4 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Tuner  
ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' monster from your hand. When this card attacks a monster in Defense mode: Destroy that monster without applying Battle Damage and inflict your opponent with Advanced Piercing Damage. Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards when a Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' monster you control declares an attack. This card gains 400 ATK during the End Phase.

Akane, the Legendary Schwein Paladin [Based on Akane Segawa from _'Netoge no Yome wa Onna no Ko Janai to Omotta? / And You Thought There Is Never a Girl Online?'_ ]  
Level 2 [DARK]  
Warrior/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect  
Pendulum Scale: 3  
ATK: 0700 / DEF: 0500  
 ** _Monster Effect:_** If this card is in your Graveyard during either player's turn: You can banish this card along with another face-up 'Paladin' monster you control; Use both monsters as Materials for a Fusion or Synchro Summon. If this effect is activated: You can Set this card in your Pendulum Zone.  
 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** Once per turn: You can perform a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon by banishing Material monsters from your Graveyard (Fusions do not need a 'Polymerization').

Paladin of Love - Lucia [Based on Lucia Nanami from _'Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'_ ]  
Level 3 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1800 / DEF: 0500  
You can disard this card from your hand to activate a 'Paladin' Spell/Trap Card from your hand OR negate the destruction of all Set Spell/Trap cards you control. If a face-up 'Paladin' monster other than this card is targeted as an attack target: Redirect the attack to this face-up card you control. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can equip this card onto a face-up 'Paladin' monster you control; The equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects, gains 500 ATK/DEF, and counts as 2 Tributes for a Tribute Summon and/or can use this card as a Material for a Summon.

Paladin of Fate - Ranko [Based on Ranma Saotome/Ranko Tendo from _'Ranma 1/2'_ ]  
Level 10 [DARK]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2200  
This card must be Tribute Summoned by releasing three 'Paladin' monsters you control and cannot be Special Summoned by any means. If this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle: It gains 400 ATK. If your opponent activates monster effects that activate in the hand or Graveyard: Negate them. This card can attack each of your opponent's monsters once each; no other 'Paladin' monsters can attack so long this card remains face-up on your side of the field. If this card leaves the field by battle or card effect: Special Summon two Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' monsters from your hand or Graveyard.

Sakura, the Card Mistress Paladin [Based on Sakura Kinomoto from _'Cardcaptor Sakura'_ ]  
Level 10 [LIGHT]  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Pendulum Scale: 9  
ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500  
 ** _Monster Effect:_** You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard by Banishing three 'Paladin' monsters with different names from your Graveyard. Once during either player's turn when a 'Paladin' monster you control attacks or is attacked: That 'Paladin' cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the End Phase of that turn; then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' from your Deck in Defense mode.  
 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** If a 'Paladin' monster leaves your side of the field: Send that monster back to your hand and inflict your opponent with 500 points of damage; then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' monster from your Graveyard.

Paladin Stalling  
Trap [Continuous]  
Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card. Select either Spell or Trap cards: Negate the effects of all cards of whichever you selected. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points to keep this card activated. If you cannot, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect: Select a Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard and Special Summon it.

Usagi, the Eternal Senshi Paladin [Based on Usagi Tsukino from _'Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon'_ ]  
Rank 10 [LIGHT]  
Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500  
3 Level 10 'Paladin' monsters  
All 'Paladin' monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Trap card effects. When this card is Xyz Summoned using at least two Spellcaster-type monsters as Materials: Return all monsters your opponent controls their hand. This card gains 400 ATK for every face-up 'Paladin' card you control and can declare attacks equal to the number of other face-up 'Paladin' monsters you control during each of your Battle Phases; No other monsters you control can attack while you control this card. If your opponent activates a Monster Effect: You can detach an Xyz Material from this card; Negate the card's activation and Banish it. If this effect is activated: You can add a 'Paladin' card from your Graveyard or Banished Zone to your hand.

 **OOO==========OOO**

 **So, what do you think? Aura gave me this idea and with her help we took it to a new level for the second original Deck of this story. And I have a good idea for her dimension counterparts later on if I choose to go that route. As for Genichi's Junichiro is going to go with an 'Eyes' Dragon Deck, Haime I was thinking Dracoslayers, what should Mr. Fusion be? PM or leave me reviews with your thoughts and thanks to all you who Favorite/Follow this story and I hope you check back for the next chapter. Bye! :)**

 **P.S.  
I've decided to also continue on my Tales of the Final Heart series, but in the wrong order: Number 06 - The Shadow Arc. Look to that if you're a fan of Pokemon Colosseum, though the next update is still pending. On a brigher note, sometime in the next two weeks I plan to update my newer story: Harry Potter and the True Magics, so to all you HP fans, I hope you like that. Bye, for real this time. :)**


	8. Maiami Championships II

**Wahoo! I'm back!  
Sorry for not updating sooner, but life has gotten busy as late for me. :(  
On a brighter note, I've received a couple more reviews, which I welcome with open arms so please leave a review telling me what you think.  
Also, I'd like to give special thanks to Aira Aura for drawing spectacular pictures of my future Original Characters. If you're interested, check out the profile at DeviantArt, Aura uses the same username there.  
Enjoy! :)**

 _Chapter 08: Double Trouble Duel of the Dimension Dragons_

The second day of the Maiami Championships went off without much fuss. Yuya won his Duel with Sawatari and other Duelists made their way to the second round of the competition without problems.

However, Sora lost his Duel against Shun and revealed his status as an Academia agent by verbally displaying his dislike for Xyz Monsters. Shun soon crushed him after two Rank-Ups, quite literally after a holo-building fell on top of Sora dealing the final amount of Life Point damage.

After Sora was rushed to the hospital to be checked up, Yuya along with Gongenzaka and Yuzu were now outside the hospital's front entrance discussing current events and trying to decipher the verbal argument Sora and Shun had had during their Duel.

Meanwhile at the same time, Genichi was on the hospital rooftop with Yuto and Junichiro. Shun had refused the meeting and headed back to Leo Corp to discuss some matters with Reiji. So it was just the three dimensional travelers talking for now.

"I'm going." Yuto said firmly.

Genichi groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Normally you're the rational one, Yuto. Now you just want to hop down there and pummel him mentally after he's been destroyed physically? I highly doubt Sora will give you any info even if he knows something."

"If it's for Ruri, then we're willing to do anything to save her and our other comrades." Jun put in his input, standing behind Yuto's choice.

This made Genichi groan again in slight irritation but he relented, "Fine, do as you please. Don't blame me if things go badly in there. I'll only help out if it's really needed. Jun stays up here though. One person interrogating him is enough in his condition."

Yuya's Xyz counterpart nodded and hopped off the roof and did a somersault through the window of Sora's hospital room.

Jun looked to his Standard self confused. "Why aren't we helping him out?"

"Simple. We're not tempting fate by making things more awkward for others. Do you want to explain to others why there are apparently two of us or that we're practically twins with the exception of our hair styles?"

"Ugh. Good point." the blonde clenched his fist tightly. "I'd still like to personally pound any info out that kid he may have on my sister though."

Genichi could understand doing anything for a loved one, especially family. But discretion was needed right now and the Paladin Duelist highly doubted his airheaded counterpart understood the meaning of the word 'stealth'.

Yuto had stood at Sora's beside for only a minute until the short teen opened his eyes and saw him. But being tired and weak from his Duel, Sora mistook seeing Yuto's face and thought he was seeing Yuya and spoke that thought aloud in a weak voice.

But Yuto apparently didn't let that get to him and pressed on. "I have some questions for you."

The different voice and way of talking was enough to get the cobwebs out of Sora's head, "You're..."

Yuto ignored him and kept speaking, "I want to know where Ruri and Yume are."

"I don't know any Ruri or Yume!" Sora retorted as he turned his head away from Yuto defiantly, "There's no way I would anyways."

"Then do you at least know where the hostages are being held?" the Phantom Knights user pressed on.

Sora spoke as if speaking to a child. "I don't! All I do know is that your so called hostages don't exist!"

"Don't exist?"

"Because people who are hunted get put into cards! So I'm sure they are too." That last statement made Yuto flinch slightly. Sora ignored this and adopted a serious look as he spoke again. "More importantly, where is he?"

"He?"

"Shun Kurosaki! I have to settle the score with him!" Sora declared as he jumped out of his hospital bed, grabbing his Duel Disc, Deck, and shoes as he went to stand before a now recomposed Yuto.

"That's already been settled. You lost." said Xyz user stated firmly.

"I didn't lose! There's no way I'd lose to Xyz scum! Take me to him now! I'll beat him to a pulp this time! If I go all out, someone like him would be easily-"

Sora's tantrum was cut short by a voice from the hallway that was quickly followed by rapidly approaching footsteps.

"Where'e that shouting coming from?"

In the next few seconds, two security guards entered Sora's room in which one immediately asked who Yuto was. Rather than answering, Yuto charged forward and slid past the two startled guards. Not wanting to lose his only lead to revenge, Sora literally knocked the two guards out of his and pursued Yuto out of the hospital and both performed great acrobatics over Maiami's rooftops.

Seeing their friend leaving and being pursued, Genichi groaned and followed Yuto in a similar fashion with Jun right beside him. He could hear the guards down in the hospital shouting orders to each other to find the intruder and bring Sora back. This made the Paladin user groan. "Didn't we just finish talking about being discreet?"

"Hey, the brat's following him. We can still beat the info out of him." Jun pointed out.

"You mean you guys will interrogate him. I'm neutral here remember? I'll only step in if things get messy."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." the blonde waved his counterpart off dismissively. "Still wanna pound him though."

"Leave that to Yuto. Sora's good but not that good. I'm sure he can handle it."

Little did they know, Reiji was tracking their escapade group via the city's vast camera network and was calmly observing the events as they transpired. Shun was there as well and wanted to leave to give his comrades a hand but Reiji held him back, not wanting to interrupt the proceedings as to what was to happen in hopes of gathering more information.

The group had stopped at the warehouse distric, which made Genichi wonder if this area was a secret inter-dimension Dueling arena area or something. Sora didn't waste any time in demanding Yuto bring Shun out so he could get his rematch.

Needless to say, the people at LDS watching the events unfold were startled to see a person who looked like a twin of Yuya who was confirmed by Shun to be Yuto, one of his comrades. Seeing Genichi and another possible twin of his own had Reiji ask Shun for identification as to who Junichiro was. All others were shocked and confused with no clue as to what was happening here.

As Sora kept demanding to face Shun, Yuto finally responded. "You want to fight Shun again with those injuries?"

"Yes!" was the younger teen's instant reply, "This time I definitely won't lose!To someone like him... Xyz scum are all destined to be hunted by me! You... Kurosaki... perhaps Genichi..." a wicked grin formed on his face, "-and even those Ruri and Yume girls you talked about!"

This made Yuto, Jun, and Shun all inwardly tense in anger and wnet went unnoticed by Sora who continued with his soliloquy. "There's no way I'd lose to Xyz users! I'll prove to you first that if I fight seriously I'll be the stronger one! If you're going to hide him, I won't show you any mercy! I don't know where those girls are, but I bet they were turned into cards. Or maybe there may be a way to save them."

"What?" Yuto and Jun asked with a bit of hope.

"And how is that?" Shun and Genichi wondered aloud.

Sora hadn't even noticed Genichi and Jun had arrived; his whole attention was focused on Yuto as he replied the unspoken question with his evil grin. "By destroying all of us!" This made the three Xyz traveleres tense in anger again. "But that's impossible for the likes of you though." It was at this point Yuto lost his composure and activated his Duel Disc, which made Sora happy. "Oh, finally feel up to it? That's more like it! I'll take you out first before going after Kurosaki! I'll prove that I can deal with every Xyz user in this world by myself!"

"i won't let that happen!" Yuto retorted in a more forceful tone than normal, "Defeating you will be the first step in saving Ruri and Yume!"

DUEL!" Both players shouted as they started.

 _'Finally. Why do the bad guys have to waste such a long time with their speeches?'_ Genichi thought as he watched Sora deal Effect Damage on Turn 1. Yuto followed up by Xyz Summoning Phantom Knights - Break Sword and destroy the mosnter Sora had played on Turn 1.

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun if you couldn't do this at least." Sora commented as he recovered from the small damage he just took while Yuto ended his turn with two face-down cards.

Unknown to the two Duelists and two (physical) spectators, Yuya was communicating with Yuzu on finding where Sora had gone and was coming close to their position.

Of course, Sora didn't know that and even if he did he wouldn't have cared anyway. "Now that you've shown me your Xyz, it's time for me to go all out! Boku no turn!"

 _'You should go all out or at least be serious from the get-go, Sora.'_ Genichi thought as he and Jun watched as Sora played Polymerization to Fusion Summon Frightfur Bear.

It was at that time Yuya arrived in the area with relief at seeing Sora seemingly alright. What shocked him though was seeing Yuto whose face of course looked exactly like his own and wondered if Yuto was the same Yuto that Yuzu had told him about.

Sora had Frightfur Bear destroy Break Sword. Yuto winced at the slight damage but didn't let it faze him as he activated Break Sword's effect to Special Summon its Overlay Units as Level 4 monsters.

"Phantom Knights will never fall!" Yuto proclaimed to his adversary, "No matter how many times you take them down, they will always revive! This is how we of the Resistance fight!"

That proclamation made Yuya think for a second before he realized that the current Duelists before him were fighting as if they were mortal enemies.

Sora took that time to activate Frightfur Bear's effect to equip the destroyed Break Sword to itself, inceasing his monster's ATK to 4200. "This means your Xyz monsters are merely going to be nutrients for my Bear. Now go, go ahead and Xyz Summon again with those two monsters you summoned. I'll devour those as well!" Sora ended his turn with a face-down.

Yuto didn't disappoint as he called out his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon at this point, which startled Yuya at how the monster was named as 'Xyz Dragon'. Sora cockily taunted Yuto about only having 2500 ATK, but that attitude flipped as Yuto used Dakr Rebellion to alter Bear's ATK to halve to 2100 and increase Dark Rebellion to 4600. Both Sora and Yuya thought Yuto would the effect again but shocked them when Yuto simply chose to attack and destroy Frightfur Bear then and there and deliver massive Battle Damage causing shockwaves to fling Sora backwards much to Yuya's continued surprise.

Yuya revealed his presence to the others at this point after Yuto ended his turn. The Pendulum user tried to help Sora, but said younger teen refused by saying he hadn't gone all out yet and wanting to finish the Duel despite Yuya pointing out he was still injured. Sora didn't want to wait for a 'next time' because he knew there wouldn't be one, just like in a real battle.

"That's correct." Both You Show Duelists looked to see Yuto addressing them, "But even if you are my enemy, I can't bring myself to injure you any further. If you surrender now, I'll end this so that you won't suffer."

 _'Ouch, wrong way to say that.'_ Genichi thought as he saw an outraged expression that didn't belong on Yuya's face appear. Jun just continued to watch in silence, though a look of contempt was on his face.

"What are you planning on doing? What are you going to do to Sora?!" the dual-color haired teen demanded his Xyz self. When Yuto didn't respond, Yuya continued on, "Answer me! That Kurosaki guy tried to do something to Sora too!"

Yuto seemed to somewhat ignore his Standard counterpart and spoke more to Sora, "You said I had to destroy Fusion in order to save Ruri and Yume, right?" He ignored Yuya's muttering and went on, "A large building can be brought down by a single anthill. I'll have you become the first crack that we drill into the wall that is Fusion!"

Sora grit his teeth at this, but kept quiet. It was at that point Yuya could see the same kind of expression Yuto was giving Sora as Shun had given Sora earlier and made the connection of the two possibly being allies of some kind.

So he stepped in, "Stop! I won't let you hurt my friends anymore! If you want to Duel, then I'll take you on!" Yuya declared as he activated his Duel Disc. Battle Royale Mode was engaged, but curiously there was no Intrusion Penalty like Genichi had seen before.

Yuya wasted no time in Pendulum Summoning his ace monster, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. This caused a reaction of some kind in Yuya that Genichi noticed. More noticeable though was how the two Dragons seemed to become aggressive against each other. Yuya had Odd-Eyes attack Dark Rebellion but Yuto negated the attack with Phantom Fog Blade.

This made Sora angry when he realized Yuto could have stopped his Bear's attack but had let it happen so he could Xyz Summon an even better monster, which made Sora think Yuto had been playing around with him. The fact Yuto could have OTK'ed him but didn't on purpose made Sora's rage even fiercer. Yuto chose to ignore the irate younger teen in favor of Yuya's next move.

Not noticing this emotional changes around him, Yuya negated and reset Yuto's trap with Timegazer Magician. Yuto countered this with Booby Trap: E to copy Phantom Fog Blade's effect to still negate Yuya's attack, so Yuya ended his turn there.

Sora interrupted the Duel, wanting to finish things his way. Yuya confronted him about Ruri and how Yuzu had told him about how apparently Shun's sister Ruri had been kidnapped which led Shun and Yuto to Maiami. This led Yuya to ask why Yuto's group and Sora seemed to hate each other so much and was irritated when Yuto didn't answer.

This made Sora chuckle with no real humor. "There's no way he could answer. If they did, they'd have to show their weak side! He's just a remnant of those weak losers. They're just runaways from the Xyz Dimension that my allies took over!"

 _'So he's from Academia after all.'_ Genichi thought. He and the others had suspected that fact for a long time, but now they had absolute proof.

"Xyz Dimension?" Yuya was lost as to what Sora had just said.

Yuto wasn't. "We haven't been taken over! And Shun, Jun, and I didn't run away! We came to this world to oppose the Fusion Dimension!"

Now Yuya was even MORE lost. "Fusion Dimension? First Xyz Dimension now Fusion Dimension... What the heck is that?!"

Sora chose to field that one, "It means that he, Kurosaki, and that guy over there," he pointed at Jun who was standing beside Genichi whom Yuya only now noticed was there, "-aren't from this world. They all came from another world, the Xyz Dimension!"

Now that somehow got Yuya on track, "Another world?!"

Sora went on, "My allies fought gallantly against the Xyz Dimension. If I lost, I'd be smearing mud on their honor! And more than that, I'd never forgive myself! I was top of the elite class at Academia and was even given this special mission! To think I'd lose to Xyz scum, there's no way that should have happened! Boku no turn!"

"Stop! If you keep this up your body will..."

Yuya's pleas fell on deaf ears as Sora made his move to Fusion Summon his strongest ace monster, but his grand standing was cut short as his Duel Disc interupted the Duel and began to glow a bright red that surrounded him.

"No, stop! I don't want to go back yet! Wait please until I defeat him! Until I finish off that Xyz user, I can't go back to Academia!" His pleas fell on more deaf ears and was futile, as proven in a matter a seconds, the candy loving teen vanished in a stream of light that looked as if he had been teleported away.

Yuya looked around desparately for his friend but couldn't find him. Wanting answers now, he faced Yuto. "Hey, What's going on?! What just happened?!"

Yuto actually chose to answer this time. "He went back to the Fusion Dimension." was his plain reply.

Yuya didn't seem to buy it, "'Went back'?"

"Yes. He was originally a person from that world."

"'That world'...? What is this ridiculous garbage you've been spewing?! Sora is from the Fusion Dimension... You and Kurosaki are from the Xyz Dimension... Are you saying there are other worlds other than this one?!"

"That's correct."

"Stop screwing around! There's no way I can believe that! Hurry up and give Sora back! He was injured during his Duel with Kurosaki."

"You don't have to worry about that. Academia should have their own doctors."

"Academia?! Sora mentioned that name as well... Just what the heck is this Academia?!"

A voice cut into their conversation. "Academia is the training school for creating Duel Soldiers in the Fusion Dimension."

Yuya and Yuto turned to see Genichi and Junichiro walking up to them. This was the first time Yuya had fully acknoweldged that the pair was even there but for now clung onto the new piece of information Genichi had just told him. "Duel Soldiers?! Wait, why are you here, Genichi? And... is that your twin with you?"

Jun groaned and face-palmed himself while Yuto worked hard to suppress a chuckle. Genichi shot both Xyz users a 'I told you so' look before returning his gaze to his fellow You Show student. "Later. For now, I believe there is a Duel still in progress." he looked at Yuto who nodded back to him.

Yuto focused his gaze onto his Standard self. "Now that Sora Shiunin has left, it would be my turn now. But this Duel now has no reason to continue. So I activate this, Quick-Play Spell: _Emergency Provisions_ , activate! This lets me send any number of Spell/Trap cards on my field to the Graveyard and receive 1000 LP for each. So I send my remaining two cards to gain 2000 LP. With that, Turn end."

Yuya was stunned by that move. "Are you sure?! With your Trap gone I can now attack you with my _Odd-Eyes_!"

Yuto kept a calm expression of no fear as he replied, "If you want to, then do it."

Whether it was how confident Yuto seemed or perhaps some kind of cockiness, Genichi couldn't tell which emotion got Yuya riled up as he grit his teeth in frustration, "There's no way I could!" With that said, Yuya removed his Deck from his Duel Disc, prompting his side of the Duel to be deactivated. Yuto followed suit with same results, officially canceling the Duel.

Yuya still had questions so he kept his fierce gaze upon his Xyz self, "You said that Sora would be the first step in destroying the Fusion Dimension. But when Sora disappeared the way he did, weren't you relieved somewhere deep down? Even back in your Duel against him, you would have won if you had used two Overlay Units, but you tried to end it using one to destroy Sora's monster! Could it be that you really don't want to fight?!"

Rather than answering Yuya's questions, Yuto chose a different route. "Those people, those at Academia are invaders. They invaded the Xyz Dimension and kidnapped my comrades... Shun's litter sister!"

Jun clenched a fist and spat out, "Mine too. Our home was attacked by them and turned into a battlefield!"

"Your homeland...? You mean the Xyz Dimension?!" Yuya was a bit slow on the uptake, but he got it in the end, was Genichi's thought.

Said Paladin Duelist took it from there. "That's the general name for their world that Academia uses. Just as how they use Fusion Summoning, those from Yuto and Jun's world use Xyz Summoning. From what I've learned, it was Academia that turned Dueling into a form of warfare against the other Dimensions."

Yuto nodded as he took up the conversation again. "Our Duels were there to make everyone smile and have fun. Even if some of our Decks were more brutal than others, the main point was to have fun regardless of how good we were."

Jun looked ready to burst at that point but kept his head as both he and Yuto remembered the painful memories. "At least it was, until THAT day... the day Academia attacked and invaded us! Heartland was a city filled with people's smiles. Until..." he cut himself and looked away as unshed tears of frustration filled his blue eyes.

Yuto looked unable to continue the tale, so Genichi filled in the rest. "Academia sent an advanced force of Duel Soldiers to attack as the first wave. They were the main force of the elite known as the Obelisk Force. Most use the Ancient Gear archetype and summoned giants to attack with real damage in a way Solid Vision has to invade Heartland without any regards to whom were hurt. Duelist, civilain, men, women, children, it didn't matter to Academia so long as they won and all remnants of survivors were wiped out. What's worse, they hunted people down like it was merely a game to them, laughing and having fun all the while! It's sick. Any and all victims they could find were turned into cards."

It was this point Yuya was completely horrified at how savage Academia's actions were. Yuto and Jun didn't say anything, but one could easily see the pain and frustration on their faces as well as their clenched hands that had become white from the pressure on them. Even back at LDS, Reiji seemed revolted by the story.

"Something like that happened? I can't believe that... Using Dueling to take over worlds?!" It was obvious that Yuya was having a hard time accepting the new reality he was now being presented with, despite a familiar face telling him the facts.

Yuto finally managed to compose himself as he addressed his Standard self, "Do you believe it doesn't concern you since you're from a faraway world? The world is far larger than you believe it to be. There are plenty of things happening unseen. In this reality, I witnessed countless people get turned into cards in front of my very own eyes!"

Yuya gulped at the venom in his Xyz self's voice as he digested that new fact. 'A world we don't know of...? Do they really exist?' Aloud he muttered to himself, "Fusion Dimension and Xyz Dimension?" Realization hit him then, "Then, does that mean-?!"

Jun took that one, "Yeah, we're pretty sure it exists. The Synchro Dimension."

Genichi took over again. "We have no idea why the four worlds we know of are divided up depending on their respective summoning methods. But facts remain the same, that they all do exist."

A new realization hit Yuya as he needed to know something, so he asked, "Then what about here?! What is our dimension called?!" he seemed to be either panicking or entering some kind of hysteria phase, but thankfully it was somewhat toned down.

To answer that, Yuto, Jun, and Genichi answered in unison, "Standard." Yuto kept going from there, "Those at Academia call this world by that name. The foundation for all that exists, the center world."

Yuya still seemed to be in shock as he repeated what he just learned. "Fusion... Xyz... Synchro... Standard... The world is divided into four different dimensions... And the Fusion Dimension invaded the Xyz Dimension... Why did something like that happen?!"

Much to Reiji's (rare) surprise, Genichi fielded that one, "You can blame Leo Akaba for that one. At Academia he is referred to as 'The Professor' and has some crazy scheme in mind that involves the four dimensions."

Yuya noted the last name in relation to Reiji but decided to ask that one later. For now, "I don't get anything about this dimension nonsense! But I do know this! Dueling is not a tool for conflicts! And even less for invading!" Those last declarations seemed to startle Yuto and Jun somewhat, but Yuya pressed on, "The Dueling I believe in is entertainment to make people happy and to put smiles on their faces! Even now, I remember it clearly. My father united everyone with Dueling. That power was in Action Dueling that my father created and polished the power to grab people's attention and bringing a smile to their faces. I was just getting a bit closer to that... the Entertainment Dueling that I believe in... To think that Dueling is being used as a tool to hurt people... I can't forgive that!"

Yuto and Jun were now totally stunned at Yuya's conviction and dedication to his beliefs. Genichi had heard it before, so he simply smiled in agreement. But before any more could be said, a bright light filled the area that temporaily blinded the four there and disconnected the link LDS had to survey the events.

When the light died down, they saw two motorcycles that were cooling down from their landing.

"Damn it, what the hell is this thing doing here?!" said the rider of the white bike.

"Tell me about it. Tch, how irritating, damn it!" roared his companion on a dark blue bike.

A shock came when both riders removed their helmets. To Genichi, he recognized the silver hair and green eyed teen on the blue bike he reconfirmed was a D-Wheel to be the same guy he'd met not long ago. 'Hajime!'

The one on the white D-Wheel though, had blonde bangs swept to the right with blue hair in the back. And the same face as Yuya and Yuto. And since he was on a D-Wheel, Genichi took an easy guess that this guy was thier Synchro counterpart like how Hajime was his and Jun's.

Yuto broke the silence first. "You are-"

He didn't get any further than that since his Synchro self spotted him then too. "Hey, it's you! It's finally time I finish you!" Yuto took on a serious expression at this.

Yuya wasn't as calm as his apparent two counterparts about this. "There are two guys who look just like me?!"

Meanwhile, Genichi tried to be a kind diplomat and approached Hajime. "Uh, hi?"

Hajime however, wasn't the friendly type, at least to them. "Finally found you, bastard! You'll pay for picking a fight with Shion!"

It was hard to get Genichi confused, but he was totally lost now. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me! When I last saw you, you were ganging up on Shion with some other guy! First you kidnap her, then you force her into a two-on-one Duel? I never forgive bullies, so prepare to die!"

Now Genichi had an idea as to what was going on, and it was a clitche case of misunderstandings that he tried to clear up. "I don't know who this Shion is, but that wasn't her I was Dueling that day. That was-"

"I don't for your excuses! You attacked my best friend and kidnapped them. I'll take care of you while Yugo handles your buddy over there." Hajime cut Genichi off as he flexed his fingers in anticipation.

At the same time, the now named Yugo was cracking his knuckles with just as much impatience. "We may have been interrupted the last time, but I'll never lose to you one-on-one! Come on, Duel me! I'll definitely wipe the floor with you this time!"

"Fine." Yuto agreed as he activated his Duel Disc. "I'll take you on, Pawn of Fusion."

"Pawn of Fusion?" Yuya and Genichi repeated in confusion. Even for the latter, this was the first time he'd heard of this.

"What do you mean Fusion(Yuugou)? My name is Yugo! Stop getting it wrong!"

"Yugo?" inquired a completely ignored Yuya who now had a name to go with the newcomer.

[Duel Mode On. Auto-Pilot, Standby.] came the electronic voice from both Yugo and Hajime's D-Wheels as they activated their Duel Discs. Both Yugo and Hajime placed their helmets back on their heads. Yugo took off and began his Duel with Yuto.

On Genichi's side though, Jun stepped forward to challenge Hajime, his own Duel Disc activated. Genichi gave him his signature raised eyebrow look and Jun replied, "This guy is a Pawn of Fusion as well. I will Duel him for my honor."

"Fine by me, punk! In the end it doesn't matter, you'll both be toast by the time I'm done with you. Let's go!" Hajime fired up his D-Wheel and took off.

"DUEL!" All four combatants roared.

 **DUEL:**  
 **Junichiro Masaki: 4000 LP (VS) Hajime Ryuu: 4000 LP**

Jun started things off. "Ore no turn! Magic Card: _Red-Eyes Fusion_ , activate! This lets me fuse monsters from my Deck that require a _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ as one of the Materials. So from my Deck: _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ and _Meteor Dragon_ , **FUSE!** "

Both dragons appeared on either side of the rainbow swirling vortex of Fusion and began swirling into each other as a bright light formed where the two monsters had joined. " _Legendary dragon of darkness, lend your power to the earths of outer space and unite under a new front to form a new force unlike ever seen before as a new roar of triumph descends onto us. Cross the boundaries of time and space to unite with us now!_ **YUUGOU SHOUKAN!** Come forth, Level 8: _Meteor-Eyes Black Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Meteor-Eyes Black Dragon [LV8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/3500/2000]**

"I activate _Meteor-Eyes Black Dragon's_ Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon any _'Eyes'_ monster I want from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. So from my Deck I Special Summon _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/3000/2500]**

"I now play this! Equip Spell: _Leyered Eyes_ , activate! I can equip this onto any Monster that is a candidate to be used an Xyz Material and allows me to use _Layered Eyes_ as a second Xyz Material in the Xyz Summoning alongside its equipped monster with the same Level. So in that case, Level 8 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ and _Layered Eyes_ , **OVERLAY!** "

In usual Overlay Network process, the two cards became bright orange streams of energy that entered the dark galactic portal and exploded. " _Kings of the cosmos lend me your divine protection as a new foe descends to challenge us in a way never seen before. Cross the boundaries of time and space to unite with us now!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Come forth, Rank 8: _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Burst Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Burst Dragon [RK8/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/3000/2500/OU:2]**

"Magic Card: _Revival Draw_ , activate! This lets me Special Summon an _'Eyes'_ monster from my Graveyard with a lower Level than an _'Eyes'_ monster I currently control until the End Phase. So since I control a Level 8 _Meteor-Eyes Black Dragon_ , I now Special Summon from my Graveyard my Level 7 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ in Defense mode!"

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon [LV7/DARK/Dragon/2400/2000]**

" _Revival Draw's_ other effect now kicks in! For every _'Eyes'_ monster I control I can now draw a card from my Deck. Since there's three, I now draw three times! I now Normal Summon Wheelerboy in Defense mode!"

 **Wheelerboy [LV1/DARK/Warrior/Pendulum/Tuner/0/0/PS:1]**

Genichi raised an eyebrow. _'That card looks like Joey. What was his Japanese name again? I forget... But I have an idea where this is going.'_

Junichiro proved that right. "Go, Level 7 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ with Level 1 _Wheelerboy_ , **TUNING!** " Red-Eyes roared as it flew into the air and entered the single Level Ring that Wheelerboy had become, thus turning transparent before transforming into seven Level Stars. " _Guardians of the Void conjure forth a new ally with colored yes that has sworn to protect the cosmos from all those who stand against us. Cross the boundaries of time and space to unite with us now!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** Let's go, Level 8: _Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon [LV8/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/28000/2400]**

Genichi grinned at seeing a Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz monster on Jun's field. "Looks like someone has been paying attention to how I Duel." he commented to himself.

"And with that I'll set a card face-down on the field. Turn end."

"About time!" exclaimed an impatient Hajime. "Let's do this, punk! Ore no turn!" the silver-haired teen roared as he drew.

 **\- - - - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - -  
** **Junichiro: 4000 LP: Hand: 3 / Set: 1**  
 **Hajime: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Junichiro's Monster(s):  
Meteor-Eyes Black Dragon [LV8 / ATK: 3500]  
Galaxy-Eyes Photon Burst Dragon [RK8 / ATK:3000]  
Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon [LV8 / ATK: 2800]**

"I'm starting this off by Normal Summoning _Maiden With Eyes of Blue_ in attack mode!"

 **Maiden With Eyes of Blue [LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/0000/0000]**

"Equip Spell: _Wonder Wand_ , activate! I can only equip this to a Spellcater-type monster, so I'm equipping _Wonder Wand_ to _Maiden With Eyes of Blue_ , which gives her 500 ATK. But _Maiden's_ Monster Effect activates when she's targeted by a card effect, letting me Special Summon a certain monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. So from my Deck, come forth: _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Maiden With Eyes of Blue [ATK: 0000 to 0500]**  
 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000/2500]**

"I activate _Wonder Wand's_ other effect! When it's equipped to a monster, I can send it to the Graveyard to draw two cards from my Deck! Nice! Magic Card: _The Melody of Awakening Dragons_ , activate! I discard _The White Stone of Legend_ from my hand to activate this card, which lets me add up to 2 Dragon-type monsters with 3000 or more ATK and 2500 or less DEF from my Deck to my hand. I'm adding _Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon_ and _Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_ from my Deck to my hand!"

Genichi blinked and rubbed his ears to make sure he had heard correctly. _'The heck? I've never heard of those cards before. Are they new Blue-Eyes support cards. Jun better be careful since I don't know what they can do.'_ He looked over at Jun and gave him a wary look, who in return discreetly gave him a nod of understanding the situation before they both focused back on Hajime.

"And _The White Stone of Legend's_ Monster Effect activates if it's sent to the Graveyard, adding my second _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ from my Deck to my hand. Next, by revealing that same _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ in my hand, I can now Special Summon _Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/3000/2500]**

"I activate _Alternative's_ Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can select a monster my opponent controls and destroy it! I choose to destroy _Meteor-Eyes Black Dragon_!"

"Not happening while _Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon_ is out! Its Monster Effect protects all 'Eyes' monsters I control from being affected by my opponent's Monster Effects!" Jun countered smugly with a smirk.

Hajime looked irritated. "Tch, whatever. I'll get you a different way later. For now, Level 8 _Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon_ with Level 1 _Maiden With Eyes of Blue_ , **TUNING!** SHINKURO SHOUKAN! Come forth, Level 9: _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_ in Defense mode!"

 **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon [LV9/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500/3000]**

"With that, I set two cards face-down. Turn end."

"Back to me, then! Ore no turn!" Jun proclaimed as he began a new round.

 **\- - - - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - -  
** **Junichiro: 4000 LP: Hand: 4 / Set: 1**  
 **Hajime: 4000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 2**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Junichiro's Monster(s):  
Meteor-Eyes Black Dragon [LV8 / ATK: 3500]  
Galaxy-Eyes Photon Burst Dragon [RK8 / ATK:3000]  
Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon [LV8 / ATK: 2800]**

 **Haime's Monster(s):  
Blue-Eyes White Dragon [LV8 / ATK; 3000]  
Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon [LV9 / DEF: 3000]**

Hajime intervened though. "Continuous Trap: _Divinity of the Blue-Eyes!_ I can activate this card when I control two or more Level 8 or higher LIGHT-attribute Dragon-type monsters. Since I do, this card gives them 1000 points to whatever battle position they're in during my opponent's turn!"

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon [ATK: 3000 to 4000]**  
 **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon [DEF: 3000 to 4000]**

"That's not going to stop me! I activate _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Burst Dragon's_ Monster Effect! Once per turn I can use an Overlay Unit to banish all Spell and Trap cards my opponent controls then banish the same number of monsters! Go, **Photon Burst Howlling!** Banish Hajime's two cards!"

"Shit!" Hajime cursed loudly as his two cards were removed from play and his dragons' points dropped.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon [ATK: 4000 to 3000]**  
 **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon [DEF: 4000 to 3000]**

"And now it's your monsters' turn! Since I banished two Spell/Trap cards, I can now banish your only two monsters!" Jun declared as Galaxy-Eyes prepared to strike with its effect.

"Think again, punk! _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's_ Monster Effect is like your _Crimson-Eyes_ and protects all my Dragon-type monsters from being affected by your card effects too!" Now it was Hajime's turn to smirk. "And by banishing Divinity of the Blue-Eyes, you've activated its other effect anyhow which prevents all Dragon-type monsters I control from being destroyed or removed from my side of the field until the End Phase of my next turn. Oh, and I also take no Battle Damage this turn."

Jun glared hard at his Synchro counterpart. "You really are persistent."

"Look who's talking!" Genichi called out cheekily with a grin.

Jun now glared at his Standard self. "Whose side are you on?! Oh nevermind. Back to the Duel! I activate _Meteor-Eyes Black Dragon's_ Monster Effect again to Special Summon from my Deck another _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_. And thanks to _Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon's_ Monster Effect, I can alter its Level to any other _'Eyes'_ monster I choose, so I'm bringing out Red-Eyes as a Level 8 monster!"

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon [LV8/DARK/Dragon/2400/2000]**

"Magic Card: _De-Networking_ , activate! This lets me send an Xyz Monster I control back to my Extra Deck. In exchange, I can Special Summon the monsters used to Xyz Summon it back to my field that were still attached as Overlay Units. So I return _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Burst Dragon_ to my Extra Deck and Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon back to the field in Attack mode!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/3000/2500]**

Jun now grinned. "Time for the big guns! Level 8: _Meteor-Eyes Black Dragon_ , _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ , and _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ : **OVERLAY!** "

" _Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light and show your new self! Prepare to face the mightiest of monsters as it descends!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Appear before us, Rank 8: _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon [RK8/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/4500/3000/OU:3]**

"Its Monster Effect activates when it's Xyz Summoned using _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ as one of its Xyz Materials, which now negates the effects of all cards you control, including that of _Divinity of the Blue-Eyes_!"

"You can't do that! _Divinity of the Blue-Eyes'_ effect activated when it was banished! You can't negate the active effects of a card that isn't even currently present on the field!" Hajime countered angrily.

Jun smirked. "Actually, _Neo Galaxy-Eyes'_ effect negates the effects of ALL other effects on your side of the field, including those currently present AND activated from elsewhere like the Graveyard or Banished zones. So in that case-"

"-That includes the effects of _Divinity of the Blue-Eyes_. Damn it!" Hajime cursed as he realized he just lost the best protection he had.

"That's right! **BATTLE!** _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ , attack Hajime's _Blue-Eyes White Dragon!_ **Neo Photon Stream!** "

"GAH!" Hajime cried out as the attack hit. Hard, causing damage to him and the surrounding area not unlike what happened in an Action Duel.

 **[Hajime LP: 4000 to 2500]**

Genichi's eyes widened as he saw the real damage despite an Action Field not being active and knew what could happen if things went too far and called out to Jun, "Be careful, Jun! We don't actually want to hurt him!"

"I know that, Genichi! But he isn't really making this easy you know!" the Xyz user retorted. "I set another two cards face-down on the field. Turn end."

Hajime was panting hard as he got to his feet and dragged himself back to where he was before. The hate in his eyes could have burned through paper as he glared at Jun. "You'll pay for that bastard! No one attacks me directly and gets away with it! Time to kick things into overdrive! Ore no TURN!" the blonde roared as he drew.

 **\- - - - - - - - - Turn 04: - - - - - - - - -  
** **Junichiro: 4000 LP: Hand: 1 / Set: 3**  
 **Hajime: 2500 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Junichiro's Monster(s):  
Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon [LV8 / ATK: 2800]  
Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photo Dragon [RK8 / ATK: 4500]**

 **Haime's Monster(s):  
Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon [LV9 / DEF: 3000]**

"During my Standby Phase, _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's_ other Monster Effect activates, which lets me Special Summon a Normal Dragon-type monster from my Graveyard. So return to me, _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000/2500]**

"Ritual Spell: _Advanced Ritual Art_ , activate! This lets me send a Normal Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon a monster from my hand! I send my Level 8 and third _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ from my Deck to the Graveyard! **GISHIKI SHOUKAN!** Come forth, Level 8: _Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/4000/0000]**

"Magic Card: _Trade-In_ , activate! By discarding my Level 8 _Dragon Spirit of White_ from my hand, I can now draw two cards from my Deck! And due to it's effect, _Dragon Spirit of White_ is treated as a Normal Monster while in my hand and Graveyard so I'm playing this: Quick-Play Spell: _Silver's Cry_ , activate! This lets me Special Summon a Dragon-type Normal Monster from my Graveyard, so come on back: _Dragon Spirit of White_ in Attack mode!"

 **Dragon Spirit of White [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/2500/2000]**

"When it's Normal or Special Summoned, I can banish a Spell or Trap my opponent controls so say goodbye to your face-down card on the left! And since you control a monster, I can activate _Dragon Spirit of White's_ other Monster Effect! This let me Tribute it in order to Special Summon the second _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ from my hand in Attack mode!"

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000/2500]**

"I now send both my Level 8 _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_ to the Graveyard, FUSE! YUUGOU SHOUKAN! Come forth, Level 10: _Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon [LV10/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/3000/2500]**

"Magic Card: _Dragon's Mirror_ , activate! This lets me Banish from my side of the field or Graveyard Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Dragon-type Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck and Fusion Summon that monster! So I Banish all three of my _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_ from my Graveyard, and FUSE! YUUGOU SHOUKAN! Descend, Level 12: _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon [LV12/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/4500/3800]**

"I activate the effect of my Banished Magic Card: _Dimensional Draw_! By sending a Level 8 or higher monster like my _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_ to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards from my Deck! Next up, Quick-Play Spell: _Burial From a Different Dimension_ , activate! This lets me choose up to three Banished monsters like my three _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_ and place them back into my Graveyard! I'll follow that up with the Magic Card: _Card of Sanctity!_ This lets both of us draw from our Decks until each of us has six cards in our hands."

"Rather kind of you to let your opponent draw cards." Jun commented as he drew four new cards while Hajime drew a fresh hand of six.

Said blonde smirked. "It's not gonna be kind to you once I've taken you out here and now. **BATTLE!** _Neo_ _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ , attack _Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon_! **Neo Photon Blast Attack!** "

Jun was ready. "Continuous Trap: _Eyes Protection_! When an _'Eyes'_ monster I control is destroyed by battle, this halves the Battle Damage I would normally take! Ugh!" he winced as he felt the shockwave that destroyed his dragon but was able to stay put due to the barrier his card had created.

 **[Junichiro LP: 4000 to 3250]**

"That won't save you! I activate _Neo Blue-Eyes White Dragon's_ Monster Effect! By sending a _Blue-Eyes_ Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard like my _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ , this lets my _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ attack again! Go, destroy his _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_!"

"But that would destroy your monster too! Are you insane?!" Jun shouted at Hajime in disbelief.

Hajime just smirked. "If it wipes you out, I'm willing to do anything to win. Even if it means sacrificing my monsters to do it. We're a team and know the sacrifices needed to achieve our goals and this is how we're gonna do it! **Neo Photon Blast Attack!** "

"Fight back with **Neo Photon Stream**!" Jun commanded his dragon to attack as well.

"Damn this is a brutal Duel." Genichi commented as he shielded his eyes from the explosion the two titanic dragons had caused in destroying each other.

Jun wasn't out yet. "Trap activate: _Overlay Revival_! When an Xyz Monster I control like _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ is destroyed i can Special Summon all of its Overlay Unit Material monsters back to my field! Come on back you guys in Attack mode!"

 **Meteor-Eyes Black Dragon [LV8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/3500/2000]**  
 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon [LV7/DARK/Dragon/2400/2000]**  
 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/3000/2500]**

Hajime grinned like a fool at this sight. "While I'm ticked that you summoned more monsters to defend yourself with, I'll happily destroy them all here and now. You see, _Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon's_ Monster Effect allows it to attack twice each Battle Phase. Speaking of which... we're still in the Battle Phase! _Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_ , attack _Meteor-Eyes Black Dragon_! **Maximum Chaos Lightning!** "

"My Battle Damage is again halved by _Eyes Protection_!" Jun reminded Hajime as his monster was destroyed. "Plus, due to its other Monster Effect, if _Meteor-Eyes Black Dragon_ is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard I can Special Summon an _'Eyes'_ monster from my Deck. So I Special Summon _Yellow-Eyes Grey Dragon_ in Defense mode!"

 **[Junichiro LP: 3250 to 3000]**  
 **Yellow-Eyes Grey Dragon [LV7/WIND/Dragon/2700/2250]**

"Huh, I was wondering if that card actually existed..." Genichi murmured to himself to no one in particular.

"Summon all the defenses you like, I'll tear them all down! _Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon_ , attack _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ and _Yellow-Eyes Grey Dragon_! **Twin White Lightning Burst!** "

"Geh!" Jun grunted as his two monsters were destroyed.

 **[Junichiro LP: 3000 to 2700 to 2550]**

Jun sighed in relief. "It's finally over..."

Hajime's grin from earlier evolved into a wide smirk. "And what makes you say that? I'm far from done and I will finish you off this turn! Quick-Play Spell: _Silver's Cry_ , activate! This lets me Special Summon a Dragon-type Normal monster from my Graveyard! So return to the field, _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon [LV12/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion/4500/3800]**

Jun's jaw dropped, as did Genichi's as the severity of the long turn combo Hajime had pulled off finally sunk in as to how far he had planned ahead for this. And Genichi had an inkling as to a possible back-up after this.

"No way..." both counterparts whispered in awe and disbelief.

Hajime's grin didn't waver. "Yes way, punk! _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ , attack _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!_ **Neutron Blast Attack!** "

Junichiro acted quickly. "I activate _Galaxy-Eyes's_ Monster Effect! When it attacks or is attacked, I can Banish it along with the other Monster until the end of the Battle Phase, so your _Ultimate Dragon's_ attack is negated!"

"Or so you think! Quick-Play Spell: _De-Fusion_ , activate! This lets me send a Fusion Monster back to its owner's Extra Deck and Special Summon its Fusion Material monsters back to the field! So I send my _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ back to my Extra Deck to dodge your _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's_ effect and Special Summon from my Graveyard all three of my _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_ in Attack mode!"

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon (x3) [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000/2500]**

"The time has finally come to wipe you out! Go my three _Blue-Eyes!_ Attack him directly! **TRIPLE WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!** "

Unfortunately for Hajime, Jun still had a set card that the blonde was more than happy to use. "Trap activate: _Mirror Force!_ When you declare an attack, I can activate this trap to destroy all monsters you control in Attack position, so say goodbye to all four of your _Blue-Eyes_ monsters!"

For a guy who just lost four powerful monsters, Jun and Genichi expected the foul-mouthed silverette to be swearing up a storm. Instead, Hajime had an evil grin that so reminded Genichi of Marik that made the silverette look VERY pleased for a reason that he was ecstatic to explain. "When a face-up _Blue-Eyes_ monster(s) I control are destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, and _you_ have a Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard; I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come forth, _Deep-Eyes White Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Deep-Eyes White Dragon [LV10/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/0/0]**

"And since _Deep-Eyes_ was Special Summoned this way, I can now inflict 600 damage to you for each Dragon-Type monster with different names in my Graveyard! So since _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ , _The White Stone of Legend_ , _Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon_ , _Dragon Spirit of White_ , _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_ , and _Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ are all in my Graveyard you now take 3600 points of damage! This Duel is over!"

 _'So this is what he was after! Unless something is done, Jun is going to lose!'_ Genichi thought in a panic as the deep scolding Skuld had given him before came to the forefront of his mind as he instinctively shoved his Deck into his Duel Disc and ran to the battlefield.

"I guess this is it. Sorry, Yuto, Shun, Yume, Riru, Genichi..." Jun muttered to himself as the monster effect damage of doom rocketed towards him. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. But someone else wasn't going to have that happen.

"I activate _Cheria, the Ephinean Life Paladin's_ Monster Effect!"

Both Jun and Hajime's heads snapped up and around to look at their raven-haired counterpart as the said teen hopped into the space between the two Duelists with his Duel Disc activated and discarding the card he had just declared. "When Effect Damage is about to be inflicted, I can discard _Cheria_ from my hand to not only negate that Effect Damage, but also add that would-be-Damage to my Life Points!"

 _["Intrusion Penalty: Minus 2000 Life Points. Battle Royale Mode, Engaged."]_

 **[Genichi LP: 4000 to 2000]**

Genichi slightly winced as electricity tore through his body for intruding on the Duel, but watched as Cheria appeared before him to repel the Effect Damage Hajime had sent at Jun. Cheria finished up by altering the Damage into bright green light sparkles and had them drift down onto him, giving him a newly refreshed feeling of relief.

 **[Genichi LP: 2000 to 5600]**

Jun looked torn between complete outrage at getting help when he had said no and complete relief at being saved. Given the situation he decided to go with the latter. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but why?" he asked tiredly as he fell to his knees, the adrenaline from the long and exhausting Duel finally taking its toll on him.

Genichi just gave him a deadpan look that said 'Really?' and said aloud, "You need a breather. Take it while I cover you for at least one round or so." He turned his attention to a now fuming Hajime. "Also, when _Cheria_ is discarded to the Graveyard due to her own effect, I can also Special Summon a _Paladin_ monster from my Deck so long as it's Level 4 or lower. Come on out, _Paladin of Martial Law - Ran_ in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Martial Law - Ran [LV4/DARK/warrior/Effect/1900/0600]**

"When _Ran_ is Special Summoned I can select a Level 4 or lower _Paladin_ in my Graveyard like _Cheria_ and return her to my Deck. Then I can Special Summon a different Level 4 or lower _Paladin_ monster from my Deck. So come on out, Paladin of Courage - Kasumi in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Courage - Kasumi [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/1700/1200]**

"When _Kasumi_ is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower _Paladin_ from my hand or Graveyard. _Paladin of Friendship - Akari_ in Defense mode, come on out!"

 **Paladin of Friendship - Akari [LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1000/1900]**

"And now Akari's effect activates when she's Special Summoned, letting me draw cards equal to the number of _Paladin_ monsters I control, so that's three draws for me!" Genichi said as he finished off his usual standard-three monster-draw combo.

Hajime, who had been fuming from the interruption, was now smoldering with rage. "WHAT THE HELL, BASTARD! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A SINGLE MATCH BETWEEN US TWO DIMENSIONALS! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE! I WAS CLOSE TO ENDING HIM!"

Genichi wasn't fazed by the silverette the same look he had just given Junichiro. "You were about to possibly kill my friend. Only a traitor would willingly stand by and let their friend go down without helping them. It's still your move, by the way."

Said silverette teen ground his teeth in obvious anger, but he pressed on. "Since _Deep-Eyes_ was Normal or Special Summoned I can target 1 Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard and _Deep-Eyes'_ ATK becomes equal to that monster's. I choose my _Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_ , so _Deep-Eyes White Dragon_ now has 4000 ATK! And it's still my Battle Phase, bastard! This is payback for what you did to Shion!"

Black eyebrows blinked in confusion. "Who?"

Green eyes glared at him. "Don't try to play innocent. I'd know my own face, I know it was a look-alike like you and him," Hajime jabbed a thumb at a still down Junichiro, "-that took Shion from Neo Domino like how that other guy Yugo is taking out took Rin from us!"

Genichi blinked. "Yuugou? Fusion? What?"

From the other Duel and Hajime, both Synchro Duelists shouted in sync: "IT'S NOT YUUGOU, IT'S YUGO!"

Junichiro, who was still weak but had enough strength to get onto one knee and glared at his Synchro counterpart. "Shut up! I could say the same to the two of you who took Yume and Riru from Heartland!"

"Tch, whatever." Hajime directed his full glare onto Genichi. "I'll take care of you later. First off is this bastard who I saw picking on Shion just the other day. You'll pay for that!"

Realization hit Genichi like a mallet to the head as to what had actually probably happened. He opened his mouth to tell the silverette he was Dueling Mizu who he now assumed looked very similar to this Shion and Yume girls that Hajime and Jun were shouting about.

Said silverette cut him off though, "I don't care for your excuses, punk! You attacked my friend and I'm taking your blood, especially now that you've interfered in my hunt! **BATTLE!** _Deep-Eyes White Dragon_ , finish off blondie! **DEEP LIGHTNING BLAST!** "

"Jun!" Yuto cried out as he saw the attack coming to end his friend who was futilely trying to move away from the oncoming attack.

Fortunately for Jun, Genichi was ready to help him out again.

"I activate the Monster Effect of _Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru_ in my hand! When a monster attacks directly, I can pay 1000 Life Points and Special Summon _Natsuru_ from my hand to negate that attack and end the Battle Phase!"

 **[Genichi LP: 5600 to 4600]**  
 **Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru [LV8/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/3000/2600]**

"Plus I can now add any _Paladin_ monster I want from my Deck to my hand so long as it has a Level equal to or lower than the monster whose attack was just negated. So I'm adding my Level 8 _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ to my hand!"

Genichi didn't know at the time, but destiny had made make that one choice in moves that would soon be influenced as well by his other Dueling counterparts.

If looks could kill, Hajime's glare would have incinerated Genichi into ashes. "You're really starting to piss me off! Fine then, I play this! Magic Card: _Synchro Grabyard_ , activate! This lets me Banish a monster from my opponent's Graveyard along with a Tuner from mine and use them for a Synchro Summon! So I'm Banishing Level 7 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ from blondie's Graveyard along with Level 1 _Maiden With Eyes of Blue_ from mine, **TUNING!** "

Said Maiden became a solo Level Ring and spiraled down onto a now airborn Red-Eyes who became seven Level Stars inside of the Ring. " _Fate breaks into a new universe and destiny releases her as new stars form a force unlike any seen before as light speeds forward onto a new plane of existance! Merge now, unite and conquer!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** " The summon was completed with a stream of light shooting through the Level Ring. "Come forth, Level 8: _Cosmic-Flare Paladin Synchro Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Cosmic-Flare Paladin Synchro Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2200/2500]**

"There it is again, his ace dragon." Genichi said to himself as he looked on at the marvel of the newly summoned dragon.

"I set three cards face-down. Turn end." Hajime finished as he placed the remainder of his hand into his Spell/Trap card zone. "I will defeat you. I will destroy the BOTH of you! You will pay for whatever you did with Shion and Rin! We will get them back and YOU WILL BOTH PAY!"

Genichi was no psychiatrist, but even he could tell Hajime was beyond reasoning with at this point. 'Guess it's time for the good-old-smacking-some-sense-back-into-him scenario.' he thought to himself as he straightened himself up and got into a battle ready position. "If words can't reach you, my cards will! Ore no turn!"

Before he began his turn though, Yugo had performed a Synchro Summon of his own.

" _Spread those wonderous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies with lightspeed!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** Come forth, Level 7: _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon [LV7/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500/2000]**

"Now they both have out their ace dragons." Genichi shook his head as a strange feeling he couldn't shake off filled his mind as he began his turn, trying to ignore what was going on over at Yuto and Yugo's Duel.

 **\- - - - - - - - - Turn 05: - - - - - - - - -  
** **Junichiro: 2550 LP: Hand: 7 / Set: 0  
Genichi: 4600 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **Hajime: 2500 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 3**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Junichiro's Monster(s):  
Galaxy-Eyes Photo Dragon [LV8 / ATK: 3000]**

 **Genichi's Monster(s):  
** **Paladin of Martial Law - Ran [LV4 / DEF: 0600]  
** **Paladin of Courage - Kasumi [LV4 / ]  
** **Paladin of Friendship - Akari [LV4 / DEF: 1900]  
** **Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru [LV8 / ATK: ]**

 **Haime's Monster(s):  
Deep-Eyes White Dragon [LV10 / ATK: 4000]  
Cosmic-Flare Paladin Synchro Dragon [LV8 / ATK: 2200]**

"I'll begin with this, Magic Card: _Pendulum Releaser_ , activate! By sending a Paladin monster to the Graveyard, I can choose up to two _Paladin_ monsters from my Deck into my Pendulum Zones so long as their combined Levels are equal to the Level of the _Paladin_ that was sent to the Graveyard. So by sending Level 8 _Natsuru_ to the Graveyard, I'm using Level 3 and Scale 3 _Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin_ with Level 5 and Scale 5 _Vanguard of the Paladin Dragons_ to set the Pendulum Scale!"

 **Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin [Pendulum Scale: 3]**  
 **Vanguard of the Paladin Dragons [Pendulum Scale: 5]**

"This crap again?!" Hajime roared in obvious irritation.

"It's how Dueling is here in Standard." Genichi countered as he went on, "I activate _Vanguard's_ Pendulum Effect, which allows me to Special Summon it from my Pendulum Zone to my Monster Zone in Attack mode!"

 **Vanguard of the Paladin Dragons [LV5/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2200/1800/PS:5]**

"I now activate _Lucy's_ Pendulum Effect! Since my other Pendulum Zone is empty, I can select any Paladin monster from my Deck to set in the other Zone. I place my Scale 9 _Lucina, the Forseerer Paladin_ to complete the Pendulum Scale!"

 **Lucina, the Forseerer Paladin [Pendulum Scale: 9]**

"I now utilize _Lucina's_ Pendulum Effect, which allows me to perform a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon once per turn using monsters I control and in my hand. So from my hand Level 8 _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ with on the field Level 4 _Paladin of Martial Law - Ran_ , **FUSE!** "

One of his Extra Deck cards glowed as it poked itself out from the Extra Deck. Genichi grabbed it and held it up as his two monsters began to meld together into the Fusion Vortex. " _Noble knights of animation merge as one to bring forth a new ally from the cosmos whose radiance shines upon the sea of chaos and destroys all who stand against us! May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **YUUGOU SHOUKAN!** Descend, Level 8: _Radiant-Nova Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Radiant-Nova Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/2200/2500]**

"Well that's a new one..." Jun muttered dryly to himself upon seeing Genichi's newest dragon that completed his collection.

"And since I control a face-up _Paladin_ monster, I can Special Summon Paladin of Sincerity - Meiru from my hand in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin on Sincerity - Meiru [LV2/DARK/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/0700/1000]**

"I activate _Meiru's_ Monster Effect, which allows me to alter a _Paladin_ monster's Level by 1-2 until the End Phase. So I'm altering _Vanguard of the Paladin Dragons_ from Level 5 to 6. Now go, Level 6 _Vanguard of the Paladin Dragons_ with Level 2 _Paladin of Sincerity - Meiru_ , **TUNING!** "

Vanguard flew up into the two Level Rings Meiru became, as it became transparent then into six Level Stars causing a beam of light to shoot through the Rings. " _Orbs of light that guide the heavens, stream forth into a brighter future that is sure to bring us light beyond the void! May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** Dscend, Level 8: _Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Starlight-Heart Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2200/2500]**

"Now, I use _Lucina's_ other Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can alter the Levels of all Paladin monsters I control to be the same as another Paladin monster I control. So I choose Level 8 _Radiant-Nova Paladin Dragon_ to alter my other Paladins to the same Level as itself!"

 **Paladin of Courage - Kasumi [Level 4 to 8]**  
 **Paladin of Friendship - Akari [Level 4 to 8]**

"Now, Level 8 _Paladin of Courage - Kasumi_ and _Paladin of Friendship - Akari_ , **OVERLAY!** " His two monsters became dark blue streams of energy as they entered the galactic portal of the Overlay Network. " _Raging infernos within the pits of hell, let loose your champion onto the mortal plane as he joins force with the light to bring back that which was lost in the darkest of shadows. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Arise, Rank 8: _Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Crimson-Soul Paladin Dragon [RK8/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2200/2500]**

"And now to wrap up the Summonings for this turn! With Scale 3 _Lucy, the Celestial Zodiac Paladin_ and Scale 9 _Lucina, the Forseerer Paladin_ set, I can simultaneously call forth monsters from Levels 4 to 8! _Sway, my metronome of light and darkness, leas me to arc of victory!_ **PENDYURAMU SHOUKAN!** Come on out my friend! From my Extra Deck, Level 8: _Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

 **Azure-Terra Paladin Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2200/2500/PS:8]**

It was then a powerful surge of pain rocked throgh Genichi's body that made him gasp and fall to his knees while clutching his chest. And while he couldn't see it, Hajime had also doubled over on his D-Wheel, aso clutching his own chest in pain. Jun watched on helplessly as his newest friend struggled to maintain control.

Back over on the other Duel, Yuto had gotten his own chaos brewing as he performed an Xyz Summon. " _Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression. Descend now!_ **EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!** Come forth, Rank 4: _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

At this point, all six Duelists' chest were all pounding with pain. All the dragons on the field, namely Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion seemed to roaring at one another like they were mortal enemies. When Yuto opened his eyes from the pain, they were glowing with an eerie light that made look as if he was in a trance. Yugo was much the same.

"Very well, let's end this. With my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. I will destroy you, and everything!" Yuto declared as he activated Dark Rebellion's effect to alter Clear Wing's ATK. Yugo countered with Clear Wing's effect to negate and destroy Dark Rebellion but Yuto had a Trap ready to protect his dragon and increase its ATK higher than Yugo's. But that wasn't the point as both combatants seemed to be locked in a deep trance, spouting off about destruction all the while.

"Destroy... You... Everything...!" Yuto continued to chant.

"Yuto?!" Yuya called out to him, but to no avail.

"Destroy everything!" Yugo also chanted out. "Burn everything to ashes!"

"Yugo?!" Yuya turned his attention to his Synchro self.

"Eradicate Everything!" both 'possessed' Duelist proclaimed as one, much to Yuya's shock as he tried to thwart Yuto's attack on Yugo's dragon.

Back with Genichi, Jun, and Hajime, the situation was pretty similar but less 'destructive' and 'possessive'. Or at least less in the latter category. Hajime, realizing once again how outmatched he was pulled a complete end tot their Duel.

"Traps activate: Triple _Rings of Destruction_! Since I have three of them, I can destroy three monsters on the field and inflict their Attack points as damage to all players! I choose my _Deep-Eyes White Dragon_ , _Cosmic-Flare Paladin Synchro Dragon_ , and blondie's _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ to dish out over 8000 points of damage to all of us!"

"Say what?!" gasped out a still weak Jun.

"Well at least it's not over 9000." Genichi joked weakly as well as he dove to the ground in front of Jun to shield both of them from the explosion that rocked the area from the alrge explosion casused by Hajime crazy triple trap combo.

 **[Junichiro LP: 2550 to 0]**  
 **[Genichi's LP: 4600 to 0]**  
 **[Hajime's LP: 2500 to 0]**

 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**  
 **End Duel Results: Turn 05**  
 **Junichiro: 0 LP [DRAW]**  
 **Genichi: 0 LP [DRAW]**  
 **Hajime: 0 LP [DRAW]**  
 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Hajime was weakened from the blast of his creation, but still had enough strength to ride his D-Wheel. The sight of seeing his Synchro self riding off into the night was the last thing Genichi remembered as he passed out.

 _ **:-:**_  
 _ **\- - - - - - - (Two Days Later: Sakaki Residence...) - - - - -**_  
 _ **:-:**_

Yuya woke up in the hospital to find his mother and Yuzu at his bedside. It was quite understandable he was shocked to learn he'd been passed out for two days. His mom chalked it up to exhaustion from the nonstop stream of Duels he'd been undertaking lately, which was a good excuse as any for now.

Yuzu informed him, and Genichi who had woken up the previous day (using the exhaustion excuse as well) that the Junior Youth Championship's first round matches were nearly completed. Mieru, a young girl whom had declared herself as Yuya's 'darling' lost today against Tsukikage. The Junior-rank class matches were already in Round Two, with Reira defeating Futoshi with Synchro Summoning.

Yuya then told Yuzu what happened that night two days when he met Yuto and then Yugo. About Academia, the four dimensions, the Duel between the dragons, everything. Even how Sora seemed to have bent forcefully sent back to the Fusion Dimension. He then shocked Yuzu when he revealed he had in his possession Yuto's ace dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Apparently after Clear Wing destroyed Dark Rebellion, the attack was going to collide with Yuya, to Yuto pushed his Standard self out of harm's way only to be crushed himself. With parting words, Yuto gave Dark Rebellion to Yuya before disappearing in Yuya's arms, which was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

Genichi and Junichiro had come in during the story and listened to Yuya retelling what happened on his side of the double Dueling of two nights ago. But after hearing of how his friend had 'disappeared', Jun stormed out of the room to 'search' for his friend and possibly Shun to get more answers.

In the meantime, Yuya pondered why Yuto would give him his ace card. Then his thoughts went to wondering who Yugo actually was and why there were others out there who shared the same face as himself.

That's when Yuzu revealed she too had others that shared the same face as herself. She told him and Genichi of how Ruri Kurosaki, Shun's sister, apparently resembled Yuzu.

"It's not just you two." Genichi reminded them. "You just saw Junichiro leaving. Both he and Hajime share the same face as me as well."

"What's going on!?" is what Yuya wanted to know. As much as Yuzu wanted to reassure her childhood friend and Genichi wanted to answer that, neither could do so under the current circumstances. Not that Genichi knew any more than they did at the moment.

Yuya chose to look for Shun as well for his answers and left with Yuzu to the stadium in hopes of finding him. Genichi went with them as well, but for a different reason.

"And now for you all out there, Round Two of the Junior Youth Championships for all age divisions is in full swing! We now have another exciting matchup for you all today! From the Maiami Police Department, we have Tetsu Ushio! His opponent today is going to be You Show's newest favorite boy in town, Genichi Mizuhara!" Nico Smiley announced as the crowd cheered for their favorite Duelsits.

 _'Huh, who would've thought I'd be facing off against a 5D's character.'_ Genichi thought as he shook hands with his opponent, who was pretty tall in comparison to himself.

Tetsu grinned arrogantly at him. "Prepare to lose kid. Be glad I don't just haul you away to a cell so I can win by default, but I'll crush you all the same with my raw power!"

Genichi's eyebrows twitched at his opponent's comments. _'Why do I seem to get all the weird ones? I'll make this quick...'_ He gave a mischievous smirk that sent chills down the spines of those who saw it. Aloud he called out, "I hope you're ready to eat those words, 'cause this is going to be quick."

This seemed to get the desired result, as Tetsu seemed to have been intimidated by the eerie smile. All the older man could do was stutter at the bold declaration from his younger opponent.

Smiley wasted no time in getting the ball rolling. "Action Field: Prisoner's Fortress, activate!" The area around them changed to what Genichi recognized as the Dueling arena Yusei had faced the Iron Chain warden in the Facility during the first story arc of 5D's. He grinned to himself thinking of how interesting this was going to be.

Tetsu started off the chant, "Duelsits locked in combat!"

Genichi took it from there, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this Field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action... DUEL!" both Duelists shouted simultaneously as the crowd erupted into cheers as the ball of light shattered above them, starting the Duel.

 **ACTION DUEL:**  
 **Tetsu Ushio: 4000 LP (VS) Genichi Mizuhara: 4000 LP**

"Watashi no turn!" Tetsu drew first. I Normal Summon Giant Rat in Defense mode!"

 **Giant Rat [LV4/EARTH/Beast/Effect/1400/1450]**

"Next, by discarding my Level 2 _Plaguespreader Zombie_ , Level 6 _Prime Material Dragon_ , and Level 6 _Strong Wind Dragon_ from my hand I can Special Summon _Montage Dragon_ in Attack mode with an ATK equal to the Levels of the three monsters I just discarded multiplied by 300!"

 **Montage Dragon [LV8/EARTH/Dragon/Effect/4200/0]**

 _'Well he's not wasting any time.'_ Genichi thought, somewhat regretful of his boast earler, but not by much.

"I'm not done yet! I activate Plaguespreader Zombie's Monster Effect in my Graveyard! By sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it to the field in Defense mode!"

 **Plaguespreader Zombie [LV2/DARK/Zombie/Tuner/Effect/0400/0200]**

"Now go! Level 4 Giant Rat with Level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie, TUNING! SHINKURO SHOUKAN! Come forth, Level 6: Goyo Guardian in Attack mode!"

 **Goyo Guardian [LV6/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2800/2000]**

"That's it for now. Turn end." Tetsu grinned cockily at his younger opponent. "See this, kid? This is real power! This is what true Dueling is all about and I'm going to prove that to you once I've won! Give up, you have no chance of winning against me!"

Genichi just looked on at the two powerful monsters, a look of nostalgia on his face. This kind of opening move was one he was fond of making himself, back in the GX era. Now it was the ARC-V era and his methods were similar but vastly different as he about to prove and show.

"Power isn't everything, Tetsu. You may have two powerful monsters out but you've left yourself wide open for counter-attacks. As promised, I'm taking you out in one move. It's mad time! Ore no turn!" the raven-haired teen said as he drew.

 **\- - - - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - -  
** **Tetsu: 4000 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 0  
Genichi: 4000 LP / Hand: 6 / Set: 0**  
 **: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

 **Tetsu's Monster(s):  
Montage Dragon [LV8 / ATK: 4200]  
Goyo Guardian [LV6 / ATK: 2800]**

"I'll kick things off with this, Magic Card: _Egotistical Move_ , activate! This lets me select any three _Paladin_ monsters from my Deck and send them to my Graveyard. I choose to send _Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko_ , _Asuna, the Lightning Swordswoman_ _Paladin_ , and _Paladin of Special A - Hikari_ to my Graveyard. I now activate Yuko's Monster Effect. Since you control a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster I can Special Summon Yuko from my Graveyard in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Dimensions - Yuko [LV7/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2500/1600]**

"I now activate Yuko's other Monster Effect. by discarding a _Paladin_ monster like _Paladin of Blacksmiths - Cecily_ I can Special Summon a different _Paladin_ monster from my Graveyard. So come on back _Asuna, the Lightning Swordswoman Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

 **Asuna, the Lightning Swordswoman Paladin [LV7/DARK/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/2700/2000/PS:5]**

Tetsu sneered at him. "Two Level 7 monsters. Going the typical route for an Xyz Summon are we, kid?"

Genichi rolled his eyes. "As tempting as that is, I don't have a Rank 7 Xyz monster. But I have this! I activate _Hikari's_ Monster Effect in my Graveyard! By Banishing herself along with _Cecily_ from my Graveyard I can Special Summon any _Paladin_ monster from my Deck. For this occasion, I choose to Special Summon _Paladin of Reliability - Shiori_ in Defense mode!"

 **Paladin of Reliability - Shiori [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/0500/2000]**

"If _Shiori_ were to be tributed for the summoning of a _Paladin_ monster she counts as two tributes. So now I release _Shiori_ to Advance Summon _Paladin of Twintails_ \- Souji from my hand in Attack mode!"

 **Paladin of Twintails - Souji [LV10/DARK/Warrior/Effect/2600/3000]**

"When _Souji_ is Advance Summoned her Monster Effect lets me add a _Paladin_ Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand. Her other Effect lets me add a _Paladin_ Equip Spell to my hand once per turn. So from my Deck I'll now be adding two Equip Spell Cards that I'm now equipping onto _Asuna_! Go Equip Spells: _Paladin Weapon - Blazer Blade_ and _Paladin Armor - Lighthawk Wings_ , activate! _Blazer Blade_ gives _Asuna_ 500 ATK for each monster you control while _Lighthawk Wings_ gives her 800 ATK for each _Paladin_ monster I control. Doing the math, _Asuna_ now gains 3400 ATK!"

 **Asuna, the Lightning Swordswoman Paladin [ATK: 2700 to 6100]**

Tetsu paled upon seeing the powerful monster now weilding a fiery sword that was now pointed at him. He quickly did the math in his head and paled even more (if it was possible) when he realized if Genichi attack Goyo Guardian, almost all his Life Points would be depleted. In desperation he began searching for Action Cards to save himself.

Unfortunately for him though Genichi was ready for such a move. While their Duel Monsters couldn't actually pick up the Action Cards even with the Action Field on, they were still physically solid and could be used as roadblocks. Which is exactly what Genichi had Yuko and Souji block Tetsu off from grabbing any Action Cards.

Genichi smirked evilly at a now sweating Tetsu. "Oh, I forgot to mention. I set a card face-down in my Spell/Trap Card Zone. And now that I have a Set card and you don't, _Asuna_ is now free to attack you directly. And don't bother searching for Action Cards. I can cancel them out with this." He held up an Action Card for Tetsu to see.

Since he couldn't pale any further and was out of sweat at this point, all the older man could do was drop his jaw in disbelief at how much the younger Duelist was out playing him, in more ways than one. "H-How?"

Genichi's smirk didn't waver. "I promised that I would end this quickly, and I take great delight in always delivering my promises in the most efficient way. So you shouldn't really be surprised at a First-Turn-Kill combo. BATLLE! _Asuna_ , attack Tetsu directly! **Grand Lightning Slash!** "

"GYAH!" Tetsu cried out as he was blasted back from the intense attack.

 **[Tetsu LP: 4000 to 0]**

"The end." Genichi said simply in a Yuya-like fashion as the Action Field disappeared.

 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**  
 **Action Duel End Results: Turn 02**  
 **Tetsu: 0 LP**  
 **Genichi: 4000 LP [WINEER]**  
 **v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

"That was fast." Ayu said in a tiny voice.

"And brutal." Tatsuya added.

"It gave me bad shivers." quipped a quivering Futoshi.

'Genichi...' both Yuya and Yuzu wondered with concern for their friend.

Genichi walked back to where the rest of You Show was waiting for him with compliments and praise on his victory waiting for him. He hardly paid them much mind, as his thoughts were elsewhere with purpose.

 _'I'm done holding back just to have fun here. Things are getting serious and I've lost a friend already. Not ever again. From here on out, I'm going mad on Academia!'_

From a different sector of the stands, Mizu looked on at her friend with worried golden eyes, her long azure hair blowing ominously in the wind as a dragon roared from within her Deck.

 **OOO**  
 **OOO==========OOO**  
 **OOO**

 **End of Chapter 08**  
 _ **Author's Notes & Disclaimer:**_  
Sorry for the delay in releasing this new chapter, and apologies for not showing Mizu to those of you who wanted to see more of the Dimension Knights. Promised though, there will be big action with them in the next chapter. I would like to release chapters for than about once a month, but I'm pretty busy most of the time and don't have time to write as much as I would like to.

 **New Paladin Card(s):**

Cheria, the Ephinean Life Paladin [Based on Cheria from _'Tales of Graces f'_ ]  
Level 6 [LIGHT]  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Pendulum Scale: 1  
ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1800  
 _ **Monster Effect:**_ If you would take Effect Damage; You can discard this card to the Graveyard to negate that Effect Damage, then add the amount you would have taken to your Life Points. When this card destroys a monster in battle: the destroyed monster is banished and you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Paladin' monster from your Graveyard in Defense mode.  
 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ All Effect Damage is negated; instead increase your LP by that amount. If a 'Paladin' monster you control would be destroyed (by battle or card effect) you can discard a 'Paladin' card from your hand to negate that card's destruction.

Paladin of Kampfer - Natsuru [Based on Natsuru Senou from _'Kampfer'_ ]  
Level 8 [DARK]  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2600  
If your opponent declares a direct attack; You can pay 1000 LP to Special Summon this card from your hand to negate that attack and end the Battle Phase of that turn. If this card is Special Summoned by its own effect: You can add any 'Paladin' monster from your Deck to your hand so long as its ATK is equal to or lower than the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. This card loses 200 ATK for each monster your opponent controls.

Pendulum Releaser  
Spell [Normal]  
Select and send a Level 7 or higher 'Paladin' monster you control to the Graveyard. Then select up to 2 'Paladin' Pendulum monsters from your Deck to place in your Pendulum Zones whose Scale values add up to the Level of the 'Paladin' monster you originally sent from your field to the Graveyard. You cannot enter your Battle Phase on the turn you activate this card.

Radiant-Nova Paladin Dragon  
Level 8 [LIGHT]  
Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2500  
1 Level 4 'Paladin' + monster 1 Level 8 'Paladin monster  
You do not need a 'Polymerization' card to Fusion Summon this card. You can the send the above listed Materials from your field to the Graveyard. This card gains 100 ATK for every LIGHT and DARK monster on the field and in all player's Graveyards. When this card battles an opponent's monster; halve that target's ATK and add that same amount to this card until the End Phase. Any monsters this card destroys in battle are Banished instead of going to the Graveyard.

Asuna, the Lightning Swordswoman Paladin [Based on Asuna Yuki from _'Sword Art Online'_ ]  
Level 7 [DARK]  
Warrior/Pendulum/Effect  
Pendulum Scale: 5  
ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2000  
 ** _Monster Effect:_** You discard this card along wth another 'Paladin' monster from your hand: Special Summon a Level 8 or higher 'Paladin' monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard while ignoring its Summoing Conditions. If you have Set Spell/Trap cards while your opponent doesn't: This card can attack your opponent directly; This monster is the only monster that can attack that turn.  
 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** During each of your Standby Phaes, if you control no monsters: You can Special Summon a 'Paladin' monster from your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can discard a 'Paladin' card from your hand; Destroy a card your opponent controls.

Paladin Armor - Lighthawk Wings  
Spell [Equip]  
You can only equip this card to a face-up 'Paladin' monster. The equipped monster gains 800 ATK for every face-up 'Paladin' monster you control. If the equipped monster were to leave the field (by battle or card effect); you can send this card to the Graveyard instead and if you do, draw 2 cards from your Deck.

 **I hope you all found this chapter to be acceptable and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Though I'll be taking a vacation in two weeks and college starts back up for me in three weeks so I can't guarantee much. Please leave a review with your thoughts and feelings and I promise to be back soon! :)**


End file.
